Surviving History
by RaiteiLiger
Summary: It was a time of strife and bloodshed some two years before Planet Vegeta was conquered and renamed by the Saiyans. A time of siege and oppression. A time when the Tuffles won a fair number of battles while their savage opponents only seemed to get stronger with each defeat. A time that Pan and Trunks find themselves in after a little incident with a faulty time machine...TP fluff.
1. Cookies and Buttons

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic I used, though I do not own the characters in the pic.

 **Surviving History**

 _AN:_ Ok, first off, I realize this theme has been abused and overused, but I've never actually _finished_ reading any fics with this theme. Also, the cover art will be changing periodically, but every piece of art will also be posted on my DA account.(Murasameliger100)

 _Rating Note:_ Despite this story being rated T, it is going to be a clean fic. Basically, if you're old enough to watch the DBZ anime, then you're old enough to read this. There will be some violent themes (but nothing too gory). As for romance, there will be **no** sexual themes, just fluffy interaction and mild suggestions. (Again, I believe the anime surpasses me in these regards.)

 _Foreword:_ This is set roughly three years after Goku leaves with Shenron. My DBZ/GT history is a bit rusty, so if I make some mistakes, by all means point them out, but please don't bark at me. :) Most important though, I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter One – Cookies and Buttons**

* * *

The smell of oil and charred metal wafted passed Pan's nose as she approached the dubious looking machine in Bulma's workshop. The raven haired girl of nineteen years idly munched on a cookie in her right hand and greedily eyed the one in her left. Sadly, the second morsel was for Trunks, but if she couldn't find him in the next five minutes she was eating it herself.

"Trunks?" she called out rather quietly, if one was comparing her tone with her usual demanding volume, that is. She frowned when she heard him grumble something incoherent and muffled from inside the large, oval machine. The metal contraption shared a likeness to the Capsule Corp. spaceships but it was considerably smaller than the monstrous, octopus shaped vessels. Pan leaned toward the open doorway and peered inside as she finished off her delicious cookie and proceeded to wiped the crumbs away. "You in there Trunks?"

"Yeah," the man called back but there was a sudden clang followed by a string of expletives and irritable growling. Pan snickered as she imagined him hitting his head on an overhanging console. "That you Pan?" Now she could imagine him rubbing his sore head in frustration. "I'm kinda busy."

Stifling her laughter and doing her best to remove her amused expression, Pan climbed through the doorway and was in the machine's cockpit before she realized it. She looked down at the floor to see Trunks lying on his back, but only his legs were visible, the rest of him was under a console, just like the one she had guessed he hit his head on. "I brought you a cookie. You're grandma just made em' and they're amazing."

Trunks pulled himself out from under the console and gave the girl a dry look. He had a maintenance uniform on, consisting of a black undershirt, a jacket and cargo pants in black and blue hues, all of which sported numerous oil stains. His lavender bangs draped over his blue eyes as he studied her carefully "Did you really come out here just to give me a cookie?"

"Yep!" Pan chirped exuberantly in an attempt to avoid pouting, but she had never really been good at hiding her emotions. To be fair though, he had a point. It was getting pretty pathetic really, the excuses she would come up with just to see or talk to him. Lately it seemed like more and more Trunks was avoiding her, though he never said why and she hadn't had the courage to ask him. She wasn't sure she could bear to hear his answer. They used to be so close, before her Grandpa Goku left with Shenron...

Trunks eyed the treat in her hand with a raised brow but turned his eyes back to meet hers with a suspicious scrutiny. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Oh please," the teen scoffed and waved a bothered hand. "I'm only pretending to go to college to appease my mom and grandma. I intend to open up my own dojo like my Grandpa Satan."

Trunks sighed and shook his head in defeat before crawling back under the console, his voice ringing out in a metallic echo. "That doesn't surprise me at all."

"Hey," Pan whined, hand on her hip as she nudged his shoe with her own in annoyance. "What's that mean?"

"It means a dojo would suit you, Pan," he answered simply, once again sounding rather irritable. "Now if you don't mind, I'm kinda busy..."

Pan huffed and brandished the cookie as though she might chuck it at him like a throwing star, but quickly retracted the thought. "You don't want it then?"

"No Pan, I don't want the cookie," Trunks grumbled tersely and hissed in pain when he apparently connected the wrong wires, resulting in a sizzling sound and a few choice expletives.

Pan snickered again and finally shrugged. She brought the treat to her mouth as she made to exit the metal pod, but before the sweet fibers could touch her teeth she was suddenly distracted by a very large, very red button on the console.

Slowly, the cookie was lowered and she cast devious glances between the conspicuous button and Trunks, who was still half engulfed under the console. She didn't know what this machine did, but she couldn't help but think maybe if she pushed the button something interesting would happen and she'd finally have his attention for more than two seconds. She felt a huge, devilish grin spread across her features. "Say, Trunks?"

"Hm?" His tone was still annoyed and he probably wasn't really listening.

"What's this button do?"

He continued to work unhindered for a few seconds but he suddenly grew very still and when he spoke, he spoke _very_ carefully. " _What_ button?"

Pan's grin grew wider. He was listening _now_. "Oh, you know. This big red one."

"No Pan! Don't touch-" Trunks bolted out of his work space but Pan already had her hand firmly planted on the button and for a few seconds all he could do was stutter incoherently. "But you- It isn't- Pan, do you realize-?" The pod gave a violent shutter, causing both of them to stagger in surprise. "No-no-no-no-no!" Scrambling over to the console he had been working on, the half-Saiyan loomed over it to read the display and desperately began tapping various keys.

A robotic voice sounded overhead in response. _"Override procedure denied. User interface incomplete."_

"Crap!" Trunks barked at the screen and turned to Pan, panic in his azure eyes.

Pan wondered what he was suddenly so afraid of, but before she could ask, the doorway slammed shut and the pod shook much more violently, throwing them both askew in the tiny cockpit.

She realized she must have been knocked unconscious because the next time she opened her eyes she was lying on her back, her vision was blurry and her mind was foggy. She was also aware of a distant voice gradually getting louder. "-an. Hey, Pan. You ok?" Trunks was looming over her, his face etched with concern as he held up one hand with two fingers extended. "How many do you see?"

Pan chuckled at him as though he were being silly. "Two, of course."

"Good, no concussion then." He sounded genuinely relieved but when she moved to sit up he rightly cuffed her above the ear. "What were you thinking!? You should know by now not to go around punching random buttons! _Especially_ not when it involves a _Capsule Corp. machine_!"

Pan flinched and cupped her abused head, but to be fair, she probably deserved it. "In my defense, that button was just _asking_ to be pushed."

Trunks growled in a mix of frustration and irritation, his hands held palm up with fingers curled to further his aggravation. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

Pan scratched her head with a frown. Trunks had a habit of overreacting, but wasn't he taking this a bit far? She finally shrugged and offered an innocent grin. "Isn't this just a new theme park ride for Capsule Park?"

"Th-Theme park ride?" the man asked, his voice suddenly very high pitched, and was he contracting an eye twitch there? "You thought this was a _theme park ride_!?"

Pan scooted away from him a bit in apprehension. "It isn't?"

Trunks let out a highly restrained howl, which ended up just sounding like a strangled whine and finally bottomed out as a pent up sigh of defeat. "No. No it's not."

He was quiet for a long moment, his eyes dazed and unfocused until Pan inched closer with a curious though wary prompt. "...Then, what is it?"

His answer came quick yet dull. "Time machine."

Pan blinked at him. "Time machine?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Yep."

At this point, Pan knew she was in the deepest pile of dung she had ever stepped into. She was afraid to ask where- correction, _when_ they were, so instead she raised her left hand and offered the crumbled treat that had somehow managed to remain in her reach after all the chaos. " _Now_ do you want the cookie?"


	2. Time and Space

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Two – Time and Space**

* * *

Trunks felt a pang of guilt as he slid back under the console, effectively shielding his gaze from Pan's lithe, still rather short form. She wore her orange training gi, as she often did when visiting to train with Vegeta, only her uniform had been customized to promote her relatively new upper-body curves. She had discarded her trademark orange bandana some years ago and her ebony hair was cut short, reaching no farther than her ears and very reminiscent to the cut her mother once had many years ago.

He could practically hear the pout in her voice as they exchanged a lazy banter, one he could carry on with only a fraction of his attention. Another fraction was diverted to his task under the dash of the time machine, while any remaining cognitive function was busy rationalizing his behavior towards the girl, or rather the woman, that stood only a few feet away. After she had nudged his shoe in what he guessed was frustration at losing his attention, she huffed and seemed to give up the fight.

He knew full and well how much she longed for his attention, but ever since a couple years ago he was finding it harder and harder to be around her. He still couldn't decipher what it was exactly that effected him the most. On one hand, she had practically grown from a bratty little child into a shapely young woman before his very eyes in a very short amount of time. On the other hand, her personality had matured quite a bit as well, though she still harbored that boundless mischief in her bones. She would probably carry that trait to her grave, much like her Saiyan grandfather before her.

In the end, he supposed this new attraction was composed from both elements. But deep down, a small voice inside him always had to berate him. Despite their primitive Saiyan heritage and despite her being mature enough, he still felt that probe of propriety nagging at him that he was still too old to court her. He winced as the thoughts brought on a tight pain in his chest. He had to- He had to at least give her a _chance_ to find someone appropriate for her age. Didn't he?

Pan wasn't making this separation easy though. Trunks had hoped that since she was taking classes at a college, she might find someone there to suit her. But it didn't sound like she was even going that often. Heck, she spent the majority of her time here on Capsule Corp. property, whether that meant entertaining Bulla, Bulma or even Vegeta, she didn't seem to care. Anything to be closer to him and utterly foil his plans of forming a healthy distance between them.

The birth of his decision had been formed some time ago. After their time together in space, and all their familiar interactions thereafter, he had found that they were getting far too comfortable with each other. A certain incident with the family spa trip in the mountains a few months ago came to mind... No- _No_ , he _had_ to keep that ordeal out of his head or he would end up thinking or saying something highly inappropriate.

As if the thought had triggered a spark of karma, he accidentally crossed the wrong wires in the panel he was working on and received a stinging shock for his trouble. What was she saying now? Offering him that damn cookie again? "No Pan, I don't want the cookie." He tried to keep his following mutterings low, but frankly he figured she was old enough to handle a few swear words by now.

"Say, Trunks?" The past few years had managed to soften her high-pitched voice but no amount of time would ever be able to camouflage the mischief he suddenly heard in her tone, not when he had become so attuned to it.

"Hm?" he replied distractedly and rolled his eyes, though he was somewhat concerned with what antics she might be up to.

"What's this button do?"

Blue wire, red wire, white wi- Wait, what? His hands abruptly stopped moving in their task of sorting the messy panel as her words finally registered in his mind. He turned his head in her direction for all the good it did; he couldn't see her for the console encasing him. " _What_ button?" Did Pan honestly not know what sort of machine they were in? Touching _any_ button could pose a potential hazard, but if she were referring to a particular big, red button...

His blood ran cold in his veins when she confessed that yes, that was in fact the button she was referring to. He then felt his body freeze up after attempting to stop her but failed miserably.

The rest was history so to speak. Between his fear and annoyance he had lightly cuffed her upside the head, though his intent hadn't been to hurt her but to get her attention. He had certainly struck her harder than that during sparring sessions in the past.

Trunks now found himself staring at a fractured brown cookie, offered up as a peace offering from the woman that had suddenly single handedly ruined his entire week. Or lifetime, depending on one's perspective.

To say the least, he was livid and trying desperately not to blow an organic gasket. Granted, he had nearly panicked after seeing her limp, unconscious body on the cockpit floor but when he determined she was just fine he had once again felt his ire rising to the surface. Which explained the smart thwack to the head earlier.

The partial cookie was taunting him now and he snatched it out of her hand with a grumble. _Why the hell not?_ the thought thundered in his head. He stomped the few steps over to the console, idly wondering why his body suddenly felt so heavy, tossed the morsel into his mouth and chewed angrily. He typed in an inquiry on the controls and noted with satisfaction that Pan remained silent where she was, attempting to seem as harmless as possible. She wasn't pouting exactly but she seemed to at least be _trying_ not to upset him any further.

" _Date: 729,"_ the computer's voice answered his inquiry. _"Place: Planet Plant, also known as Planet Vegeta after it is conquered by the invading Saiyans some 57 planetary cycles from now, or 71 Earth days."_

Trunks had to place his hands on the console to keep from falling over in shock. " _Huh_?! You've got to be kidding me! Of all the places to end up, why Planet Vegeta?!" It didn't make any sense. Why were they on planet Vegeta? He could only surmise that there must have been something wrong with the time-space conduit. He would need to take a look at that after he fixed the user interface...

"Really?" Pan exclaimed, a little too vibrantly for his taste as she skittered over to examine the display as well. "I've always wanted to see what this planet looked like."

"No Pan, you don't. Not now. The time we've arrived at is during a violent ten year war. It's no time for us to go sight seeing." Seriously? They just got spat out into a different time and a ruthless planet and the first thing she wanted to do was _explore_?

"Aww, come on Trunks, the Saiyans are a part of our heritage, aren't you even a _little_ bit curious about them?"

"Sorry Pan, my fear module tends to override my curious module. I'm funny that way."

"...Trunks, you're starting to sound like Giru and it's creeping me out."

Trunks sighed wearily and pinched the bridge of his nose to fend off a headache. "Look Pan, during this time period the Saiyans are ruthless savages. Well, actually I think they were always like that, but you're not missing anything, trust me."

"But _Truuuunks_." Now she _was_ pouting, with the lip and eyes... But he refused to budge on the matter, he didn't care what sort of face she made. "Just a tiny peek outside?"

" _No_ , Pan," Trunks asserted firmly and gave her a stern look. "The longer we stay here the more danger we're in." He crawled under the dash again but not before aiming a pointed finger at her. "Now stay put and wait while I finish fixing the user interface. As soon as I'm done we're going _straight_ back home." He frowned up at the chaotic mess of wires; it was worse than before. He supposed it didn't matter though, since it would take the fuel cells an hour to recharge enough for another time jump back home.

"Fine." Pan huffed in frustration but dropped the argument and scampered over to the closed hatch, which provided the only window in the pod. She was rendered silent and seemed captivated for a moment, which was fine with Trunks, it gave him the opportunity to concentrate on his work. The peace was shattered all too soon though. "Um, Trunks?" Her voice wavered a little, which set off a few alarms in his mind but he was still mostly distracted by all the loose wires in front of him.

"Busy Pan," he rumbled back at her. Seriously, couldn't she take a hint already? If he didn't fix this then who knew what trouble would find them?

"I really think you should come take a look at this..."

"Not now Pan."

"But-"

" _Not. Now_."

"Fine!" Pan yowled, threw up her hands in a dramatic display and stomped over to plop down beside him, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Three."

"Pan-"

"Two."

Trunks pulled himself out from under the dash and just as he met her gaze and she finished her countdown the whole pod shook. "One."

"What the-?" Before he could so much as sit up, it shook again, and again. Despite the erratic trembling, Trunks scrambled to the window and felt the blood drain from his face by what he saw. A number of burly Saiyans with black, spiky hair and varying heights were ramming the pod, all of them scowling and roaring angrily. Trunks rounded on Pan, who was still sitting placidly beside the console. "Why didn't you-?"

"I _tried_!"

"Alright, alright! Don't panic, they shouldn't be able to damage the hull too much..."

" _I'm_ not worried," Pan spat. "I'll be happy to go out there and knock them around-"

" _No_ , Pan. You are _not_ leaving this pod."

Her answer was an unpleasant growl and a glare but Trunks ignored her as he crossed back to the dash and knelt down to resume his repairs. It would prove to be a tricky chore with all of the shaking but he didn't want to risk opening the hatch.

He didn't even make it onto his back when the computer's voice sounded overhead along with a warning alarm. _"Caution, repulsion units damaged, impact imminent."_

Trunks froze as he stared up at the terminal which now displayed a screen with a view to the outside like a window. The pod was perched precariously on the edge of a cliff, and at the bottom was a valley of deadly looking jagged rocks...

"Get out!"

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said, and now I'm telling you to get out! Unless you want to be a new pincushion named Pan!"

"Ok, ok!" Pan grinned and moved to the hatch with Trunks right behind her as the alarm grew more incessant. "Does this mean I get to beat em' up?"

"Pan, do you have any idea what kind of mess we're in right now?" He gave her a stale look. She wasn't taking any of this seriously anymore. He slammed a hand against the hatch release trigger but it did nothing, causing him to raise his face heavenward with a sigh. "Of course."

With one final impact from the brutes outside, the pod creaked and swayed, causing the alarm to blare at its loudest frequency. "Alright, get ready!" Trunks barked and spread a hand at the doorway, an energy beam flaring from his palm and making a gaping, smoking opening where the hatch used to be. There was some startled yelping from their antagonists as the two Saiyan hybrids flew through the hole and the pod proceeded to tumbled its way off the cliff.

They landed on the dry, brown earth and Trunks forced a pathetic whimper into a pained groan as he watched their only hope of returning home crash into the valley of spikes below. He expected it to explode into flames but by some miracle it did not. The fuel cells must have managed not to get punctured.

Dismissing the crash, Trunks turned to face their more immediate threat and blinked apprehensively when he noticed the four brutes staring at him as though he had two heads. Before he could questions them or calm Pan, who was slowly powering up with a scowl on her face, one of the Saiyans spoke up with a sneer. "What _are_ you?"

* * *

AN: So I openly admit that Trunks is too old for Pan, from the normal human standpoint, but since they both have Saiyan blood, (which makes them age much slower) I feel that it nullifies any argument against this pairing.(13 years won't mean much when they're still both in their prime at 40-50) Despite that, Trunks was mostly raised to think from a human standpoint, therefore he is going to have a slight mental struggle in this story. I feel that this element is important for keeping him in-character.


	3. Meeting the Locals

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Three – Meeting the Locals**

* * *

The air on Planet Plant was warm and dry and the landscape wasn't much more than a barren wasteland, as far as Trunks could see anyway. One glance up at the pale yellow sky splayed with black clouds and he could easily determine the two culprits responsible for such an arid climate; the twin suns of Plant blazed mercilessly in the sky. Trunks idly wondered if other parts of the planet were thriving, possibly due to a tilted planetary axis that shielded it from the suns' harsh rays? He really wished he'd had the chance to ask the computer more questions...

Some grumbling brought his attention back to the locals and he stared at the full blooded Saiyans as they scrutinized him critically and seemed put off by his odd hair color. Three of them were male while the fourth was female, all of them sporting raggedy brown pelts as their clothes and each of them had a fuzzy tail wrapped around their waists. Two of the men, although differing drastically in weight, were about the same height as Trunks, while the third was easily two heads taller. The woman only appeared to be a few inches taller than Pan and even had a similar hair cut as her, though it was much more wild and unkempt.

Trunks had forgotten that the male with an average height and weight had asked a question and when Trunks didn't answer, the Saiyan turned to the female. "What do you make of this Fasha? Is he a Saiyan or an off-worlder?"

The female shrugged. "I don't know Tora. He's too big to be a Tuffle, and he sure looks like one of us except for that ridiculous hair."

The one she called Tora nodded and turned to the other two men for their thoughts. "Shugesh, Borgos?"

"All I know is, no Saiyan ever had hair that wasn't black or brown," said the one that shared Tora's height but was easily twice his weight due to obesity. He crossed his arms and shrugged indifferently.

Trunks felt his body tense up when the tall one wandered closer to Pan and leaned over to examine her curiously. "Hey Shugesh, look, they ain't got no tails either!" By way of elimination Trunks guessed his name was Borgos. The titan exuded a dumb presence, with a huge chin and a domed, bald head except for a flare of black hair behind his ears.

Trunks cringed when Pan snarled and swiped at the huge man. "Back off pal! You're in my bubble." Borgos staggered back in surprise, as if a bee had stung him, though Pan hadn't touched him.

"Pan," Trunks hissed in warning. "Pretty sure they don't know about personal bubble space."

"I don't care!" Pan snapped and took up an offensive stance. "But I'll be happy to teach them! Did you forget they just demolished our ship?" Technically it was a time machine but... close enough for the situation.

"Ooh," the female called Fasha cooed at her. " _She's_ certainly a Saiyan by nature."

"Enough of this!" the one called Tora growled and stepped closer. "Explain yourselves. What were you doing inside that Tuffle machine?"

Tuffle machine? Trunks shared a confused look with Pan for a moment until his father's history lessons finally came to mind. The barbaric Saiyans had warred with the highly technologically advanced Tuffles for many years. Therefore these unlettered Saiyans thought the time machine had been built by the Tuffles...

As Trunks worked through the facts and tried to think up a believable alibi, Pan was growing more an more agitated beside him. "Come on Trunks, if they want to fight so bad then lets just give it to em' already!"

"No Pan, diplomacy first, remember?" he said gently and placed a steady hand on her shoulder before turning to Tora, who seemed to be the leader of the four. "We're both Saiyans," he lied, but decided a fabricated history would be better than the truth. "We just escaped a Tuffle laboratory. They've been experimenting on us since we were babies, which is why my hair is a different color and the loss of our tails."

"What?!" Shugesh, the fat one, screeched in outrage while the other three exchanged shocked expressions. "How dare they? How could they _ever_ get their hands on a pair of Saiyan children?"

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know, but they seem desperate to learn our weaknesses."

Pan gave him an incredulous look as she whispered at him. _"Trunks, what are you doing?"_

He gave her a nudge and whispered back. _"Improvising. Just play along, and calm down."_ Pan glared at him and ground her teeth but obediently lowered her energy level.

"Well, tough break," Tora replied simply and turned to leave, gesturing for his fellows to follow him. "We'll leave you alone, but even if you _are_ Saiyans, I suggest you steer clear of the colonies. Without your tails you'll be banished anyway, and with that unusual hair color, our leaders will probably have you culled."

Before Borgos moved to follow he gave Pan's head a friendly pat. "Don't say that Tora, I'm sure Bardock would let _this_ one stay. She kinda looks like Gine, don't you think?"

" _Bubble_ ," Pan hissed dangerously, fists clenched as her energy spiked until the huge man removed his hand and stepped away, oblivious to her ire.

"Steady," Trunks soothed as the four Saiyans gathered to depart. _Bardock..._ Trunks thought he recognized that name, like maybe his father had mentioned it once or twice in a brief history lesson.

Shugesh raised a hand in farewell and regarded Trunks with an optimistic smirk. "Well, look on the bright side, pal. At least you get to take a mate with you."

Trunks felt a sudden heat crawl up his neck and he fought in vain against the unknown force that brought his gaze in line with Pan's. Her face had taken on a similar red tint and an uncomfortable silence ate up whatever followed the sentence she never finished. "Did he just imply-?"

The foursome's voices faded as they moved farther and farther away over what seemed like an endless wasteland with a far off yet looming mountain. Trunks scratched the back of his neck awkwardly; this was the sort of subject he had hoped to avoid at all cost. "Try not to think about it. Besides, I told you, their uncivilized, that kind of thing is probably all they really think about." Hoping to change the subject, he turned to peer down the cliff face at their wounded transport and sighed dismally. "Well, this is just peachy."

Despite what he told her, Pan obviously couldn't _not_ try to think about it. She frowned and shifted on her feet in agitation; once she got an idea in her head it was nearly impossible to get her to drop the matter. She seemed to follow his lead in this case though and moved to examine the crash site as well. "Yeah, now what do we do?"

After flaring a bit of energy to fly, Trunks stepped off the edge and floated down to the wreck. "Maybe we can salvage it. If the emergency capsules weren't damaged then there should be a survival kit and some tools I might be able to use to fix it."

Pan followed him, a dubious lilt in her tone. "You might be able to fix _that_? It looks like a mutated porcupine."

It was true, there were so many rock spires protruding clean through the hull that Trunks wondered if he could work with it at all. He sighed for probably the umpteenth time since the whole disaster began. "Well, time to see if the emergency Capsule-Case is still intact." Landing on a slanted stone slab, he peered in through the gaping doorway he had created and debated a moment before entering. The cockpit was dark except for erratic flashes due to the damaged console crackling and spitting sparks.

Taking a deep breath, Trunks powered up and formed an energy shield to keep from getting electrocuted. Without a word he stepped into the cockpit and quickly located the panel for the storage compartment. Knowing it wouldn't respond normally he ripped the panel open and felt a wave of relief wash over him as he caught sight of the square Capsule-Case; the closest thing to salvation at the moment.

Exiting the sparking pod with case in hand, Trunks looked to see Pan waiting patiently. "We are _so_ lucky it didn't explode upon impact."

Pan's expression brightened at seeing what he held. "Capsules?"

"Capsules," Trunks answered confidently and opened the case to retrieve an empty capsule to encase the time machine in. Once that was done, he turned back to Pan and brandished the case. "Now, let's go find a safe place to make camp."


	4. Setting up Camp

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Four – Setting up Camp**

* * *

Sometimes Pan seriously doubted Trunks' sanity. It didn't happen very often, but at the moment she just couldn't bring herself to believe anything could be done to salvage the time machine. Granted, it was their only ticket home, but still, the thing was a mangled mess. In fact, she was sure they would be losing parts like confetti in the wind if Trunks hadn't stored it in a capsule.

They flew at an easy speed toward the huge mountain that the Saiyans had been headed for when they left. "Hey Trunks, are you sure this is a good idea? That one guy said their leader would kill you if we set foot on their turf."

"We're not going to bother the colony, I just want to see where they are." Trunks didn't look at her as he spoke, but was intently focused on an unusual device that he had pulled out of his pants pocket. "I don't care if they're Saiyans, they need food and water just like everyone else. We need to find their water supply so our emergency Capsule-House can drill a plumbing unit."

Pan hovered closer to peer at the gadget curiously. "What are you doing with that thing?"

Trunks chuckled lightly and sent her a brief smirk. "I'm using my phone to locate the most ideal placement for the Capsule-House."

" _That's_ your phone?" It didn't look like any phone she had ever seen and it certainly didn't look like _her_ phone.

"Among other things." His gaze drifted back to the device in concentration as they neared the huge mountain.

A few moments later and Pan was suddenly aware of numerous power levels all congregated around the same area on the mountain, though they seemed rather weak compared to the formidable opponents she had faced in the past. Er, future, the past-future...? She was pretty sure she was contracting a headache by the time Trunks pointed and exclaimed, "Ah-ha! There it is."

Pan looked down to see that they had passed the mountain and found herself staring at a grand valley instead, it was as lifeless as the mountain range surrounding it except for a brilliant blue lake shimmering at its center. A number of powerful channels flowed into the massive reservoir and they all seemed to come from the same direction.

"Whatever source is feeding those rivers must be enormous for the water not to dry up in these harsh conditions," Trunks observed and quickly consulted his phone. "As I thought, the readings show that there are much more fertile areas on this planet where it rains heavily, but it also shows a high level of activity in those areas."

"Activity?" Pan wondered aloud as she tried to follow his technical rambling.

"Animals," he answered. "Possibly even dinosaurs, which poses a problem. I'd like to work on the time machine in peace. We don't need to setup in those areas anyway, all the Capsule-House needs is a water supply."

Pan frowned at his explanation. It made sense but she liked the idea of setting up camp near animals, since playing with them would give her something to do while he tinkered away on the broken time machine. She followed when Trunks dropped altitude and they flew over the surface of the lake, kicking up a spraying path in the placid, azure water as they went.

Pan was suddenly aware of many power levels, much more than that of the first colony they passed. All around the circumference of the valley she could feel a number of groups, and if each group represented a colony, then she counted five in all. "How are we gonna find a place to make camp near water without them finding us? All the area's beside the lake or beside the rivers are too exposed."

Trunks smiled and held up his phone-that-was-much-more-than-a-phone. "With this." He chuckled when she gave him a dubious look. "It's scanning the surface of the water for a twenty mile radius. Once it's done it should give me the most strategic location for setting up camp."

"I suppose it monitors your sleep cycle too?" Pan joked but blinked in befuddlement when he simply gave her a blank look.

"Well, yes it can, actually." Trunks looked back to his phone when it gave a shrill beep. "Here we go. This should be perfect!" He swerved abruptly and Pan followed.

They were still flying over the surface of the lake but were headed straight for a huge, roaring waterfall as it cascade down the face of a monstrous cliff. Trunks wasn't slowing his pace though... "Um, Trunks?" He only smirked in reply. "Big flat surface at twelve o' clock!"

He didn't hear her, or if he did, he wasn't listening. Pan pulled to a sudden halt the instant before impact with the veil of water but Trunks flew straight into it. The quarter Saiyan cringed and had the mental image of him blasting clean through the cliff face and coming out the other end of the mountain, but there was no crash, no discharge of energy, just silence. "Trunks?"

A few seconds lapsed and the only sound was that of the droning of the water as it sprayed a fine mist onto her face and clothes. It puzzled her that she could still feel his energy signature but it was located inside the cliff itself. "You plan on staying out there all day?" was his snarky, belated reply, his voice warped oddly by the barrier of water passing between them.

Scowling in annoyance, Pan thrust herself headlong into the cascading river, phasing through it so fast that she barely got damp. Just passed the barrier was a large cavity in the rock-mass of the cliff; a cave with the perfect camouflage of a waterfall. She halted and landed a hand's breadth from her companion and gave him an irritated smack on the shoulder. "You could have told me you knew this was here!"

Trunks offered an apologetic smile as he rubbed his offended shoulder. "Hey, I was just testing my theory. If it worked on you, then it should deter our unfriendly neighbors too."

Pan crossed her arms and sharpened her glare. "And just what does _that_ mean?"

The violet haired man seemed to realize the metaphorical hole he was digging for himself and promptly turned from her with a nervous chuckle. "How about we setup our new home-away-from-home?" he ventured, probably in the hopes of curbing her ire.

Pan decided to let his offense slide this time as she followed him further into the cave. The air was damp and the constant roar of the waterfall was almost deafening, but she supposed she would get used to both annoyances after awhile. Once Trunks found a desirable spot, he triggered one of the capsules and after the smoke cleared a rather small house appeared where there had only been a bare cave wall before.

" _That's_ our new "home-away-from-home"?" Pan questioned and noticed the despairing look on her companion's face as he too seemed surprised by its diminutive size. "But it's so small!"

After a moment of gawking, Trunks collected himself and shrugged. "Well, it _is_ just an emergency unit. Remember, the time machine wasn't really ready for use, so we didn't have it completely equipped yet."

"Whatever, let's just hope the inside is bigger than I'm imagining it to be," Pan said as she waved an impatient hand and moved to enter the small, domed house. Trunks nodded and followed right behind her and as the automatic door opened with a hiss both of them halted just inside the threshold to stare in disbelief at the meager interior.

Unfortunately, Pan's imagination had been spot on. In fact it would have been more accurate to call this Capsule-House a Capsule-Hotel-Room instead. It had only one main room, with the bathroom and kitchen parallel to each other and located off to the right. The bathroom was the only thing that was actually cordoned off with walls and a door, leaving the rest of the tiny dwelling open.

The house, if it could even still be considered as such, had obviously been designed for one person as the bed wasn't very big... Wait, _the_ bed? As in, only one? Pan looked around the room again but could not see anything that resembled another bed, loft or hammock. And although the bed was fairly small it looked just big enough to accommodate two people. Without permission, Pan's imagination started running wild and she felt an uncomfortable heat roll up her neck before she had time to block out the sudden image that flashed in her mind.

She chanced a glance at Trunks and noticed that he too aimed a tense gaze at the only bed. As she waited for his coiled reaction, Pan felt as though a haze had descended on her focus and her mind began to wander aimlessly. She thought about what that stupid Saiyan had said before and how Trunks told her to forget it. Well, she couldn't. Not when it had struck a nerve that she hadn't known even existed.

She understood that what the Saiyan said, he said with an uncouth disregard, but having or choosing a mate was a serious matter, one of _the most_ serious matters, as both her mother and father had told her. With that in mind, and strictly determined to be honest with herself, she regarded Trunks with a careful scrutiny.

Despite considering him as her best friend, she'd admittedly had a crush on him for years and she always thought they shared a close bond, but sleeping together? That just felt like things were moving a little too fast in her mind. Even if this _was_ just a circumstantial situation and absolutely had nothing to do with... _that_. The very idea that she and Trunks could ever share in such an outlandish activity made her refuse to even name it in her thoughts.

"Well," Trunks finally spoke, jerking the raven haired female out of her deliberations. He scratched his neck in that awkward mannerism of his and gave her a sheepish smile. "Looks like we get to alternate bed rights." He walked over to the wall adjacent to the bed where various drawers and panels were located and accessed one of them. "There's enough extra blankets here for one of us to sleep on the floor."

Pan released a pent up breath she hadn't realized she was holding and felt an overwhelming sense of relief. That said, why did she suddenly feel a slight pang of disappointment in her chest? She blinked in bewilderment at nothing in particular as Trunks crossed back to the door and gave her an odd look before promptly dismissing the matter without a word. He gestured graciously at the bed. "You can have it first. I'll be up all night anyway."

"You're not sleeping tonight?" Pan asked, genuinely concerned. Though she probably shouldn't be, considering she knew he often pulled all-nighters back home for his research and his share in the family business.

He waved a bothered hand, as if he was used to such nagging concern, probably due to his mother, who, by all rights had no place to preach on the matter when she herself rarely slept. "I'll sleep tomorrow night. Right now I need to determine how long it'll take me to repair the pod. I really don't want to be here when the planet gets conquered."

"Why the rush?" Pan wanted to know. "Can't we just keep hiding out here after that happens?"

"If I remember correctly, shortly after the Saiyans conquer the planet, Frieza takes over. He would end up finding us, and frankly, I don't want to think about what would happen at that point."

"Aww come on Trunks, what are you worried about? My grandpa took care of that freak as a first stage Super. You could take him, no problem!"

Trunks sighed wearily but offered a complacent smirk in regard to her confidence in his abilities. "That's not the point though. Getting involved with the past is dangerous unless there's a really good reason for it. Our goal for right now should be to simply survive and leave as soon as possible, without effecting things too much."

 _But that's no fun!_ Pan wanted to whine but kept the thought to herself and nodded compliantly; what he said made sense. "Yeah, you're probably right."

She wasn't sure how to react when he smiled with what seemed like amusement and lightly tapped her chin with one hand before passing through the open doorway. So unsure in fact, that she simply stood there, gawking in a stupor at where he had been standing. _What was that?_ After shaking her head fervently to shake off her daze, she moved to peer at him through the doorway but he was already distracted with uncapping the time machine for her to question him.

Somewhat flustered, Pan turned toward the kitchen. Food always solved everything. Besides, she figured even if Trunks refused to sleep, he would undoubtedly be getting hungry later. It was time to see what this sorry excuse for a house had to offer for nourishment.


	5. Cabin Fever

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

AN: The cover art for this story will be changing fairly often, therefore if you want to see all the artwork I've done for various scenes in this story, please visit my account on DeviantArt. Just type **murasameliger100** then put a **.** then type **deviantart** then another **.** and of course **com** at the end. I really wish I could put a url here.(sigh) It would make linking to my art so much easier...

 **Chapter Five – Cabin Fever**

* * *

Light inside the cave was a dim and fluid, always shifting as it passed through the wall of falling water at the cave mouth. The only light that was steady and clear came from the alcove where Trunks had set up a temporary work place, with artificial lighting propped up and shining on the mangled machine he was currently tinkering with.

Pan sat on the cold stone floor nearby, chin resting in the heels of her hands and elbows braced against her legs, which were folded beneath her. Tapping her cheeks with her fingers, she watched him work with a mounting boredom and blew out a long, exaggerated sigh. "Come on Trunks, give me a job to do, or spar with me, or _something_!"

Pulling his head out of an open panel of the pod, Trunks gave her a disparaging look. He seemed tired, his eyes drawn and foggy from a lack of sleep. "I can't think of anything for you to do right now, everything about these repairs is extremely precise. And I don't have time to spar." He looked back to the machine with a worried expression. "If everything goes right, which it rarely does, the repairs will take about a month. So assuming that a few things will go wrong, I'd estimate two months after adding a minimum sleeping schedule and-"

"You lost me at spar," Pan cut in flatly and flapped a bored hand at him. "If you're not going to let me help then can I at least go exploring for a little bit?"

Trunks turned back to her, blue eyes mating with black for a tense moment. He finally sighed in defeat, shoulders drooping. "Yeah, alright-"

"Yes!" Pan howled in delight and was on her feet in the same instant.

"But try to avoid any interactions with our violent neighbors," he told her in that pleading tone of his. "There's no telling what effects it could have on the future."

"Come on Trunks, you worry too much. Everything should be fine as long as they don't _know_ we came from the future."

The male hesitated but nodded reluctantly. "I guess, but you'll at least _try_ to avoid them?"

" _Yeees_ ," Pan groaned out in frustration. For the love of Shenron, this was almost as hard as getting away from Grandma Chi-Chi!

"And if you _do_ happen to run into someone, remember, diplomacy first. We don't need to start making enemies."

"Ok, ok!" Pan shuffled her feet in bubbling anticipation and impatience. She had so much pent up energy, she just _had_ to burn it off! "Can I _go_ now?"

Trunks smirked in amusement despite his obvious fatigue and waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah, run along already."

"Finally!" Pan huffed and, after flaring a bit of energy, shot out of the cave as if it were on fire. She couldn't understand how Trunks could tolerate staying in the cave any longer. Despite the warm, dry air outside, it felt good to be out in the open again. The waterfall left a refreshing dampness in her hair and clothes and she enjoyed the feel of the wind whipping around her as she flew over the surface of the lake.

After checking the location of the five Saiyan colonies around the lake, Pan altered her course in order to skirt the settlements and headed for the open wasteland farther out. She'd agreed to avoid their violent neighbors, but Trunks didn't say she couldn't investigate the Tuffle cities. Much like Trunks, she had heard many stories from his father, and was therefore extremely curious about seeing for herself the civilizations of both the Tuffles and Saiyans.

Granted, at this point in history, the Tuffles would probably be considered "violent neighbors" too, but frankly, that was a detail Pan decided she didn't need at the moment. Besides, she was only going to "look" at the city. She knew better than to stride right in and expect hospitality, especially since they would mistake her for a native Saiyan, and since the two races were at war, well that just wouldn't turn out peacefully.

After reaching the border of the mountains that surrounded the lake, she gave the arid horizon a careful scrutiny and managed to make out a shining dot in the distance. Assuming it to be a city, the raven haired teen aimed for it and flew at a riveting speed, relishing the feeling of expending all her excess energy.

Idly, she noticed numerous power levels in the direction of the city, that is, until she got close enough to hear the screams and gunfire... Under normal circumstances she might have marveled at how the silver towers and enormous buildings reminded her of home, but as it was, black smoke spiraled into the sky, sirens wailed and explosions thundered in the background.

Pan landed on the outskirts to observe the scene intently. The city was obviously under attack by Saiyans, but from her vantage point she couldn't determine who was winning. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to stay where she was. It was hard though, hearing people call for help and not being able to answer it.

"What are you doing just standing there!?" roared a deep, threatening voice. Startled, Pan looked to her left to see a tall man land nearby. So distracted by the carnage, she hadn't noticed his approach. "Name your colony, commander and rank!"

Pan blinked up at him as he stormed over to her. Her eyes widened and she sputtered when she noticed his facial features and unique, spiky hairstyle. "G-Grandpa?"

"What? Hey come on, I'm not _that_ old!" the man replied with a sneer. "Cheeky little thing, aren't you?"

"Sorry," Pan said after shaking her head to clear it of the illusion created by his likeness to her grandfather. "But who are you? This is my first... deployment, I'm a little lost."

"No excuses!" the man that looked so much like Goku growled and struck her across the face. Not expecting the blow, Pan hit the ground, surprised but unhurt. "I don't care _what_ colony you're from, you should know who your commanders are!"

Gritting her teeth, Pan strove to hamper her burning anger and it took all her self control not to glare up at him but to keep her gaze submissively downcast. How dare he hit her! He didn't even know who she was! She desperately wanted to give him a piece of her mind but Trunks had made it quite clear that she shouldn't cause problems. In her defense though, it was _this_ jerk that started it!

Before she could make a hasty, completely unwise, yet eternally satisfying decision however, Pan felt another energy spike nearby and she turned to gawk at yet another clone of her grandfather. "Turles!" the newcomer barked at her antagonist, who was apparently preparing to lay into her again. "Stand down. We have enough problems!" He too landed beside her and briefly gave Pan an inquiring look before turning to the man he called Turles. "I've ordered a retreat. You and this female are to spread out and alert our remaining forces in the city." Without another word, he took to the air and returned to the fray among the chaos of the city.

Turles scoffed with obvious contempt but turned away obediently, only pausing long enough to throw Pan a nasty glare. "Well, you heard him! Fan out, alert our active forces and execute the wounded!"

Pan reeled back in blatant horror. "Our wounded, or the enemy's?" She was trying to fill her role as the subordinate they thought she was, but it was turning out to be more of a chore than she originally planned. Absently, she also wondered why they hadn't seemed to notice her strange clothes or her lack of a tail. With a mental shrug, she guessed that they were both just too distracted by the battle.

Turles snorted. " _Both_ , of course. Any Saiyan too weak to walk home isn't worthy enough to remain living."

That was too harsh in Pan's mind, but she decided she didn't really have to listen to him in the end. They were ordered to search separately, so she could do what she wanted in the end. She pondered turning right around and returning to the cave, but she desperately wanted to help _someone_ in all this madness.

With her conscience demanding action, she tried not to think about how mad Trunks was going to be when she got home.


	6. Following Orders

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Six – Following Orders**

* * *

Kicking off the ground with a flare, Pan entered the city and followed any energy trail she could sense. She quickly located three weak signatures and homed in on them, noting with a cringe how the sounds of combat intensified the closer she got. Gunfire pinged and screeched as she landed behind a crumbly wall of a damaged building. Peering around the wall, she could see a line of Tuffle soldiers with their guns, all firing in the direction she sensed the three energy signatures.

She assumed the soldiers were Tuffles because they were much smaller than the average Saiyan or human, and they didn't sport the traditional Saiyan black hair either. She could easily disarm them, but she didn't want to directly interfere with the battle. Dismissing the group, Pan turned to the area they were targeting. It would be better just to remove the Saiyan invaders and then head home. She would feel accomplished if she did that, and her conscience would feel a little better too.

Skirting the battlefield and trying to stay out of sight, Pan approached the closest of the three signatures, but she was reduced to staring in shock when she came face to face with the owner. Black Saiyan eyes stared right back, only they belonged to a young boy, and he looked terrified. He had fuzzy black hair cropped short over his scalp and he was about a foot shorter than her. The Tuffles fired relentlessly at his temporary shelter of a broken wall and he trembled in response.

Pan had been expecting some huge, muscle brained brute, not a scared little child! He couldn't be more than eight years old and there were tears brimming at the corners of his eyes as he cowered under her scrutiny. He seemed to be expecting a violent rebuke from her rather than any form of salvation. "Don't worry kid," she told him with a friendly smile. "I'm here to help. You're supposed to retreat now."

"R-really?" the boy questioned and slightly pulled out of his shell-like posture. "But my brother and my friend, they're still trapped down there." He turned to stare at a gaping hole in the ground nearby. "They fell in awhile ago, but we don't know how to fly yet..."

"Oh," Pan remarked flatly and followed his gaze. That explained the other two power levels she had sensed. "Hang tight kid, I'll be right back." Stepping off the ledge, she floated down into the black abyss of the wounded building and summoned a yellow ball of energy in both hands to light her way.

As she landed lightly on the dusty, debris strewn floor, Pan caught a faint sound of whimpering and followed it to find another boy crouched over a limp body. Noticing the flashing yellow light, the boy looked up, startled. He too had the same reaction at seeing her, but he stood his ground beside his fallen comrade. "Rink won't wake up," he whined but grit his teeth in determination. "But I won't leave her!"

Pan tipped her head curiously at him. His eyes and hair resembled the other boy's, only this one's hair was slightly longer and had a wavy trait, giving it a fiery illusion. "Relax kid, I'm here to get you both out."

She crouched down beside him and examined his unconscious companion. It was a girl and she looked much younger than the boys, her dark hair was long and it pooled around her head like tainted water. "Please don't hurt her! It's my fault we got knocked down here!"

"Why would I hurt her?" Pan wondered, but quickly remembered her instructions to execute anyone too wounded to walk, be it Saiyan or Tuffle. She scowled and ground her teeth in aggravation. These Saiyans had some serious problems if they were sending their children off to war and leaving them to die. She reached down and lifted the small girl's limp body and held her close; she was warm and breathing which were good signs. "Come on kid, hop onto my back, we're leaving."

The boy reluctantly obeyed and after they emerged from the crumbling building they picked up the other boy too. With three small passengers, Pan headed back to the outskirts and noticed with interest that a group of Saiyans were gathered together there while a straggly stream of individuals were still converging on the congregation. Gunfire and victorious shouting erupted in the city as the Tuffle soldiers attempted to pick off any retreating forces still inside their city border.

Landing a safe distance from the main group of Saiyans, Pan held fast to the unconscious girl in her arms while the two boys let go of their savior but remained to loiter nearby. They apparently still feared rebuke from their superiors for needing assistance in their retreat.

The two men that resembled Goku noticed her arrival and approached with two others trailing behind. The other two were a male and a female that Pan recognized from the day before, but she couldn't remember their names at the moment.

"Well Tora, Fasha, it looks like both your sons managed to survive their first battle after all," said one of the Goku-look-a-likes.

"Yes but not of their own power," grumbled the other "Goku". Pan still wasn't sure how to tell the two apart but guessed that the latter was the one that had hit her, since he seemed to have a constant sneer on his face. "They should both be culled, according to the custom." He turned his hard gaze to Pan and the charge in her arms. "Just like that worthless mongrel. Look, she's already a corpse."

Pan's own gaze darkened and she felt a corner of her mouth raise in a silent snarl. She was suddenly unsure how long she could remain on this planet without kicking someone's ass and taking their name. She subconsciously gripped the small body tighter as the two boys scurried over to their mother and cowered under her arms. The words that spilled out of Fasha's mouth aligned almost perfectly with what Pan had been thinking. "Just try it," the female Saiyan hissed in a dangerous tone.

"I will, if that was a challenge!" growled the grumpy one. He stepped closer with an imposing intent but Tora moved to intercept and the two males faced off for a tense moment.

"Enough!" barked the more sensible Goku clone. "Turles, stand down. The children will be spared the customary punishment, this time."

Turles rounded on him with growl. "But Bardock, they don't _deserve_ to live!"

"I've made my decision!" Bardock snapped. "We've suffered enough losses today. Let it be at that."

Seething, Turles roared in frustration and took off in a blaze of angry energy. Pan watched his departure and then turned to regard Bardock briefly. _These guys act like brothers,_ she thought absently. _O_ _ne_ _of them is probably my great grandpa, but I really hope it's not Turles, he's a jerk._

She blinked with a start when Bardock looked right back at her. He seemed to finally take note of her odd clothing and lack of a tail. "Is this one of those tail-less escapees you were telling me about, Tora?"

The other male moved to stand beside Bardock and nodded before casting a curious gaze around. "Yeah, this is the female, but I don't see the male with purple hair."

 _Violet_ , Pan corrected silently and noticed with a frown that, although Fasha had defended her sons well enough, she suddenly showed no outward appearance of affection for them. In fact, she suddenly seemed to be ignoring their very existence, with her arms crossed over her chest and her sight fixed on anything but them. _What is_ _ **wrong**_ _with these people?_

"As an outcast, you didn't have to help us today," Bardock told Pan, his voice was gentle and he sounded so much like Goku. "You have proven your worth and you are welcome in our colony."

"That's quite a privilege to be throwing around, Bardock," Fasha commented with a smirk. "Are you sure it doesn't have something to do with her resembling your beloved Gine?"

Pan didn't really know what to think of that exchange. Who was Gine? Bardock's wife or something? And did they really share a resemblance? Pan always thought she looked a lot like her grandma Chi-Chi, but she was suddenly very excited at the prospect of meeting her great grandmother. She was already hoping Bardock was her relative, since he seemed decent enough considering how uncouth the rest of the populace was acting.

Bardock bickered lightly with Fasha and Tora but Pan tuned it out when her attention was drawn down to the small girl in her arms. "Rink is waking up!" one of the boys yipped and scampered back to Pan excitedly, followed closely by his brother. The girl squirmed in her hold and Pan knelt down to let the boys see that their friend was unharmed.

When the girl opened her eyes, both pools as black as her hair, she met Pan's gaze with a start and tried to push out of her hold but she still seemed too weak to move much. Her bottom lip trembled and she gave a little squeak of fear. "Who are you?"

Before Pan could reply, one of the boys piped up. "She's the one who saved us!"

Pan offered a friendly smile and nodded. "I'm Pan, and you're Rink, I take it?"

With the reassurance of her friends nearby and Pan's gentle voice and expression, the girl appeared to physically relax and she frowned with a proper correction on her tongue. "Rinkusu."

"Yeah but we call her Rink for short," the fiery haired boy commented as he ruffle the girl's mane. She grumbled at him in response but he ignored her and looked at Pan. "I'm Raion, and my brother here is Jaga."

"Thanks for saving us!" Jaga exclaimed with a grin.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help." Pan regarded all three of them in wonder. How in the world could the innocent light she plainly seen in these children turn into the brutal darkness that was their adult counterparts? What would happen in their future that could corrupt them so much?

"Rink's parents died in a battle last year, so we try to look out for her," Raion explained, effectively pulling Pan out of her musing.

"I'm fine on my own," Rink muttered and crossed her arms in a childish pout, though it was obvious the subject hit a nerve.

Pan had to wonder how true the child's statement was though. Considering what she had seen so far, having a Saiyan parent didn't mean much other than providing a certain level of protection.

Footsteps crunched over the dry ground and Pan looked up to see Bardock looming over them, arms crossed and looking every bit as intimidating as his fierce brother. Rink cowered under his scrutiny and instinctively leaned back into Pan's torso. "You can put her down now. If she's awake, then she can walk."

Pan met the man's gaze squarely and encased the girl protectively. "I'd like to hold on to her, if that's alright." _Or even if it's not_ , she added silently.

"Do as you wish." With a grunt, Bardock turned, strode toward his congregated unit of Saiyans and began barking orders for their return home.

The quarter Saiyan frowned at him. For the few good qualities he had, he sure seemed to have an arrogant streak. But then again, what Saiyan besides Grandpa didn't? Pan looked down when Raion tapped her arm. "You'll carry Rink home for us?"

She nodded and stood up, effortlessly hefting the small girl with her as the two boys took off in the wake of Bardock and their parents. Pan followed at a meager pace and gave Rink a curious look. "How old are you anyway?"

The girl nestled into Pan's hold and appeared to think earnestly for a moment. "Six, I think."

Pan would have fallen over in shock had she not been carrying a passenger. _Six?_ And she had been deployed into the middle of a battlefield? It was really no wonder to her now, why the Saiyans were so few in number. Especially when she thought about the brutal customs Turles had mentioned. If they couldn't survive on their own, then they were killed by their own kind.

It didn't make any sense, and Pan had to consciously resist gripping the child tighter. She knew she should probably be heading back to the cave and explain her day to Trunks, but she wasn't about to leave Rink to stagger home in this wilderness. Besides, Bardock's colony was probably by the lake, so this little detour was actually on the way home.

Trunks would understand. In fact, he would probably have done the same thing, had he been in her position...

* * *

AN: My three original characters I made here, Raion(lion), Jaga(jaguar) and Rinkusu(lynx) are all obviously based on a big-cat theme, inspired from Tora(tiger) although I know his Japanese name is actually Toma(tomato). The trio are minor characters, but since Pan will be interacting with them more than once, I didn't want them to be faceless nobodies...


	7. Learning to Fly

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Seven – Learning to Fly**

* * *

"We're the weakest, so we have to bring up the rear," Raion explained to Pan as they trekked along through the wilderness, his short hair flickering on the warm breeze like a black flame. "But someday we'll learn how to fly and keep up with the others." By "others" he referred to the group of Saiyans that were healthy enough to fly and had disappeared in the distance some time ago, leaving the wounded to stagger home in a ragged pack, to which the children fell in line with.

Pan was only partially listening as the boy and his brother chattered about various things. Part of her attention was on the dozing child in her arms while yet another was diverted to fretting about whether or not she would get back to Trunks in time without making him worry. She could easily fly off and deliver Rink to the colony but she didn't want to leave the boys either. At the rate they were moving though, it would be dark before they reached the lake. She had forgotten how long it took to get somewhere on foot.

"How old were you when you learned to fly?" Raion asked her curiously.

"Three or four, I guess," Pan answered mechanically but suddenly felt her concerns slip away like water as a conclusion dawned on her.

"Wow!" Jaga marveled up at her. "You were so little! How did you learn so fast?"

"My gran-" the quarter Saiyan cut herself off, remembering that she was "supposed" to have been raised in a Tuffle laboratory and not by her parents and grandparents. "That's a secret," she mended lamely but quickly turned the subject back to the boys. "But why haven't _you two_ learned to fly yet?"

The boys shared an odd look before turning two adorably pitiful faces up at her. "No one will teach us."

"What?" Pan snapped, growing agitated despite knowing there was a youngster attempting to rest against her bosom. How the heck were they supposed to learn these things without someone to teach them? "Why not?"

Raion shrugged. "They say it's so we'll learn to be independent."

 _Oh yes, because that made so much sense! Don't train the children, just throw them headlong into a battlefield and if they manage to survive, hooray! New bloodthirsty warriors for the clan!_ Pan tried to fight back the aggravated growl in her throat but Rink seemed to feel the vibration anyway, her tiny body tensed and she gripped the cloth of Pan's gi anxiously.

Releasing a breath of frustration, Pan offered the girl a soothing reassurance and then turned back to the boys with a smile. "How about _I_ teach you to fly so we can get home a little faster?"

"Really!?" both Raion and Jaga chorused and practically danced with excitement.

She scrutinized them carefully. "Is there any reason I shouldn't?"

"Weeeell," Raion drawled innocently. "Some of the older warriors might bark at you about it."

 _As if I care about that!_ Pan shouted silently and waved a dismissive hand. "I can handle that. Let's just get started."

The following five minutes consisted of instruction, while the ten minutes after that included implementation and failure. Finally, twenty minutes, seven collisions and few expletives later, and the boys were airborne of their own power. Rink had opted not to participate but held fast to Pan's torso as if she never intended to let go. Pan didn't mind though, she felt sorry for the poor kid, thinking she was probably traumatized for life.

Pan remembered a time when she herself had been that age. Although she had been trained and was fighting in world tournaments since she was four, she knew all too well a child's natural need for their parent's (or grandparent's) comfort. She couldn't imagine what being tossed into a chaotic war zone at such a young age was like, mostly because the world tournaments back home were much more controlled and not nearly as life-threatening.

Once the boys had finished with their loud and obnoxious celebration, Pan hovered up to join them. "Ok, ok, good job, now settle down and concentrate. We've still got a ways to go," she said and received two very serious nods from two very young faces. "Follow me, and say something if you start to get tired or begin to fall." They nodded again and followed when she took off, leaving the small group of staggering wounded to glare up at them spitefully. Pan wasn't worried about them though, since they were all cruel adults that could take care of themselves.

Even though the boys were flying now, it still took her longer to reach the lake compared to if she were alone and by the time they arrived at the designated colony, Rink had fallen asleep. She jerked awake when Pan touched down though, and the child's grip instantly tightened again; she didn't seem reassured at being home. From a normal standpoint her reaction should have seemed unusual, but at this point it didn't really surprise the quarter Saiyan. She could easily imagine that since the girl was parent-less she no doubt had to endure constant bullying every day.

Still, Pan felt she had to try and encourage her, else she could end up taking the girl back home with her and she was sure Trunks would have a meltdown if she did. "Ok Rink, you're home now. I'm putting you down," Pan said and proceeded to kneel down, setting the girl's feet on the ground.

Rink made a whimpering sound and still clung to her savior but her grip lessened when Raion and Jaga came closer to reassure her. "Come on Rink, let's go see Gine, I bet she's got something good for us to eat!" The girl nodded hesitantly and released her hold ever so slowly before finally following after Raion.

Jaga peered up at Pan with a grin and reached out for her hand. "Come on, we want you to meet Gine! She's really nice."

Pan nodded down at him and let him lead her further into the colony. It was situated in a grand hollow, with sheer rock walls rising up for a mile or more on all sides. All around the circumference of the hollow were caves and niches, where numerous Saiyans came and went or loitered or busied themselves with one chore or another. Much like the first group she and Trunks had encountered upon arriving, the many individuals came in all sorts and sizes, from short and stocky to tall and wiry. Many of them had their gazes on Pan and her miniature entourage but none seemed interested enough to confront her.

The smell of cooked meat wafted by and Pan suddenly realized how hungry she was. She noticed the children were leading her straight to its source, a fire-pit where multiple pikes with crude slabs of meat hung and sizzled.

There were a few women tending to the food but Raion and Rink made a beeline for only one of them. In that instant Pan halted in her steps, despite Jaga's insistent tugging at her arm. "That's Gine, come on, she's not scary."

Pan wasn't scared, but bewildered upon seeing the Saiyan he called Gine. Somehow, before the boy had named her, she had known that she was the one Fasha had mentioned shared a resemblance with Pan. If Gine truly was her great grandmother, then it was quite clear that she had passed on some facial features, though Pan was still convinced that she got most of her looks from her mother and her Grandma Chi-Chi.

Once Jaga finally succeeded in tugging her forward again, Pan blinked with surprise when Gine carefully knelt down to greet Raion and Rink, her belly was big and round. _She's pregnant! She looks younger than me but she's already about to pop!_ The raven haired quarter Saiyan was speechless by the time she came within a few feet of her supposed ancestor. She wondered if that was Grandpa Goku in there and desperately wanted to shout a greeting to the unborn child, but restrained herself and offered a wide grin instead.

"This is Pan, she saved us during the retreat today!" Raion, who was the outspoken one, exclaimed to Gine.

"Is that so?" the woman replied with a gentle smile. Her ebony eyes were bright and clear as she too seemed to notice the similarities they shared, though she didn't mention it. Aside from an uncanny resemblance, they were almost the exact same height. "Well, thank you Pan. These three can be a lot of trouble, but they keep me company when the warriors head out to fight. I was really worried today, with this being their first battle."

Pan watched her interact with the children, the way she touched their heads tenderly and spoke softly. Even though Fasha was the mother of the boys, Gine was the one who actually played the part for them. "They were too young to be out there," Pan replied sadly. "Especially Rink."

"I know," Gine agreed with a sigh. "I tried to get Bardock to postpone it, but the council wouldn't have it."

Pan quirked up an odd expression. Council? These brainless bullies had a council? It just didn't seem right, but before she could question it, Bardock landed beside Gine, effectively scattering the children with a startled cry. Apparently he had been perched atop a ledge from above and had watched the entire exchange. "Bardock!" Gine yowled, seemingly just as startled as the children, only her reaction was to swat at him. "Stop _doing_ that!"

The man's only response was a scoff as he pulled his mate closer with one arm and gave the children and Pan a suspicious appraisal. "You four are here earlier than expected."

"It's a secret," both boys chorused through innocent grins.

Bardock raised a brow at them and then turned it on Pan. She could tell he probably already knew the truth, that the boys could now fly. With that in mind, Pan began to inch away and waved a hand in farewell. "Well, this has been fun, but I really should be going..."

"Back to your mate?" the male questioned, causing Pan to cringe.

"W-well..." She really didn't want to have to answer that, but thankfully she didn't need to, as Bardock continued without seeming to notice her hesitation.

"I'd like to meet him. Tell him he's welcome to visit once, and I will determine for myself if he should be exiled or not."

Pan nodded with a sigh of relief. "I'll tell him, but he's not too keen on socializing. He might not come."

Bardock nodded tightly but Pan missed any reply he might have made as she was suddenly swarmed by the three kids. "You're leaving?" Jaga whined.

"You'll come back right?" Raion wondered and then added in a low whisper. " _And teach us more about flying_?"

Pan could only offer a weak smile. "I can't make any promises." _After I tell Trunks about what I did today, he may never let me out of the cave again..._

"Please come back?" Rink practically mewed, her small voice timid as she lightly gripped Pan's pant leg and peered up at her with large, round eyes.

Pan discovered she was no match against such an adorable request. Bottom lip quivering pathetically, she knelt down and gave each child a fond pat on the head. "I'll try."

"We'll be planning another raid on the Tuffle city soon," Bardock mentioned over the children's sad whimpering. "You're welcome to join us." He said it as though he were inviting her to dinner...

 _Great, just what I wanted_ , Pan thought sarcastically, but nodded to him soberly and turned to leave before she could take one last look at the despairing faces below her.

Blasting off into the sky, she headed straight for the lake and dove right in. Just in case someone was watching where she went, she entered and flew up the channel of the waterfall. After landing in the cave with a splash she flared a bit of energy to dry off and then took a deep breath for bravery as she crossed over to Trunks' work area.

He met her half way, arms crossed and a peeved look about him.

"Oh, um, I'm back?" she chirped and offered a sheepish grin.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

Yeah... He definitely wasn't going to like what she had to tell him.

* * *

AN: I'm going to start leaving previews for the next chapter with the hopes of stoking anticipation. :)

Next Chapter: He hated being upset at her, but why couldn't she understand? If she meddled too much with events, especially those that involved her ancestors, she may end up never being born! He just wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened...


	8. Anecdotes and Compromises

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Eight – Anecdotes and Compromises**

* * *

"So then I taught them how to fly - and they showed me their colony - and Bardock invited me to help raid Tuffle cities - and he wants to meet you," Pan rambled out in a single breath, leaving her gasping as a result.

Trunks raised a lavender brow. "Are you done?" he asked and Pan nodded apprehensively with her head bowed. She had made him promise not to interrupt her explanation, so he had listened as patiently as he could. Now that she had finished however, he didn't really know where to start. He sighed in frustration and decided to begin with their initial agreement. "Pan, I told you to _avoid_ them, not _mingle_ with them."

"I _tried!_ " Pan insisted fervently. "They found _me_ , honest!"

Trunks sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose to fend off the headache brewing there. "Alright, alright! Just, try not to let it happen again, okay?" He turned and made to cross back to his work, speaking as he went. "If this Bardock and Gine really are your relatives, then it's dangerous to interact with them."

"But I- I'd like to go back." Pan's voice was quiet, but Trunks had no trouble hearing her as he turned back to stare at her incredulously.

"Huh?" He gave her a dry look. "You're kidding."

Timidly, Pan scuffed her shoe on the hard stone floor. "It's just, those kids need to learn to defend themselves, but no one will teach them."

"Pan," Trunks groaned, his shoulders drooping in exasperation. "You _do_ realize you would only be helping the monsters that destroyed an entire race, right?"

That thought seemed to strike a nerve and she hesitated, but her face grew determined a moment later. "But if I don't help them, they'll be culled by Turles!"

Trunks allowed for a few solemn seconds to pass before he replied with a careful tenderness. "I hate to say this Pan, but in a few years, everyone on the planet will be killed anyway. And we can't interfere. There's nothing we can do to stop it, or else we risk altering the future completely."

"I know that," Pan replied with a hard expression and clenched fists. "But my grandpa taught me to do what feels right." She raised her dark orbs to his in a desperate plea. "Trunks, helping these kids feels _right_ to me."

Knowing her stubborn streak had set in and seeing that his attempt to reason with her calmly had failed, Trunks growled in aggravation and threw up his arms as he stormed off. "Fine! Do what you want!"

"Trunks," she whined after him but didn't pursue him and remained there beside the curtain of the waterfall.

Ignoring her pathetic attempt to appease him, Trunks settled back into his current project. After spending about twenty minutes angrily attempting to fuse an ion limiter to a power stabilizer, with very little success, he sighed and stepped back to cast a guilty glance in Pan's direction. She was sulking, sitting on the floor with her back to him and facing the cave mouth, apparently not having moved from that spot.

He hated being upset at her, but why couldn't she understand? If she meddled too much with events, especially those that involved her ancestors, she may end up never being born! He just wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened...

Still, she had a point, he guessed. If _he_ had been faced with three helpless children, regardless of the circumstances, he would most likely have done the same as her. Pan was drawn to helping others, it was her nature, and Trunks wouldn't change that about her for the world. Blowing out a weary breath, he reached for his phone and entered a few commands, causing the device to pop out a small chip the size of a fingernail into his palm.

He crossed the expanse of the cave, the waterfall thrumming loudly in his ears as he knelt down beside the woman and gave her a playful nudge. "Hey, aren't you a little too old to be sulking?" He offered a gentle smirk, knowing that actually, sulking was an improvement for her. There was a time when _she_ would have been the one to throw a tantrum and storm off fuming. The fact that she was silently brooding on the matter instead of obnoxiously raving about it was a testament to how much she had matured over the years.

This realization made Trunks wonder if _he_ was the one that was regressing into childlike behavior.

Pan had been gazing blankly at the falling water when he approached, her legs pulled close to her chest and arms wrapped about them. She gave him a curious look veined with disbelief. "Aren't you still mad at me?"

"No," he answered softly and brought a hand up to touch her head fondly. "I'm not mad, I'm just scared. If something happened to you, I-" His breath caught in his throat and he had to shift gears for fear of losing all composure. "Look, if you want to go back to the colony, I won't stop you. But when you leave the cave in the future, do me a favor and keep this on you at all times?"

He showed her the chip in his other palm and she looked down at it curiously. "What is it?"

"It's a homing beacon," he answered and pressed his thumb on its flat surface. "If you get into trouble, just press it for five seconds," he explained only an instant before his phone started ringing incessant. "I'll be out there to help you faster than you can say Kamehameha."

Pan tipped her head at the odd little chip but then turned up a wry smile at him. "You should know better than most that if I'm saying Kamehameha, I won't need your help." Her smile turned into a complacent smirk. "I'm stronger than anyone on the planet, besides you. What kind of trouble could I possible get into that I wouldn't be able to get out of?"

"You may be stronger than any current Saiyan but anything could happen out there." He offered the chip, palm up. "Please, just keep it on you when you leave. It'll make me feel better."

The raven haired woman blew out an annoyed sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I'll wear your silly beacon thing," she said and took the tiny device. "Do I keep it in my pocket, or what?"

"It would be best to wear it someplace easily accessible, around your neck or a wrist, although your neck would probably be the most efficient, since either hand could activate it."

Pan quirked up an odd face. "Just what sort of trouble are you anticipating me to get into?"

"I'd rather not say." Trunks looked away with a jaded frown. "The horrors I've seen in my lifetime don't do my imagination any favors."

"Maybe I don't want to know after all," she said with a cringe but then smiled sheepishly when her stomach growled, loudly. "I almost forgot how hungry I was. Which reminds me!" She stood up and waved her arms around in a mild frenzy. "What's with the food in the house? It's horrible!"

"I told you Pan, the Capsule-House is an emergency unit, it was stockpiled only with basic nutritional and survival supplies." He stood up as well and made a face. "But I'll admit, the food tastes pretty bad."

"Alright then!" Pan gave her sternum a proud thud with one fist. "I've decided to make it my job to bring home food every day!"

"What kind of food exactly? I know it's not in your nature to kill animals, Pan."

"Oh, well, you have a point there..." Pan crossed her arms and contemplated a moment before suddenly beaming with an idea. "I'll catch fish! Grandpa taught me to fish when I was little, so I'm ok with that at least."

Trunks offered a nervous smile. "Fish is fine and all, but every day?"

"Don't give me that, mister!" she snapped, shaking a fist. "If not for me, you'll be eating freeze-dried asparagus for two months!"

"Ok, ok!" He held up his hands defensively. "I'm just saying, keep an eye out for other things to eat while your "fishing", alright?"

Before Pan could reply, her stomach rumbled again and she slouched dramatically and headed for the house. "I'm too hungry to argue anymore. I don't care how bad the Capsule-Food tastes, I'm gonna eat and go to bed."

Trunks couldn't help but marvel at how much she took after her grandpa Goku at times, though she would deny it fervently, of course. Something she said made him narrow his gaze though and he followed after her when his own stomach grumbled. "When you say "bed", I'm assuming you mean "floor", since it's my turn for the bed tonight."

Pan rounded on him with a glare. "You're not really making me sleep on the floor are you? A gentleman would-"

"Don't even start with me, Pan," Trunks cut her off with an irritable growl and glanced down to consult his watch. "I've been up for two days and a night, not to mention the days on this planet are longer, with twenty hours of daylight and ten hours of darkness." He gave her a stale look. "I think I deserve to sleep on the bed tonight."

Pan merely huffed and waved a bothered hand at him. "Fine, you win, I'll sleep on the floor. But starting tomorrow, when I bring back some fish, you have to clean them," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone and strode into the house, nose in the air stubbornly.

"But what does that have to do with-?" Trunks started to ask but sighed in defeat and decided to simply accept his fate. He could already see that easing into a normal routine for two months was going to be a long and arduous ordeal, but as he followed her into the house, he felt his mouth twist up into a contented smirk. Much like their time traveling together through space all those years ago, living with Pan was proving to be a challenge, but if he was to be completely honest with himself, he wouldn't have things any other way.

* * *

Next Chapter: Feeling a pang of guilt, Pan practically dove at him and he caught her in a welcoming embrace with a chuckle. She really wished he didn't have to stay cooped up in the dark cave all the time...


	9. Routines and Habits

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

AN: Since the cover art for this story is prone to change, I drew up a pic depicting a scene in this chapter. If it isn't the current cover art and you want to see it, just head over to DeviantArt, do a search for **MurasameLiger100** and you should find my art easy enough.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine – Routines and Habits**

Pan flew through the skies at a steady pace as she headed back to the waterfall cave that she had come to know as her temporary home. She felt sweat slide down her face and glared up at the harsh sunlight high above. Trunks had been right, the days were much longer on Plant than they were on Earth. Despite the warm, dry climate caused by the twin suns in orbit, she was starting to get used to the changes. It had been a week since her and Trunks had arrived and she felt that they were both settling into a comfortable routine.

Trunks spent most of his waking hours working on the time machine, which was mandatory if they were ever going to get off this rock, but he also helped out with a few other chores as well. One of which was cleaning the fish she brought back with her, something he would be doing as soon as she returned since she currently had a capsule full of aquatic spoils in her pocket.

Pan liked to think she spent her days a bit more vividly than him. First thing in the morning she would head to Bardock's colony and train with her three proteges, though only the boys seemed to be receptive to the combat training while Rink was slowly getting the hang of flying. Pan also spent some of her time conversing with Gine and Bardock and learning about the deeper facets of a Saiyan's lifestyle. Bardock often questioned her about Trunks but Pan would just shrug and tell him that her lavender haired counterpart would come to meet him when he was ready.

She had made it a point to avoid Turles whenever possible, since he seemed determined to make her life miserable during her time spent within the colony. Though the apparent clone of her grandpa would only harass her whenever Bardock was absent or distracted, and she was gradually discovering that she could defy him without too many repercussions. As it turned out, Saiyan hierarchy was not determined by gender or age, but power. It was merely coincidence that the females were generally weaker, much like humans back on Earth, actually.

She knew It was really only a matter of time before her temper got the better of her and she ended up pounding the arrogant Saiyan into the dirt. It bothered her that he looked so much like her grandpa but he had a unique, sadistic sneer that Goku had never brandished throughout all the years she had known him. That aspect would help a little bit when the time came for her to establish her dominance. She suspected the time was nearing, for he was beginning to discover her trigger points, one of which was the kids.

Pan scowled and her energy spiked as she flew. If he so much as touched a hair on their heads, she'd rip his tail off and throw it to the lake's sea-monster! (She had discovered that beast yesterday and hoped she would never have to behold its hideous face again.) Then, without a tail himself, _he_ would be the one exiled. A perfect irony, that.

Closing her eyes for a second, she tried to calm herself and think of something else. Like Gine. The female Saiyan was so close to having her baby that everyday Pan made her morning visit she was sure Gine would have the little bundle in her arms. Pan couldn't wait to find out if the infant was her grandpa Goku, she dearly hoped he was. That would mean without a doubt that Turles was not her ancestor but just some deranged, cruel and distant relative that she was determined to disown.

Once again feeling her anger rise concerning his existence, Pan curbed her thoughts to her other daily activities and how she spent the remainder of each day foraging and fishing for food. As it turned out, the fish in the lake beside the cave were mostly bottom feeders (aside from the sea-monster) that tasted worse than the food supplies in the Capsule-House. That was ok though, since it gave her the perfect excuse to go exploring new areas on Plant for the best fishing spots.

So far, the most ideal place was a huge rainforest far to the west of the lake, with pristine flowing rivers full of fat, tasty fish. The place was lush and wild and full of all kinds of lifeforms, ranging from all manner of animals to dinosaurs of which she had never seen on Earth. It was easily her favorite place on this brutal rock, and she wanted earnestly to share her find with Trunks, or maybe even her three young followers in the colony.

She knew the kids would love to see such a dynamic environment, but she suspecting talking Bardock into letting her take them on a field trip would be harder than it had been when she asked to train them.

Idly, she thought it was sort of strange that no Saiyan colonies had settled near the thriving jungle, but she guessed it was due to there being a lack of established dwellings and caves. The only shelter the rainforest provided was the huge, leafy trees that canopied over the rest of the foliage, creating a sweltering heat instead of a dry one. Such a humid atmosphere was perfect for providing a vast supply of other food, such as fruit that resembled and tasted like mangoes and plants that could not be classified as anything but mushrooms, according to Trunks.

She frowned upon thinking about him. He spent way too much time in the cave and she worried he was getting pent up and frustrated. Ideally, she wished they could move the Capsule-House to her new favorite spot, but she doubted he would go for it. He had been set on avoiding distractions like animals and the cave was the perfect place for him to work on the time machine undisturbed.

Still, she worried about his mental wellness as he practically obsessed over his work, day in and day out. She tried to keep an upbeat attitude when around him but she herself didn't sleep well on the nights she had the floor. They would even sometimes have growling or grumbling matches when they both happened to be feeling exceedingly grumpy, the unhappy exchanges ceasing only when one of them would retreat, either him to his work area or she to the vast outdoors, or both.

On top of their new routine though, Pan had come to notice that Trunks was gradually acting a little differently every day. For instance, she had long been known for hugging people from behind, be it family or friends, and it was no different with him. She usually did so after returning from her expeditions, but she noticed that his reaction to her generic displays of affection had begun with a grunt of annoyance and his body would stiffen as though she was making him uncomfortable.

She didn't want to make him miserable but she often couldn't help herself. Trunks was all she had left of home and without her parents around to randomly glomp, she decided he would just have to deal with it. Thankfully, however, after a few days of persistent conditioning, he had started to come around and if he wasn't extremely busy with a repair, would reach back to return her hug with a quick squeeze before resuming his work, a lasting smile on his face. Pan didn't miss such subtle nuances and the exchange was often a silent one. She was also pretty sure his response was becoming a little longer and he would turn towards her a little more each time, although she supposed it could just be her imagination...

Blinking out of her musing, she found herself suddenly hovering in front of the waterfall. Phasing through it, she released the capsule with her load of fish and other assorted produce, dumping it by the entrance so Trunks could clean the catch with easy access to the water. Grinning proudly at her spoils, she turned and crossed the cavern to find the half-Saiyan in his work place. "Hey Trunks, I caught some more fish, I also found a bunch of new stuff to try."

He was facing her and wiping mechanical grease off his hands with a rag when she rounded the small alcove lit brightly by artificial lights. The lavender haired man smiled pleasantly at seeing her despite the obvious weariness in his sapphire orbs. Feeling a pang of guilt, Pan practically dove at him and he caught her in a welcoming embrace with a chuckle. She really wished he didn't have to stay cooped up in the dark cave all the time...

"New stuff?" he questioned dubiously. "Nothing like those mutant crab things you brought home yesterday, I hope?"

"No, I think they're potatoes," Pan answered and leaned into him happily, enjoying the feel of his warm chest and the thrumming of his heart in her ear. How she loved the feeling of another body pressed against her own, how his energy flowed and swirled with hers.

Fond memories of home came rushing into her mind and she smiled as he held her close. How often did her parents, grandparents and even her uncle Goten have to put up with her nonsensical embraces? She didn't really care if it ever annoyed them though, it was just something she had to do.

Hugging them was real, it was a solid, tangible reminder that they were alive, that they were _there_. It was a ritual she could no longer perform with her beloved grandpa, therefore she made it a point to do so with anyone and everyone she loved. It was no striking revelation that she loved Trunks. As far as she knew, she had always loved him, not really remembering when the first realization had hit her. Probably sometime during their grand tour through space, if she had to guess. Much like Goten though, Trunks had always been a part of her life growing up. He was like family, yet he technically wasn't.

To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure where to categorize him anymore. Best friend didn't seem applicable anymore, it didn't seem strong enough, and did that title really work if the other person didn't consider you as such too? She wanted to ask him about the subject, but working up the courage to do so was proving to be more of a challenge than she thought it should have been.

"Well, let's just hope they _taste_ like potatoes," Trunks said, making a face. "Sorry Pan, I'm already getting tired of fish." He didn't seem to be getting tired of holding her though.

"You're just saying that because you have to gut them everyday," she countered with a knowing smirk. "But if you want a different kind of meat then you'll have to kill it yourself. Which reminds me, I found this amazing rainforest and it has all sorts of wildlife!" She gave him a hopeful look. "In fact, you could take a trip out there with me tomorrow and-"

Trunks sighed and stepped back, effectively ending their prolonged embrace. "You know I can't do that, Pan. I've already run into more delays than I anticipated." He gestured tiredly at the pod. "At this rate I'll have to cut out even more sleep if I expect to finish on time."

 _More_ sleep? She looked at the pod and back to him. He _had_ to be joking. He was already running on practically no sleep as it was. Without sleep and sunlight he was sure to go insane within a week and she couldn't just stand around and watch him suffer. She had to at least _try_ to reason with him. "Well then, I was thinking it would be great if we could move our base there instead. It's _way_ more cheerful than this dark old cave."

"Pan," Trunks groaned in irritation. "I told you, I can't deal with any distractions. The wildlife you're talking about would hamper any or all of my progress on the repairs."

Pan felt her mouth quiver slightly but she set her jaw stubbornly. She was only trying to help. Some sunlight would do him a world of good but he just wouldn't accept that if it meant the repairs were delayed. She understood that it was important to get home as soon as possible, but still, what was the point if all he did was burn out? The situation was just too frustrating and she released a dismal sigh.

Not meeting his gaze, she nodded sullenly and turned away. Why couldn't he see that she was just worried about him? Granted, she wasn't doing a very good job at portraying her feelings but Trunks was smart, he should have been able to figure it out, right?

At any rate, she was too upset to talk to him anymore and trudged over to the waterfall to work on cleaning the various produce that she had deposited there.

 _No sense in pouting. He obviously won't be swayed on the matter,_ she thought sadly as she sat down and inspected the vegetables laid out before her. _May as well get something done._

Trunks usually allowed some time to pass before patching up any argument they had, so when she reached for the first "potato" to be cleaned, she wasn't expecting his sturdy arm to wrap itself around her waist.

With a sidelong glance Pan could see that he was crouched directly behind her and she gave a startled yelp when he pulled her closer to his chest. She wanted earnestly to ask him what the heck had gotten into him, but not wanting to ruin a good thing, she relaxed and leaned into his hold. Although still frustrated with his stubbornness, she could feel positive energy practically pouring out of him and that seemed to make everything right with the world again.

Absently, she noticed a negative thread weaving around the mass of positive energy that he exuded, and Pan wondered what was bothering him. She quickly dismissed the concern though, thinking he was probably still just worried about finishing his work on time. Smiling contentedly, she reached up behind her head to latch around his neck in an awkward return. She was now, more than ever, convinced that hugs made everything better.

When Trunks let out an amused breath, Pan guessed that he had come to the same conclusion.

* * *

AN: I have a very strong emotional attachment to this chapter, specifically to the part about Pan and her hugging obsession. When a person's gone, you can't hug them anymore, therefore, hug everyone you love! You may not get the chance tomorrow!

Next Chapter: Really, any form of physical contact made him anxious because he wasn't used to it and often didn't know how to react in turn. With Pan, however, he was quickly altering his opinion on the matter.


	10. Guilty Pleasure

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Ten – Guilty Pleasure**

* * *

With a tired sigh mired in utter defeat, Trunks watched his companion turn away sadly and trudge back across the cave without another word. He had just told her in no uncertain terms that they weren't moving their temporary home to the more lively jungle she had found. The very idea was ridiculous, since moving would serve no real advantage. Why she was obsessing over the matter was beyond him, though he supposed he did owe it to her to make a compromise of some sort.

As the quarter Saiyan sat down beside the cascading water, her back to him, Trunks took a calming breath and made his approach. He could tell that she was attempting not to pout by staying busy with a chore, but it was plain to him that he had some damage control to tend to. Their disagreements often ended this way, with her retreating to her little corner of the world and he waiting for the storm to blow over. He was getting tired of the arguments though. All he really wanted was the peace that came when his female companion was happy, because then he could focus on his work without his nagging conscience prodding him constantly.

Stepping lightly towards her, his approach muffled by the din of the cascading water, he knelt behind her, knowing exactly how to mend her sullen mood.

It was no secret that Pan loved giving hugs, be it with family or friends, it obviously gave her some kind of euphoric pleasure. Trunks had never really been a fan of them himself, though his family wasn't much on such physical displays of affection, with the exception of his grandmother and sometimes his mother. Really, any form of physical contact made him anxious because he wasn't used to it and often didn't know how to react in turn. With Pan, however, he was quickly altering his opinion on the matter. Her hugs were full of warmth and innocence and seemed to resonate with a fond glow.

Where he used to endure her random glomps with an annoyed frown, now he was beginning to understand and emulate her obsession. It had only taken a week of conditioning, and now he looked forward and even anticipated her daily embraces. He knew he should probably be avoiding such blatant contact with her, but with each passing day he was finding it harder and harder to salvage whatever scraps of ordinance he had against courting her.

 _She's too young for you_ , his practical voice berated him, making him scowl. _She's old enough to make her own decisions_ , his selfish side argued back, effectively smothering the first voice until it was a tiny, fading echo in the back of his mind. Smirking in satisfaction, he reached to wrap an arm around Pan's middle, eliciting a yelp from her when he pulled her close.

It took her a few seconds to respond but she eventually relaxed and leaned into him with a smile. As he thought, she couldn't resist the solid contact and reached up with both arms to return the gesture, cupping her hands around his nape in the only embrace she could manage under such an awkward position. He let out a soft chuckle and felt her aura spark with contentment, which only resulted in stoking his own, filling him with a sense of happiness to which he couldn't compare.

Trunks also found it oddly amusing how their silent exchanges often flowed better than their vocal counterparts.

He blinked down at her, unable to meet her gaze fully due to her awkward perspective directly beneath his chin. He tried to formulate a sentence to test his theory, but the feel of her head flush with his sternum, and the thrumming of her heartbeat against his ribcage was thoroughly distracting and all he really wanted to do was silently bask in her presence for awhile longer.

Unfortunately, Pan had other ideas and pulled away in order to give him a curious look lined with suspicion. As much as she liked hugs, she had a short attention span and any prolonged inactivity was unacceptable to her existence. "If this is your way of making me feel better, I guess it sort of worked." Her smile faded and her tenebrous eyes saddened. "But if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm just really worried about you. It can't be good to be cooped up in here all the time."

So that was it then. She was just worried for his health? For it to be something so simple, he felt he should have been able to see it sooner. He smirked and tousled her hair affectionately. "I appreciate the concern, but are you sure you're not just getting bored with our living space?"

"Of course not!" Pan huffed, shoved his offending hand away and attempted to right her messy black mane. "You need some fresh air, some _sunlight_. Otherwise I'm positive you'll turn into some kind of mutant-ape-vampire-thing."

Trunks couldn't help but laugh outright at that. "Alright, since you're _so_ worried about me, I'll go with you to your new jungle tomorrow." He aimed a pointed finger at her when she beamed with anticipation. " _But_ only for a short time. Two hours, tops."

Pan's excited expression practically deflated. "But it takes half an hour to fly there! With a half hour back, that only gives us an hour to be there."

"That's my offer," Trunks said, his features aloof and arrogant. "Take it or leave it."

"Fine," she ground out, glaring. "When do we leave?"

Trunks tipped his head, thoughtful. "You usually visit the colony in the morning, right? We can leave after you come back for lunch."

Pan nodded but her expression turned a bit sly. "You could always come _with_ me and see the colony for yourself."

"Pan," he grumbled with a twinge of annoyance. "Doing that wouldn't serve any purpose."

"It would make _my_ life easier," she said with a pout. "Turles and Bardock think you died, or abandoned me or something."

Trunks applied a tired hand to his head and sighed. "Alright, I'll go with you and demonstrate my existence. But the two hour limit remains."

Pan's victorious yip was cut short by his second comment. "Aww come on Trunks, that's not fair!"

Feeling exhaustion taking over, Trunks got up and headed for the house, conveniently ignoring any more of his companion's protests. He felt like he had compromised enough for one day, and now all he wanted to do was collapse on the bed and pass out there. All thoughts of his fish cleaning chore, or any thoughts about food in general, were quickly cast aside and forgotten.

Pan seemed to realize this and proceeded to gather up her fresh spoils and store them in a capsule, where they would be preserved for a day or so. She then followed him into the house and headed for the kitchen while he flopped down on the mattress. He didn't bother to change his clothes, he was just too tired and his body was shutting down without permission. He could hear Pan tinkering in the kitchen, no doubt trying to find something in the supplies that didn't taste like bitter greens.

She didn't question his lack of interest in eating, nor did she pester him for the bed as she normally did whenever it was his turn. Therefore he had to think that maybe she really _was_ worried about his health. He felt a sudden pang of guilt for making light of her concerns and wished he had taken her more seriously. Though really, he was already letting her have her way by agreeing to go with her tomorrow, so he hadn't handled the situation too badly, right?

Dismissing the matter and sighing wearily once again, he turned onto his side and almost instantly felt his mind drifting off to sleep. Just before he could reach that blissful land of dreams however, he felt the bed shift beneath him ever so slightly and his eyes popped open with what could only be classified as a morbid dread. _She didn't, she wouldn't!-_ Somehow finding the energy to push himself up onto his elbows, Trunks looked to see Pan staring right back at him and she was perched innocently on the other edge of the bed. _She did._

He simply gaped at her, certain that he must have the most strikingly brilliant blend of bewilderment and outrage on his face that was humanly possible.

"Oh," was all she said for herself at first, offering up a sheepish smile before finally adding in an undertone, "you're usually fast asleep by now."

 _What?!_ Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing and he was sure he felt an eye twitch coming on. "You mean, you've done this _before_?" He made sure his words were slow and calculated, otherwise he was sure he'd be shouting.

"Only once, two nights ago," she admitted. "You always seem to fall asleep within minutes, and I usually wake up before you, so..." Her words died away and she watched him apprehensively, as if expecting him to blow up right in front of her.

 _Don't overreact, just, try to handle it calmly,_ he coached himself silently. But suddenly knowing that Pan had slept in the same bed with him two nights ago, without him aware of it, was almost too much to take. Another thing that absently bothered him was that he always considered himself a light sleeper, a matter he obviously needed to reevaluate.

"Mind telling me _why_?" he ground out, dangerously pleasant.

Pan seemed to sense his displeasure and averted her gaze to her lap, abashed. "I can't sleep on the floor."

Trunks groaned, nearly collapsing onto his back in defeat. _Not_ _ **this**_ _again!_ He gave her a disparaging look. "You've slept on the floor before."

"No, I mean I _can't_ sleep. Not down there."

Trunks sighed with tiredness but tried to humor her. "What do you mean? I know for a fact that you have in the past. Camping? Sleepovers with Bulla?"

"That's different," Pan insisted fervently. "Camping, I always had my parents or Grandpa to sleep with. And as for sleepovers, Capsule Corp. has always been like a second home to me. But this place-" she stopped abruptly, as if choking on her words. She cast a wary glance around the dim room, though it was obvious to Trunks that she was indicating the time and planet they occupied and not just simply the small Capsule-House. "It's too lonely. The bed is the only thing that reminds me of home."

She swallowed, as if on the brink of tears, and gave him a miserable look. It suddenly occurred to him in that instant that the situation they were in was affecting her more than he had anticipated. She put up a brave face during the day, but at night she apparently lost her edge. Sleep was, after all, when one was at their most vulnerable, so he supposed it was only natural that she would feel insecure about it. He also recalled that she had always needed a nightlight when she was younger...

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he weighed his options. He either had to sacrifice his morals and let her have her way, sleep with the guilt of banishing her back to the floor from whence she came, or give up entirely and sleep on the floor himself. What grand, glorious choices.

The hybrid female seemed to recognize his waning resolve and inched closer to him, hopeful. "Come on Trunks, I don't take up _that_ much room."

"That's not the point and you know it," Trunks grumbled. "Pan... this isn't right." Embracing her was one thing, but outright sleeping together was completely out of the question. His responsible voice was returning with a vengeance and it blatantly screamed undeniable atrocities in his mind.

He just couldn't understand it, in fact it astounded him how she had, at first, been practically frozen with dismay by the concept when it was clear there was only one bed, but now, only a week later, she was ok with it? Did she really find it that hard to sleep on the floor? Despite her claim that their unusual situation was affecting her, he had a hard time believing her, considering the type of nomadic lifestyle she led back on Earth.

She had obviously heard his answer but her earnest outlook remained as she made gestures at different parts of the bed. "It's fine, Trunks. You stay on your side, I'll stay on mine. We're good."

 _No, we are most certainly_ _ **not**_ _good,_ he thought spitefully. "This bed isn't big enough to have "sides", in case you didn't notice." Did she truly believe such a naive suggestion would solve the issues here? "And even if that _did_ work, it still isn't right."

"But it feels right," Pan argued, frowning and griping the cloth of the blanket beneath her with both hands.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Pan, don't get cheesy on me now."

"But it does!" Pan insisted, bottom lip quivering as her anxieties seemed to meld with frustration.

Trunks groaned wearily. "Ok, look. I'm thirteen years older than you and your sharing a bed with me, what about this seems right to you?"

Pouting, Pan still didn't move from her place on the mattress. "Why'd you have to go and put it like that?"

Trunks brought a hand to his face to help hide his embarrassment. This was precisely the sort of conversation he had hoped to avoid, but now that it was upon him he had little choice but to confront it. Better to get it over with quick, like ripping off an adhesive bandage, right? "Because you need to know what you're getting yourself into."

Drooping her shoulders, Pan broke her gaze away from his. Her expression was pensive and frustrated as she seemed to focus on his chest, or anywhere that wasn't his face. "Why can't we just keep things simple?"

"Trust me Pan, nothing about our situation is simple right now," he answered dryly.

"I don't want things to change between us though."

Trunks thought about his reply carefully for a moment, then finally reached out with one hand to tip her chin up so she would look at him again. "Then when we get back home... no more cookies."

"Huh?"

"No more excuses to pester me," he clarified, a stone in his stomach and an ache in his throat. "We only see each other when its absolutely necessary."

"What? But why?" She appeared and sounded genuinely concerned, as though a part of her world was suddenly crashing down around her.

Trunks swallowed hard, forcing down his apprehension as he brought forth the words that would either make or break his own world. "Because my feelings for you keep getting stronger, and I don't know how long I'll be able to hold them back."

" _F-feelings_?" Pan sputtered. "You mean, like _love_?" She quirked up an odd face. " _That_ kind of love?"

Trunks shifted uncomfortably, though it had nothing to do with Pan's proximity. Inwardly he agreed with her; having her so close felt right. "I figured you knew." That wasn't completely true, but he guessed that she'd had a hunch, and frankly he desperately needed to say something to save face after practically spilling his guts.

"No," she answered, sounding flabbergasted. "I always knew you cared about me, I mean, we've always been close. But I just thought- I thought I was just an annoyance to you most the time. I never thought you actually-" she paused for a second too long and thus began their brief bout of interrupting each other.

"It's ok you know, If you don't feel the same-"

"N-No, I do feel... something. But it's just-"

"Confusing." Trunks smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"But I still don't understand why we have to be separated when we get home."

"Because it would torture me to be around you." _And not have you_ , he added silently. "I know it's hard, but I need you to give me a clear answer."

"I-" Pan hesitated and swallowed thickly. Her words were strained as she seemed to struggle bringing them forth. "I can't. Not yet."

Trunks nodded soberly and gave her shoulder a comforting pat before he finally moved to get off the bed. "You have time. Almost two months if all goes according to plan."

Pan returned his nod sadly and silently watched as he gathered up his blanket and moved to form his makeshift nest on the floor. "But it's your turn for the bed."

"You can have it," he said and wrapped his blanket over his shoulders before giving her a fleeting glance. "Goodnight Pan."

* * *

AN: I'm not sure how well I did with this one, after re-reading it, it seems overly cheesy to me... But I guess that's just romance for you? *shrug*

Next Chapter: Trunks narrowed his gaze initially but he soon found himself gawking openly at the male Saiyan standing before him. As much as his mind tried to deny it, Goku stared right back.


	11. Introductions and Altercations

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Eleven – Introductions and Altercations**

* * *

Trunks didn't like it. He stood at what seemed like the very center of the Saiyan colony and was feeling exceptionally displeased by the situation. He didn't like how the tall rock walls on every side made him feel trapped, he didn't like how relaxed Pan was about it, but most of all, he didn't like how every inhabitant seemed to be staring at him as if he were the latest attraction of Capsule-Park back home.

He knew he had a strange hair color but was it really that much of a spectacle? He frowned and squarely met some of the curious gazes. Maybe if he stared right back they'd get the idea that he wasn't here for their entertainment.

Before he could add a glare to his expression he felt Pan tugging impatiently at his navy blue jacket. "Come on, I want you to meet Gine," she said while giving the area a cursory glance. "I don't see Bardock anywhere. He must be out with a hunting party this morning."

"I'm heartbroken," Trunks deadpanned with a flat look. Frankly, he didn't care one way or another if he got to meet the colony leader. He was only here to prove his existence after all, and he was pretty sure he had accomplished that by the way everyone continued to gawk at him. "Does that mean we can leave sooner?"

"Oh you," Pan chided and pulled him along by his sleeve. "Don't be a stick-in-the-mud, come on already."

Trunks fought the urge to roll his eyes as she led him across the open space of the hollow, the feeling of countless eyes still boring into him. Even though they had only just arrived, he already couldn't wait to leave. The situation was making him nervous and he had a bad feeling that something unfavorable was about to happen. He tried to smother the feeling but it lingered even after Pan introduced him to a pregnant Saiyan called Gine.

He found himself speechless and blinking with surprise at the sight of her. Not only did she somewhat resemble Pan but Gine also appeared younger than her, despite seeming well along in her pregnancy. Seriously, how old was she? Fifteen, sixteen? There was really no way of guessing, especially since Saiyans aged so much differently from humans.

"Well now," Gine said with a pleasant smile, her dark eyes peering up at him, not unlike Pan's. "You're about as tall as my Bardock, aren't you?"

Trunks returned her smile and scratched his neck, suddenly feeling self-conscious for some reason. "Wouldn't know, I haven't met him yet."

"You haven't?" Gine sounded genuinely surprised but glanced up at the sky briefly. "Well, he should be returning anytime now. He left with a hunting party before dawn." She gave Trunks a hopeful look. "You'll stay until he gets back, right? He seems eager to meet you."

Trunks didn't have the chance to reply as Pan suddenly yanked him in another direction. "While we wait for him, I want you to meet the kids!"

Trunks couldn't help but groan. "Pan, this wasn't part of the deal."

"Don't worry, this will only take a minute."

 _A minute I should be spending on the time machine. Or an extra minute I could spend sleeping... Kami, I'm so tired._

A moment later and Pan pulled away from him a short distance and was suddenly swarmed by a trio of youngsters, two boys and a girl, all of them sporting the same tint of black hair. A rather noisy chatter was their boisterous greeting until Pan shushed them and turned their attention to him. "Settle down guys, I want you to meet Trunks."

The half-Saiyan fought off a cringe as three sets of curious eyes shot up to meet his. As they were apparently captivated into silence, Pan took the opportunity to name them, placing a hand on each child's head as she spoke. "This is Raion, Jaga and Rink."

Trunks noticed how Pan's hand lingered on the girl's head and he would have had to be blind not to see that she was getting attached. _Too_ attached. He made a mental note to address that matter with her later.

"Rinkusu!" the young girl suddenly corrected, her black eyes flaring with what seemed to be childlike indignation as she stubbornly yet gently pushed Pan's hand away.

"Yeah, we just call her Rink though," one of the boys said, Raion was it? Trunks glanced down to see that both boys had crept closer to him. A little too close for his liking, actually.

"Hey, he doesn't have a tail either!" the other boy exclaimed in awe, which provoked a string of awkward questions.

"Hey, how old were you when _you_ learned to fly?"

"Did anyone teach you, or did you learn by yourself?"

"Are you stronger than Pan?"

"Are you guys gonna have kids soon?"

"Ooookay!" Trunks practically yowled, coughed distractedly and attempted to change the subject by turning to Rink, who was lingering beside Pan. "How about we let _this_ one talk?" After catching Trunks' gaze though, the girl retreated a bit and clung tightly to the quarter Saiyan's clothing.

Pan too, seemed shaken by the last question but quickly caught on to his distracting tactic, looked down to the girl and made an encouraging gesture. "Go ahead Rink, say hello. Trunks won't bite."

Hesitantly, Rink nodded and unlatched herself from Pan, taking only small steps towards the newcomer at first. She smiled and tittered lightly when Trunks smirked and said, "I've got a pretty mean bark though."

Padding over to him, the child lowered her eyes submissively and held one small hand palm up to him. Perplexed, Trunks looked from her and up to Pan for an answer, but before she could open her mouth to explain, the boys scampered forward. "He doesn't know what that means, Rink," Raion berated the girl before turning to Trunks to explain. "You're supposed to do this." By way of demonstration, the boy ran his hand, palm down over Rink's hand, causing the girl to frown at him.

"A supplicating gesture," Trunks commented as he nodded with understanding and copied the boy, effectively releasing the girl from her self-imposed submission. She in turn grinned up at him and made a funny little string of excited squeals, which caused her male companions to roll their eyes.

"Is that what you call you it?" Pan replied, stepping closer and making a face as she waved a bothered hand. "I just call it nonsense."

Trunks smirked, knowing her straightforward thinking would be at odds with such primitive rituals. "This is their hierarchy system, Pan. Just like how we have laws back- oof!" He nearly bit his tongue when Pan elbowed him in the ribs.

"Trunks! Ixnay on the Uthtray!" Pan hissed at him and cast a nervous glance down at the three very apt and curious children.

"What are laws?" Raion wanted to know, his head tipped to one side adorably.

"Oh, um, just some stupid things the Tuffles brainwashed us with," Pan supplied rapidly while waving a dismissive hand. "Doesn't mean anything really."

Trunks felt a drop of sweat roll down his head. It was a lame answer but he honestly couldn't think of a better one at the moment, especially since he was still silently berating himself for the slip up in the first place. He felt like he was losing his edge, losing his sharp awareness that usually came so naturally. Sleep deprivation certainly wasn't doing him any favors... In fact, he almost felt like his energy was being drained by the second, which was strange...

Before the children could inquire further on the subject, Trunks sensed a sudden spike of energy and instinctively moved to push Pan back as another person slammed into the ground where she had been standing only an instant earlier. The children yelped in fear and Pan growled in aggravation towards the newcomer.

Trunks narrowed his gaze initially but he soon found himself gawking openly at the male Saiyan standing before him. As much as his mind tried to deny it, Goku stared right back. But then, no, something was very different. The man in front of him appeared to share Goku's hair style and facial features, but his energy signature was all wrong, as was that sadistic sneer on his mouth.

"And what have we here? The other tail-less _freak_?" the new Saiyan thundered mockingly. He began to circle the pair like a predator, but Trunks stood his ground and followed his movements, making sure to keep Pan within reach. He didn't think this Saiyan was any serious threat but he prided himself on being tenaciously cautious.

"Back off Turles!" Pan practically snarled and probably would have lunged at him if Trunks didn't still have an arm baring her way. "You can bet Bardock will hear about that stunt just now!"

Turles scoffed indifferently and continued his circuit around them until he was in line with the children on his other side. He halted there abruptly, looming over them with a foreboding intent before shooting out with one arm to snatch and grapple at Jaga's throat.

Raion and Rink cried plaintively as their companion gagged and was lifted into the air. Pan roared furiously but Trunks caught and held her back when she lunged wildly for the offender. "Trunks! What are you-?"

"Don't take the bait," he cut her off in a calm undertone and gave her a serious look. "You've already revealed your weakness. Don't make it worse by playing into his hand."

Pan didn't stop in her attempt to resist his hold though. "But he'll hurt Jaga!"

"No," a new voice rumbled from above. "He won't." Trunks looked to see another Goku look-alike land nearby, though his gaze was hard and sober, reminiscent to the expression Goku himself used to acquire when seriously peeved. "Drop him, Turles."

The cruel Saiyan growled in frustration, as though he were a child himself and someone had just broken his favorite toy. "Bardock, perfect timing as usual!" he replied scathingly and spat at the ground with distaste. "A few more seconds and I'd have rid the colony of another weakling." He tossed the boy aside with a flick of his wrist and stormed off with a flare of energy, purposely flying low enough to kick up dirt a grit into the hybrid pair's faces.

The dust had barely begun to settle when Trunks felt Pan slide past him and headed straight for the boy on the ground. Jaga was coughing and spitting as he tried to regain a normal breathing rhythm. Gine was already there attempting to comfort him, apparently she had approached unnoticed during the altercation.

There was a scowl on Pan's face as she scanned the area. "Where are Fasha and Tora? Don't they care at all?"

"They're both still out with the hunting party," Bardock answered offhandedly but turned his focused gaze to Trunks. "You two could have stopped him. Why didn't you?"

"I could sense your approach," Trunks replied distractedly. To say the least, it was unnerving to interact with Goku's former relatives, and he couldn't shake the feeling that doing so was a bad idea.

"Is that so? It seems that the Tuffles gave you some unique abilities." Bardock paused long enough to give Trunks a careful scrutiny. "You didn't know I would help though."

"I figured it was worth waiting to find out." Trunks managed to hide his cringe, but with slip-ups practically falling out of his mouth, he wanted more than ever to leave the colony and never come back.

Bardock nodded sagely. "A tactical mind. I'd be interested in seeing how well you do in combat."

"Oh," Trunks said and sheepishly scratched his head. "Sorry, but I won't be coming back or helping with battles. Fighting really isn't my thing."

"A Saiyan that doesn't want to fight?" Bardock nearly spat with contempt. "What did they _do_ to you, remove your spine along with your tail?"

Feeling a spark of irritation, Trunks narrowed his gaze again. "No, I just recognize the difference between _courage_ and _arrogance_."

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Bardock growled menacingly. Despite his more leveled head, he definitely shared a short temper with Turles.

"Are you two ok here?" Pan wanted to know as she came close with a tentative expression, obviously noting the tension in the air.

"We should go, Pan," Trunks told her, sidestepping her question as he turned to leave. "I think I've worn out my welcome." _And I'm suddenly really tired..._

He was mildly surprised when he felt a tugging at his pant leg and looked down to see a timid Rink peering up at him, a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "You'll come back and visit, right?"

Trunks offered a nervous smile, completely at a loss for words. He simply couldn't perceive a way to deny such an adorable face, but he also had no intention whatsoever to return here. "Well, maybe," he said and gave her head a hesitant pat before taking to the air with a wave of farewell.

Pan followed him shortly after and Trunks could hear her offering Bardock a rushed apology. "Sorry, he gets like this sometimes."

The colony leader merely grunted in reply and stalked away with a disgusted grumble, leaving the three kids and Gine to wave at the departing duo. "See you tomorrow!" Pan called down to them from the air. "And Jaga, try to take it easy today." The boy in question nodded and Pan smiled before turning to follow Trunks out of the hollow and back towards the lake. "That Turles! The next time I see him, I'm seriously going to rearrange his arms with his legs!" she fumed angrily as they flew high over the mountain peaks.

Trunks didn't pause to reply but rather he dove right into the lake and used the channel of the waterfall to camouflage his entrance into the cave, Pan trailing after him. Such precautions were going to have to be mandatory from now on, with someone like Turles on the loose. Although Pan had mentioned to him how much of a jerk the guy was, meeting him first hand only expounded on that opinion. To top it off, the Saiyan exuded a negative energy that Trunks was all too familiar with...

"Hey Trunks, what gives?" Pan questioned as she landed behind him on the uneven stone floor of the cave, the cascading din of the water pressing down around them as they both flared some energy to dry off. "That was only like, a half hour at the most. You said _two_ hours, remember?"

Trunks blinked and shook his head. Was the floor more uneven than usual or was it moving? "Right. Pan, about that, I'll have to get a rain-check on the field trip. I'm not feeling so hot all of a sudden." He placed a firm hand on his head in the hopes of stabilizing the new swaying sensation as he made for the house. "I think I just need to lie down for awhile."

Pan immediately dropped her argument and moved to stand in front of him, concern written all over her face as she reached up to place her palm on his forehead. "Geez Trunks, you're burning up!" She gave him an annoyed look. "Not feeling so hot, my foot!" After shaking an accusing finger at him, she scrambled to support him when he staggered. "I knew it, you're not sleeping enough and your working too hard."

"Ugh, I don't have time to be sick. I'll just rest for a bit and then work through the pain." He didn't catch Pan's cheeky reply but felt her slip under one arm to help him along. He could feel his legs moving but why wasn't the house getting any closer? Or a better question, why was it splitting into _two_ houses? He realized belatedly that his cognitive functions were shutting down and he must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing he knew he was laying face down on the bed.

He could hear Pan rummaging through the cabinet in the bathroom and it seemed to take all his strength just to turn his head. His companion came into view by the bedside a moment later, a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other. "I found some medicine." She set both items on the nightstand and turned to leave. "Take em' when you feel up to it. In the meantime, I'll go to the forest and find some of your favorite fruit. You just take it easy and try to get some sleep."

"No," Trunks wheezed out as he tried to push himself up. "I can't- I can't waste time like this-"

"Look, you!" Pan nearly snarled at him and shoved him back down. "If I come back and you're not in bed resting, then there are going to be some _serious_ repercussion! Got it?"

Trunks could only blink at her in bewilderment, suddenly feeling the familiar fear he usually only got when Chi-Chi was asserting herself. "Um, y-yes ma'am."

Pan crossed her arms and nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I'll be back soon, and you had better get some sleep, or else!" She aimed a pointed finger at him and marched to the front door.

Trunks nodded compliantly until the door hissed open and she disappeared. A moment later he managed to sit up with a sigh of relief and took the medication she had left for him. _Kami, sometimes I think she's got more Chi-Chi in her than she's willing to admit..._ It wasn't very often that he felt the need to meekly bend to her will, but in his defense, it wasn't very often that he felt so weak and vulnerable either. Not to mention she could seem really scary when she meant business...

Feeling his head begin to spin again, Trunks collapsed back to his pillow and tried to get the world behind his eyes to stabilize. He tried to think about something positive, like sleep. Normally he'd be out there working, but Pan had made it quite clear that she wouldn't have it. He tried not to think what sort of repercussions she had been implying if she found him out of bed upon her return.

The soft bed was a welcome comfort and he slowly felt his mind drifting into that familiar cocoon of unconsciousness. Pan had been right, sleeping on the floor was horrible. If anything had made him sick, it was that, he was sure. It could go without saying that he hadn't slept well last night, having tossed and turned with discomfort and procuring an annoying kink in his neck.

If he could get some quality sleep now though, coupled with the medicine he just took, he was sure he would be able to kick whatever virus he had contracted by the time he woke up. At least, it wouldn't be unusual if he did, considering how he rarely ever got sick in the first place. He could thank his Saiyan genetics for that.

Even so, he guessed Pan would probably fight him tooth and nail that he stay in bed and rest for a few days. Well, he didn't have time for _that_ nonsense. If they were still here when the Saiyans conquered the planet, being sick would be the least of their worries.

* * *

AN: In case anyone wondered, yes I referenced Planet of the Apes in this chapter. (Which is really fitting when you think about it.) XD

Next Chapter: Pan felt a swell of excitement in her arms and legs and she practically grinned with anticipation. Her chance to thrash that sadistic jerk had finally arrived.


	12. Insolence and Satisfaction

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Twelve – Insolence and Satisfaction**

* * *

Pan stood with her arms crossed below her chest as she watched Raion and Jaga spar. They occupied an area off to one side of the colony's hollow, where a large open area had been designated for such activities. In fact, there were other Saiyans nearby who were also preoccupied with combat training, their vicious shouts and cries of pain often making Pan's young prodigies cringe or lose focus.

"Jaga, you keep forgetting the third step in your combo," Pan told him sternly. "Both of you, start over and try it again."

"But that move doesn't do anything," Jaga whined as he and his brother halted, reset their positions and turned to face each other again.

"That's because it's a feint." Pan managed to suppress an exasperated sigh. Was _she_ this impatient when she was their age? "It may not seem like it does anything but it's meant to make your opponent dodge so you can follow up with the next step."

Jaga frowned but nodded obediently and leaped for his brother with a determined growl, instigating their spar once again.

A warm pressure shifted against Pan's right leg and she looked down to see that Rink hadn't moved from the spot she had claimed upon Pan's arrival that morning. The girl seemed perfectly content to sit on the ground and watch the boys rough each other up. "Are you sure you don't want to at least give it a try, Rink?"

The girl met her gaze and shook her head fervently, supplementing her silent answer by wrapping an arm around the tail-less female's calf.

Pan wanted to smile at the endearing gesture but she frowned instead. To say the least, she was worried for the girl. In such a hostile environment as this, she needed to learn how to defend herself. It also seemed odd that she didn't appear to have any interest in fighting, at least, not like her male counterparts... But didn't Saiyans naturally want to fight?

"I never really had a knack for fighting either, you know," a familiar female voice said and Pan turned to see Gine approach. The pregnant woman offered Rink a kind smile and then turned her gaze to Pan. "Luckily for me, Bardock didn't hold that against me.., as some would."

"Then it's also lucky that he happens to be the colony leader," Pan replied with a grin. "No one is stupid enough to question him about it."

"Oh, there are plenty that question him," Gine said. "But few that challenge him openly about it."

Pan could have easily guessed who she was talking about, but she didn't reply or voice the thought. Instead, she watched as Gine's soft gaze wandered to a place across the hollow where Bardock and various other members of the colony were standing around. Apparently they were having a meeting of the council and supposedly discussing "important matters". Pan mentally scoffed. They were probably just arguing about who would be chosen to lead the five platoons for the raid on the Tuffle city tomorrow.

Pan was dreading the question she knew Bardock was bound to ask her. Regarding whether or not she would participate in the raid, Pan wasn't even sure herself. On one hand she wanted nothing more to do with their conflicts, but on the other, she worried for the kids. Granted, the boys were learning some great techniques that would serve them well in live combat, but she still didn't think they were ready. But Pan worried the most for Rink, since the girl was no better suited for the battlefield than a human child.

Pan was still trying to sort out all her thoughts when she felt an incessant tug on her pant leg. Looking down, she realized the boys had stopped sparring and had come to sit at her feet, though Rink was the one insisting on her attention. "How come Trunks didn't come with you today? Didn't he like us?"

"Oh, well, Trunks isn't feeling so good right now," Pan answered with a strained smile. That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. As it was, Trunks had passed out yesterday but upon waking six hours later he had seemed completely normal, as if he had never even been sick at all. She knew that he had no intention of ever visiting the colony again, but she couldn't exactly say that to the three hopeful faces peering up at her either. Her choices were few: lie to the children, or crush their hearts? She decided to lie, smile intact. "But I'm sure he'll come visit once he gets better."

If it was even possible, Rink's eyes got bigger and more pleading. "Promise?"

 _Oh geez, did she have to ask_ _ **that**_ _?_ Lying was one thing, but lying about a promise was just an outright taboo, especially to a child. "Um, well?"

Thankfully, Pan never had to answer the question, because a sudden uproar erupted near the center of the hollow. She could see that three men had landed and were standing there, two of them flanking the third as if they were guarding him.

Pan blinked with surprise as she recognized the third to resemble Vegeta back home almost perfectly. Same hair, same face, the only actual difference she could see was the goatee that encompassed his mouth. She guessed that he must be Vegeta's father, which oddly enough, would make him Trunks' grandfather... Like any other Saiyan, he wore brown pelts to serve as his shirt and pants, only he also had an extra black pelt draping behind him which hung from his shoulders like a cape. All in all, he looked important.

The other two were new faces. One of them was huge, even for Saiyan standards, easily standing at least two heads taller than the Vegeta-look-alike. His hairline appeared to be receding from all around the circumference of his head and he had what seemed to be a constant sneer on his face not unlike Turles.

The other bodyguard was about the same height as Bardock and he had thick, spiky black hair that flared and settled like a black flame. Unlike his giant counterpart, he exuded a manner of composure and seriousness as he followed closely behind his superior.

The entire colony seemed to buzz as everyone gathered to encircle the newcomers and thereafter knelt down before them. "It's our Alpha!" people in the crowd chorused.

Even Bardock, Gine and the children knelt, leaving Pan alone to stand and stare in a stupor. It really bothered her that Gine had to submit to such a position even though she was pregnant and it would be a taxing effort for her to stand up again. She and the boys hadn't moved very far away and had practically dropped to one knee where they were, while Rink got up from her place at Pan's feet and scrambled to imitate her peers.

Although everyone else had prostrated themselves, Pan remained in her stance and kept her arms stubbornly clamped together. She didn't care _who_ this guy was, she wasn't about to bow to anyone, Vegeta's father or otherwise. It was one thing to avert her eyes submissively, but quite another to grovel shamefully.

Since the newcomers were distracted with the crowd, they didn't notice Pan's refusal to bow, but Gine, who was only a few steps away, did. She sent Pan a wide-eyed look and made a few blatant gestures at the ground but Pan shook her head stubbornly. "I don't know who that is. I'm not bowing to him."

"That's our Alpha!" Gine whispered urgently, casting frantic looks between the crowd and back to Pan. "His name is Vegeta and he rules over the lake's colonies. There are two other Alphas that have jurisdiction over the remaining colonies on the planet."

Pan nodded her understanding. She remembered the kids telling her something about the three Alphas of the three territories and how they formed a truce after a long and bloody civil war. Regardless, she still wasn't going to bend a knee, even though she knew it was bound to get her into trouble. She was also a bit puzzled by the fact that this "Alpha" was also called Vegeta, and although his likeness was uncanny, he was not the Vegeta she knew back home; his energy signature was all wrong. Pan idly wondered if the Vegeta she knew had been born yet.

"Hurry Pan!" Raion hissed urgently. "Just do what we do. You'll get in trouble if you don't!"

Gine nodded, her frantic expression growing fierce, which was a new sight for Pan. "It's true, the Alphas have killed for less offenses."

 _I'd like to see them try._ The quarter Saiyan didn't budge an inch, though she did glance down at her chest briefly to make sure the chip Trunks had given her still hung from its lightweight chain. _Well, if ever I might need it, I guess it's now._

"Pan, get down!" Bardock practically barked at her, but it was too late, Vegeta and his aides were already closing in on her.

Instead of averting her eyes, she raised her chin a little higher and squarely met the Alphas gaze as he thundered towards her. "What insolence is this!?" he roared and gestured at her violently when he came within only a few feet of her. He studied her carefully, his nostrils flaring as if he were about to breath fire. "What is she wearing? And where is her tail?"

Bardock had followed the small procession but once he caught up he knelt once again and bowed his head as he spoke. "I'm sorry my lord, but she claims to be an escaped experiment from a Tuffle laboratory. She's still learning our ways, but she has proven her worth despite not having a tail."

" _I'll_ decide if she's worthy or not!" Vegeta spat savagely and turned his head to regard the crowd. "Any volunteers?"

The huge brute beside the Alpha raised a hand, his complacent sneer stretching into a wide grin. "I'll fight her, Master."

Vegeta grumbled and waved a bothered hand at him. "No, Nappa. I don't intend to waste your skills on a fly like her."

Pan felt her energy spike at that and unfolded her arms to clench fists at her sides, teeth grinding. _Fly? Me?!_

"Aww, but I never get to have any fun," Nappa whined and proceeded to cross his arms and pout like a child. "I bet you'd let Paragus fight her if _he_ asked."

"That's because I wouldn't ask to fight such a weak little girl in the first place," retorted the other bodyguard with a sour look.

 _Weak?!_ Pan's mind roared internally and it was all she could do to reign in her temper and refrain from planting all three of them in the ground where they stood. _I'd like to see what grows!_

"Volunteers!" Vegeta rumbled again, oblivious to Pan's ire, his dark eyes livid as he surveyed the crowd.

"Finally!" a deep, unfavorably familiar voice shouted. "Someone speaking my language!" Turles stepped out from the crowd and strode over to the Alpha, bowing his head before turning to approach Pan with a menacing glare. "I'll be _happy_ to destroy your little fly."

"Turles!" Bardock's voice was strained as he stood and grabbed hold of his brother's arm. Whatever he had meant to say was stuck in his throat.

"What?" Turles snapped angrily. "You want me to go _easy_ on her? Forget it! There's nothing you can do now. You can't protect her anymore."

Bardock scowled but released his brother and stepped back, catching Pan's gaze and sending her an apologetic look. Gine too looked thoroughly saddened as the three kids all wailed desperately but only Rink moved to scramble to Pan's side, clinging to her pant leg as she often did.

Pan blinked at them all in bewilderment. They acted as if this was some kind of execution...

"Look at that!" Turles exclaimed with a laugh. "Two little flies, just _waiting_ to be smashed."

Glaring at him briefly, Pan bent down, and with an encouraging smile, gave Rink a pat on the head. "I'll be fine, you'll see." Plucking the girl's grip, she turned her around and gave her a nudge. "Go wait with the boys." Sniveling, Rink did as she was told and Pan stood erect and faced her opponent. She felt a swell of excitement in her arms and legs and she practically grinned with anticipation. Her chance to thrash the sadistic jerk had finally arrived. "This _fly_ is about to kick your ass!"

* * *

Next Chapter: She didn't like to run away from her problems, but this was proving to be one of the most difficult decisions she had ever faced. She just wished her choices didn't have to be so drastic.


	13. Like a Boss

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Thirteen – Like a Boss**

* * *

Surging forward with a fierce battle cry, Turles was upon her in seconds, striking out with his fists and aiming for her face and stomach. Pan though, was ready for his assault and easily dodged his punches.

"What are the rules?" Pan asked in Bardock's direction as she leaped away from her opponent's attacks and hunkered down into a defensive stance.

"No rules!" Bardock answered loudly. "This is a fight to the death, unless the victor chooses to extend mercy on the loser."

 _Death?_ Pan blanched and wavered but still managed to keep three steps ahead of her opponent. Granted, she hated the man's guts, but she had no interest in killing him. Besides, on the off chance that he _was_ her great grandfather, killing him would be a really bad idea.

"Something I won't be doing!" Turles snarled viciously and with a new ferocity, lunged for her once again, as if he were now desperate to strangle the life out of her. "First I'll start with you, and then I'll hunt down that cowardly mate of yours!"

Feeling a fiery anger beginning to boil at the center of her reservoir of energy, Pan stamped it down with a solid determination. As bad as she wanted to correct him, regardless of all the good it would do, she recognized the need to keep focused. Even though she could sense that his power level was considerably weaker than hers, she knew better than to underestimate her opponent and she continued to dodge and study his movements carefully.

The quarter Saiyan even started to enjoy the one-sided duel, a smirk on her face as she leaped, sidestepped and even frog-hopped over him once. She knew she was becoming a little too overconfident but it was just way too easy to anticipate his attacks.

"Argh!" Turles howled in frustration and he even seemed to be somewhat winded. "Can't you hold still for two seconds? Stand and fight already!"

Pan scowled at him. Despite the bad taste it left in her mouth to agree with him, he was right; it was time to end this little charade of a duel. Since she didn't want to kill him, she would need to knock him out somehow. She decided it couldn't hurt to rough him up a little bit beforehand though. He deserved it after he had threatened Jaga the day before.

"Have it your way then." She struck up her defensive pose again and made a taunting gesture.

Roaring furiously, Turles charged at her and threw a savage punch for her face. Pan caught it with one hand, the energy that discharged from the sudden impact flashed outward in all directions but she wasn't forced back an inch. She allowed for a few heartbeats to lapse, a satisfying surprise dawning on her opponent's face before she counterattacked, slamming his own fist into his nose with an unseen velocity that resulted in a resounding "crack".

Howling in pain, the man was thrown backward, collided with the ground and slid on his back a good ten feet. Dust swirled around him and the crowd that had gathered to watch suddenly grew very silent. The only sound seemed to come from Turles as he sat up in his shallow, self-made trench. A gurgling noise issued forth from his nose as it dripped blood onto the dry ground. Pan guessed it was broken in more than one place, cartilage melding with bone in a painful union.

She couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction as she stood erect and once again waited for him to make the first move. She didn't think he was done, despite the amount of blood he was losing every second. In her experience, tyranny and bigotry tended to be persistent. "You know Turles, you really shouldn't hit yourself like that."

"You little wench!" Turles snarled and got to his feet. He spat out both saliva and blood and swiped at his nose, managing only to smear a red stain across his face. His eyes flared with a heightened rage and he lunged towards her once again. "I'll tear you apart for that!"

Pan shook her head and sighed in a feigned exasperation. She stepped to meet him, flashing out of sight and reappearing behind him in order to land a precise blow to the junction between his neck and skull. That, coupled with his nose injury almost instantly knocked him out and he fell forward, face hitting the ground with a thud.

Another hushed silence lapsed, followed closely by a sudden din of astonished murmuring from the audience of the colony. Three small voices cheered from the sidelines and Pan soon found herself swamped by her students as they came forth to hug her fiercely. "You beat him!" Raion exclaimed, sounding both amazed and relieved. "You actually beat Turles, the second strongest in the colony!"

"Can you teach us how you move so fast?" Jaga wanted to know.

"If I train like the boys, will I get as strong as you someday?" Rink asked excitedly.

The quarter Saiyan smiled at them but before she could reply, Vegeta and his bodyguards stalked towards her; the Alpha didn't look happy. "Go wait with Gine," Pan told the kids and shooed them away from what she guessed was the next danger zone.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta growled and gestured at the fallen Saiyan. "Finish him!"

Pan glanced at Turles' unmoving form but refocused on the Alpha with a narrow look. "Bardock said I could extend mercy if I wanted to."

"Mercy!" Vegeta spat with obvious contempt but didn't push the matter any farther. "At any rate, I need to gauge just how strong you really are." He looked to the guard on his left, the shorter one with wavy black hair. "Paragus, you're up."

"Aww come on Vegeta!" the big one rumbled plaintively. "I want to fight her!"

"No Nappa," the Alpha replied with a scowl. "You'll just get carried away and kill her. If she's strong enough to last against Paragus then I want her alive, she may serve well as my backup bodyguard."

Nappa frowned and blinked dumbly for a moment. "Wait a second, why would you need a _backup_ bodyguard?"

"In case I suddenly grow tired of your stupidity!" Vegeta growled with irritation and gave Paragus a quick nod.

The servant stepped forward obediently and Pan met his steady gaze as she took up her defensive stance again. She had listened carefully to the whole argument and was attempting to come up with a plan. She certainly didn't want to get roped into being that pompous idiot's lackey. As much as she hated the concept, losing appeared to be her best option.

"What a tasteless chore," Paragus muttered under his breath as he too took up a fighting stance.

After powering up a protective energy barrier, Pan launched into an offensive assault. Since she had already decided to throw the match, she wasn't going to wait for a prime opportunity to counterattack.

Not surprisingly, her new opponent wasn't that much stronger than Turles and therefore she had to slow her strike at the last second in order for him to respond and dodge. Thankfully, he didn't seem to realize what she was doing but instead fell right into step with her plans. He struck her stomach with one fist and followed up by slamming his other arm across the plane of her back, effectively hurling her to the ground.

Although the force of the blows stung, her energy had managed to absorb the impact and she got off with only a dull ache in her muscles. Lying face down, Pan pretended to struggle at pushing herself back up, coughed for dramatic flair and then let herself collapse to the dirt with a cloud of dust. Faking unconsciousness, she couldn't see what was happening, but she could hear perfectly well as Vegeta and Nappa laughed mockingly.

"As I thought," Vegeta said with a lofty satisfaction. "This colony is simply full of weaklings." Pan could imagine the Alpha turning to Bardock with a sneer. "I'm in a good mood now, so you can keep your tail-less little fly for now."

Bardock didn't reply but Pan guessed that he nodded in response. Three shrieks of ki split the air and Pan soon felt the energies of the Alpha and his two flunkies depart, Nappa's deep voice thundering off the hollow's walls as they went. "You were right Vegeta, if she was _that_ weak, I probably would have killed her by accident."

That comment made Pan scowl and she clenched her fists in aggravation. Hiding her power was the pits, but she knew that doing so was for the best. If everyone knew she and Trunks were stronger than their Alpha, things would get really complicated, really quickly...

"Pan! Are you ok?" that was Jaga's voice.

Pan heard the trio scamper over to her and she turned onto her side in order to regard them with a grin. "Let that be a lesson to you," she said and then leaned closer to them, adding in a whisper, _"sometimes, you gotta know when to play dead."_

* * *

As she stepped from the curtain of the waterfall, Pan shook out her wet hair but didn't bother to dry off completely. The heat of the day, along with her little romp with both Saiyans had left her slightly overheated and the coolness of her damp clothes felt refreshing.

She made for Trunks' work area, smirking complacently; boy did she have some interesting updates to tell him! As she closed in, she frowned upon seeing him sitting on the stone floor beside the time machine. He seemed depressed and he didn't even look her way as she approached.

Pan could only conclude that either he was working himself too hard again or he was sore at her for some reason. She couldn't recall doing anything to annoy him recently though, so she could only guess that he was disappointed with her lack of an answer to his unusual proposal some days ago. Sure, he had said she had about two months to think about her decision, but she could still sense he was anxious about it.

To be honest, she hadn't really thought about the matter much. She knew she was subconsciously avoiding the decision though, and that bothered her. She didn't like to run away from her problems, but this was proving to be one of the most difficult decisions she had ever faced. She just wished her choices didn't have to be so drastic. Either openly accept this new, foreign relationship he offered or ultimately cut him out of her life for good.

It was like each option presented a door to a separate world and all it took was for her to take a single step into one, while the other was completely dissolved forever...

Consumed by her thoughts, she was silently standing beside him before she realized it. "Hey Pan," he finally acknowledge, though his tone was sullen and he barely glanced at her.

It was then that Pan realized he was holding a metal, plate-like gadget in both hands, as if it were a beloved creature that had just died. She leaned over and peered at it curiously. "You ok Trunks? What's that in your hands?"

Trunks spoke as if his mind was a million miles away and had left only an automated shell of a man in his place. "It's the time-space transponder. It's damaged."

"O-kay," Pan replied slowly, carefully. She didn't have a clue what that meant but she didn't want to upset him further by taking the matter lightly. "I take it that's going to slow us down a lot?"

Trunks looked at her then, really looked at her. His brilliant blue eyes cleared and he seemed to return from that distant fog he had been in. "A lot?" he repeated through a sarcastic chuckle. "Try _never_."

"Huh?" Pan blinked dumbly and then gawked at the square panel in his hands. "This part is _that_ important?"

Trunks sighed dismally. "If it had been anything or everything else, I could have fixed them, but only my mother knows how to build a time-space transponder and this one is trashed."

Tentatively, Pan sat down beside him, wrapped her arms around he legs and simply said, "oh."

Trunks' face contorted terribly and Pan thought for a moment that he might actually break down right in front of her. "I'm sorry, Pan. I've hit a wall, and I don't think I can get us back home."

"What are _you_ apologizing for?" Pan gawked at him. "This whole mess is _my_ fault!"

Despite his pained expression, he managed a small smile. "You're right," he said through a breath closely related to a chuckle.

"Hey, come on!" Pan grumbled and gave him an encouraging nudge. "Maybe you just need to take a break. Whenever I can't figure out a certain technique, my dad always tells me to drop it for awhile and come back later."

Trunks offered another grateful smile. "Normally that would probably work, but with this..." He sighed and shook his head dismally. "It's just impossible for me to rebuild it without a schematic."

Pan frowned up at him and felt a sudden ache bloom in her throat. Would she really never get to see her friends and family again? Clenching her teeth against the pain, she forced herself to stay positive. Trunks was already depressed about it, he didn't need her sniveling and bringing him down even more! She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder, gaze drawn up to his face with what she hoped was an encouraging expression. "We'll think of something, Trunks."

The man scoffed bitterly and turned his head away for a moment, only to regret his scathing response and looked back to her with a sad smile. "Yeah, I guess."

The torment in his clear blue eyes made Pan scowl and she glanced away with a grumble. "I wish I'd never pushed that stupid button!"

Trunks opened his mouth to reply, no doubt with a smart remark, but his mouth hung open uselessly as his eyes clouded over with what she assumed was a sudden epiphany. He turned his torso and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Pan, you're a genius!"

The teen stared at him as if he had lost his mind, though such a compliment was worth investigation. "I... am?"

Trunks was grinning like an idiot now. " _I_ can't fix this transponder, but I know a certain dragon that can!"

"Dragon?" she questioned in bewilderment and the concept took her a little longer than it should have but once it finally dawned on her she smiled right back. " _Ooooh_!"

Trunks released her, stood and began pacing as his mind seemed to race a million miles a second. "Now all I have to do is alter the pod into a ship and we can head to Namek, summon Porunga, ask him to restore the time machine and we're back in business!"

"Why the Namek dragon?" Pan wondered. "Does earth's dragon not exist yet?"

"Well, I think he does, but aren't you forgetting about the shadow dragons?" Trunks questioned rhetorically. "Namek's Dragon Balls don't get used nearly as much as Earth's, and we don't want to cause the shadow dragons to show up any sooner than they already did."

"Good point," Pan agreed with a nod and a cringe. Those shadow dragons brought back some bad memories. "So, how long will it take you to build a ship out of this thing?" she asked curiously and gestured at the broken time machine.

"That's the problem." The half-Saiyan frowned. "Without external parts to add to it, I may not be able to finish it before the deadline."

An idea blossomed in Pan's mind and her reply was spilling out of her mouth before she realized with a cringe that she hadn't mentioned to him her plans for the next day. "I could try and salvage some parts I find in the Tuffle city tomorrow..."

"Come again?"

"Oh.., well, I was planning on going with the colony on their raid tomorrow." She waved her hands in front of her frantically while quickly explaining herself. "But I'm only going so I can watch out for the kids, I'm not going to actually do any fighting."

Trunks rolled his eyes; he seemed to be past the freaking out stage. "That's what you say, but I know better."

"Come on Trunks, while I'm there I can pick up some really useful parts for the ship." She gave him a nudge. "You know how advanced Tuffle technology is."

"Hmm," Trunks pondered for a moment but never really got the chance to agree or argue with her as she swerved off onto another tangent.

"Oh by the way, I should probably tell you about my day," she said with a sly smile. "You'll never guess who I met today."

* * *

AN: So... Don't get the wrong idea with the preview, it's not some kinky bathroom scene, so get your mind out of the gutter! XD I have way too much fun picking out these previews, I really do.

Next Chapter: His first mistake was looking in her direction, his second mistake was allowing his gaze to linger there.


	14. Symbolic Warfare

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

AN: I had originally planned to cover more ground with this chapter but, eh, Trunks sort of took over... I think he was feeling neglected. XD My thanks to everyone that has been reviewing, you guys make writing this a true joy. :)

 **Chapter Fourteen – Symbolic Warfare**

* * *

Trunks wiped a bead of sweat from his brow with the back of one hand and tightened a bolt with the other. Despite the cool, damp atmosphere in the cave during the early morning hour, the artificial lighting in his workplace gave off an unnatural, stifling heat. Working during the hottest part of the day was practically torture, which was why he was eternally grateful that he had finally come to the conclusion to simply sleep during those hours.

He wasn't exactly sure why it had taken him so long to come up with the solution that had effectively killed two birds with one stone. Firstly, it was no longer an issue to alternate bed rights with Pan; she slept at night and he the day. Secondly, he could avoid dying of heatstroke and even catch up on some much needed rest, which also got Pan off his case about his chronic sleep deprivation of late.

He guessed that the only reason he hadn't thought of the solution sooner was because of Pan. It was easy to blame her because she was so distracting, in so many ways. Her imposing presence when she was nearby was practically driving him crazy. His mind continued to linger on her even when she was in the house performing some menial chore or sleeping. She even invaded his thoughts while she was out wreaking havoc on this poor, defenseless Saiyan planet.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He knew he gave her a two month contemplation period, but seriously, something was going to give and soon. He desperately hoped it wasn't his sanity, he sort of needed that to finish the spaceship...

That thought brought him to another problem. The more he worked on altering the pod into a ship, the more he realized with a sickening dread that he wouldn't be able to finish it on time without more parts. He was sure he could make do with what he had from the emergency supplies if he just had more time to build it, but with less than two months, he would be forced to slap it together carelessly, which required an excess of equipment.

Therefore, much relied on Pan and her salvaging what she could find in the Tuffle city. As much as he disapproved of her involvement in the raid, he was being forced to relinquish his reservations. He would normally opt to simply go with her, since he would be better able to recognize what was needed for the ship, but he knew his presence there would only cause problems. He would just have to hope and pray that she picked up things he could actually use.

Speaking of the devil, as Trunks finished securing a panel on the new hull, the door from the house hissed open and Pan stepped out. Yawning grandly, she rubbed her eyes and crossed over to his area, the glaring lights making her squint irritably. "Any progress there, chief?"

"Morning Pan," Trunks greeted and couldn't help but snort at the nickname. "Not as much as I'd hoped after eight hours." He stepped back from his project and crossed his arms as he gave Pan an incorrigible look. "It turns out I'm in need of a scavenger after all." His first mistake was looking in her direction, his second mistake was allowing his gaze to linger there. Despite her disheveled clothes, messy bedhead and bleary eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he could think of in that moment.

For a few prolonged seconds, sapphire mated with ebony and it took every scrap of self control Trunks had not to pull her close and steal her lips right then and there.

Pan's mind was apparently still groggy from sleep and it took her a little longer to respond to his prompt than it normally would have. She obviously had no idea what sort of internal war he was going through as she gave him a sly smile. "Is that your way of saying I was right?"

Trunks wasn't sure when the distance between them diminished but upon seeing her smile he nearly lost all control and only barely managed to stop himself from claiming her chin with one hand. As it was, his hand hung there, only inches from her face, tantalizingly close.

Blinking and still oblivious, Pan looked from his hand to his face quizzically. "Trunks? Are you o-"

"Yeah," he said swiftly, cutting her off as he turned away. Her unnerved tone had snapped him back to his senses and he was suddenly desperate to put some space between them. "That's what I'm saying, now shouldn't you be out there pillaging cities already?"

He tried to busy himself by sorting various tools on his workbench but couldn't resist watching her sidelong as she bristled in response to his comment. "Well if you're going to get grumpy on me, then yeah, I'll leave!" Turning with a huff, she marched for the exit.

Trunks sighed. "Pan, wait." He stepped towards her carefully, mindful not to get too close again. "Do you have your beacon on you?"

Turning back only enough to give him an annoyed look, Pan hooked one finger under the chain around her neck, pulled it taut and brandished the chip that dangled along the thin, metal line. "There, happy?"

Somehow resisting the insatiable need to embrace her, Trunks raised his arm once again only to let it drop, uselessly at his side. "Be safe."

"Geez, what's with you anyway?" Pan's glare didn't soften any as she tipped her head at him in a puzzled manner. "Mood swing much? Yeah, whatever, I'll be careful." Turning and leaving for real this time, she waved a bothered hand at him. "Go to bed already, mister cranky pants."

Trunks chuckled lightly as he watched her disappear through the waterfall's veil. He supposed she had a point, sleep couldn't hurt, and if she came back with useful components for the ship then he could get more done later anyway.

As he shut down the lights and generators in his workplace and made for the house, Trunks had to wonder if Pan was pondering over his ultimatum at all or if she was just simply putting it off and hoping he'd forget about it. He knew making her decide on the matter was a cowards bid, but it was her own fault for insisting on regular interaction with him back home.

It occurred to him then that she really had no idea what he was going through. Having her so close all the time, yet barring himself from overstepping an unspoken boundary was maddening. He felt like a muzzled dog surrounded by food; starving, but unable to eat. Yet, it was only a matter of time before his figurative tethers began to snap.

When that happened, he just hoped the outcome wasn't too drastic but would somehow make Pan realize just how much she was affecting him.

As the door whirred open Trunks sighed wearily and made a beeline for the bed. Not bothering to shower or changed clothes, but opting to do so when he woke up, he collapsed onto the soft blankets and tried to think of something else but his mind only seemed to revolve around their problems.

From what Pan had told him yesterday about his grandfather the Alpha, or rather, the soon to be King Vegeta, Trunks had only a bad feeling of foreboding. It also worried him about what she said concerning her altercation with Turles. That, he was sure, would only result in some backlash later...

In the end though, he decided he couldn't fret too much, considering how easily she said she had defeated the brute and how much she'd had to hold back in order for the Alpha's lackey to overpower her.

Forcefully dismissing his concerns, Trunks set his phone to play a relaxing background tune and closed his eyes, determined to sleep. Pan would have her little scavenging adventure, she would be back in a few hours with new components for him to use, and she would be _safe_ and _sound_ and that was _that_.

* * *

Next Chapter: Something else hit her other shoulder and by the time she stabilized herself and looked up to see what happened, she was met with a pair of fierce black eyes and a sardonic sneer.


	15. Literal Warfare

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Fifteen – Literal Warfare**

* * *

Pan tried to block out the screams and explosions, tried to ignore the rumbling of the ground beneath her feet and the pain in her palms as she clenched her fists so tight that her nails began digging into her flesh.

Raion and Jaga whimpered and clung to her clothes as they stood at the threshold of the Tuffle city. Thankfully she had talked Bardock into letting Rink stay home, but he had refused when it came to the boys. Pan was thankful that she would only have to look out for two instead of three though.

She had also talked him into letting her and the boys operate separately from the coordinated platoons. Therefore, being the last of Bardock's forces to enter the chaotic war zone, Pan gave the boys an encouraging pat. "Come on, we'd better get in there before someone yells at us."

"But last time-" Jaga started to whine but flinched when another explosion rocked the area.

" _I'm_ with you this time," Pan reminded them gently. "Just remember, keep your guard up and their lasers won't hurt you."

Nodding, the boys released her and followed hesitantly when she took off, flying low through the city's crumbling, metal gates. The brutal carnage was almost too much to endure and it took every shred of self control for Pan not to stop and help those that were wounded and suffering.

She had to keep telling herself that her top priorities were the two boys trailing behind her and her mission to find some parts for the ship. Focusing on the latter objective, Pan searched for a building that might be a research lab or a transport shop. Unfortunately, all the signs on the buildings had nothing but alien symbols and writings. Some did have simple artwork depicting what trade their establishment dealt with though, so when she came upon a building with a picture of what could only be perceived as a rocket she landed and gave the area a cursory glance.

Raion and Jaga landed beside her, cowering when a group of Saiyans roared and felled a grand tower a few blocks away. Pan's gaze narrowed. The lake's five colonies had coordinated almost flawlessly and they had swarmed the city with a savage velocity. With the way things were progressing, the Tuffles were going to be driven out or eliminated completely within the next couple hours, if that. She would need to scavenge quickly if she didn't want to get caught.

Pan looked to her two followers, both of whom seemed to have contracted a chronic nervous disorder of trembling. "I want you guys to stay out here and guard the door. I'm going in here so I can... Flush out the enemy." Her plan was to simply incapacitate anyone she found inside, but she wasn't about to tell them that. "If you run into trouble out here, just come and get me, ok?"

The boys looked like they wanted to contest the matter but they finally responded with a brave nod. "You'll be fine," Pan assured them as she gave them each another pat on the head before stepping up to the door. It didn't automatically open so she had to forcefully part the sliding panels; apparently the city's power source had been hit.

After stepping into the darkened building and summoning an orb of yellow energy for light, she went in search of a spaceship. She wasn't sure what constituted as spaceship parts, so if she just found a ship and stuffed what she could into the Capsule storage compartments then Trunks could tinker with it and work out all the specifics.

As she explored the enormous building, it was safe to say that it had been hastily evacuated, with workbenches and tables full of haphazard projects and materials laying unfinished. She was thankful for that though, she didn't need any unnecessary complications while she hunted for parts.

She started to get annoyed however, when, after the fifth gigantic room she still hadn't come across anything big enough to be considered a ship. She was beginning to think that maybe she needed to just start grabbing random gadgets and slabs of metal when she finally came to a vast, open chamber where her footsteps practically echoed. Flashing her ball of light she caught a glimpse of the first spire-like metal monstrosity.

 _This thing is a ship?_ was her first thought as she got a closer look. It was easily three times taller than the Capsule Corp. ship she had traveled in on the grand tour and there was no way she was fitting it in one of the storage capsules. Frowning at it, she went further in and searched the rest of the giant hanger until she found a much smaller model. Unfortunately, it was still too big to fit in the storage units, so she had little choice but to dissect the thing into smaller pieces.

Pan cringed as she formed a ki saber and started cutting. She really hoped she wasn't damaging anything extremely important, but Trunks would just have to make do with whatever she brought back. It seemed like a shame to ruin a perfectly good ship, but there was just no way she or Trunks would be able to understand the controls in order to fly it. If they had Giru with them, then maybe they could manage, but as it was it would just be safer to have Trunks build a new one.

After stowing the poor, mutilated ship in the storage compartments, shrinking them to capsules and securing them in her pocket, Pan headed back the way she came. Sporadic explosions had been rumbling the ground the entire time she had been searching, so when they suddenly stopped she could only guess that the fighting was over.

As she approached the open doorway, however, daylight was not the only thing spilling in and filling her senses. Screams and shouting worked its way to her ears, followed closely by gunfire and thundering blasts. _The boys!_ Was her sudden, frantic thought. _Why didn't they come get me?_

Feeling her pulse quicken to a radical degree, Pan stormed through the doorway and tried to shield her eyes as they adjusted to the harsh sunlight. The boys were not where she had left them and she tried to orient herself with the situation but by the time she was able to see straight, the skirmish was coming to an abrupt halt.

What she seen made her blood run cold and she could only watch in frozen horror as the scene unfolded before her. Raion and Jaga masterfully deflected a Tuffle soldier's last ditch effort of retaliation before they promptly shot him with a ki blast, killing him almost instantly.

When they noticed her standing there, they hovered over to her, spouting childlike exuberance as though they had just picked a bouquet of flowers and were offering it to a proud parent. But Pan could only survey the area with aversion, littered as it was with a squad of lifeless Tuffle bodies.

She finally brought her numb gaze down to the two boys whom she had trained. Both of them had eager, hopeful expressions as they peered up at her, tails whipping excitedly, awaiting her praise.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

Pan felt as though she were moving through a waking dream, not quite aware of her surroundings, yet her body continued to move about automatically according to the need. She didn't become fully aware of things around her until she landed in the colony, both boys at her side and fretting over her as though she might faint on the spot.

Rink came running up to her, smiling widely, and in that instant, Pan was eternally grateful that she hadn't trained the young girl to fight. Until the day that she and Trunks left, Pan wanted nothing but the gentle innocence of this girl to remain in her memory.

Kneeling down to greet the child, Pan's eyes went wide when shocking news fell out of Rink's mouth. "Gine had the baby!"

Pan's glum sickness vanished in light of the happy event and she leaped to her feet. "Show me!" Rink led her away, with the boys trailing behind while Bardock was already way ahead of them.

Unfortunately, they were dismissed almost as soon as she and the kids entered the cave dwelling where Gine was recuperating. Pan did discover however that the newborn was not her grandfather but that they named the child Raditz. She could vaguely remember Vegeta back home talking about how her grandpa Goku had a brother and his name was Raditz. Therefore, Pan was disappointed that the child was not her grandpa but she was also relieved, for it meant that for a certainty, Bardock was her great grandfather and Turles was _not!_

Speaking of Turles, Pan only just realized how much he seemed to be avoiding her after their little tussle a day earlier. On the contrary, he seemed content to simply send her poisonous glares whenever she managed to meet his gaze. It would be a lie for Pan to say she wasn't curious about what was going on in his head. Revenge? Submission? Certainly not infatuation, not with that sour expression aimed her way. Although, with a sickening dread, she guessed it wasn't completely out of the question, considering how backwards Saiyans were when it came to interactions.

Barely succeeding in resisting a shudder from the thought, Pan crossed the hollow and settled down to sit in her usual spot on the outskirts of colony activity. Rink and the boys scampered off to inspect the spoils brought back from the "successful" raid.

Pan sighed and tried desperately not to focus on the contrast between Raion and Jaga's current carefree state and their former, violent deeds.

Blinking numbly, she accepted a clay vessel from Bardock when he approached; the man had also apparently been banished from the dwelling so Gine could rest. Pan looked at the rudimentary cup and sniffed dubiously at the purple liquid filled to the brim. She wouldn't deny the fact that she was thirsty and as the colony leader lifted his own cup in a cheer, she could hardly refuse to drink it. "To our victory!" he cried to the inhabitants of the hollow, all of whom roared back in like.

Before Bardock took his first swig of the unknown drink, Pan raised her cup and issued with a smile, "to the baby." He looked at her, mildly astonished for an instant before nodding agreement and offering a rare smile. The kind of smile her grandpa used to give her...

Pan's musing fell away as Raion's exuberant voice suddenly stole her attention. "Pan, you should try the juice, it's really good!"

Looking to see that all three children were chugging the purple drink without reserve, Pan's gaze wandered over to where a group of Saiyans were cracking open large canisters and doling out the juice to the colony. "Yeah, they brought it from the city and said we can have as much as we want!"

After taking another suspicious sniff at her own cup and sipping cautiously, she discovered that it actually was pretty good and not bitter at all, which explained why the children liked it. She contemplated the matter a moment longer but finally shrugged and drained her vessel in less than thirty seconds. After a long morning of scavenging (and facing the realization that her two male prodigies were now killers) she was tired and thirsty. Besides, no one else was keeling over and Bardock was the one who had handed it to her. As brutally unstable as he could act at times, he and Gine were the only adult Saiyans she really trusted, the rest were bloodthirsty lunatics as far as she was concerned.

The juice really _was_ good though. It was sweet and flavorful, reminding her of some of the fruit she could find in the forest she frequented. Rising to get a refill, Pan downed her second portion faster than the first and decided a third wouldn't hurt. When she returned to her spot and sat down though, she began to feel a little guilty and made an inconspicuous sweep of the colony. The kids were busy playing and the rest of the inhabitants were busy celebrating their victory.

When she determined that no one was looking, she opened a small storage capsule and put the delicious drink inside, cup and all. She'd feel bad if she didn't take some back for Trunks to try, considering how their beverage menu consisted solely of water and bitter tasting powdered supplements.

Suddenly feeling a nagging notion to head back to the cave, Pan lingered for awhile longer as the kids continued to play nearby, chasing each other in a universally common game of tag. She first started to notice something was wrong however, when their cheerful laughter began to warp in an oddly amusing way. A moment later and her head started feeling heavy while her whole body decided the world was slightly slanted.

It wasn't until Rink's concerned face came into view directly above her that Pan realized she was lying sideways on the ground. It probably should have alarmed her that the whole ordeal shouldn't seem funny, but as it was she was laughing stupidly at her predicament. What was _in_ that drink? And why hadn't the kids been affected by it?

Pan was quickly finding her cognitive faculties waning, as the situation seemed to be losing importance by the second. The kids were staring at her as if there was something very wrong with her but she stood up and waved them away when they offered to see her home.

She hadn't lost all her good sense so as to lead anyone straight to her and Trunks' base, but the urge to find a safe place in order to sleep off the chemicals in her body was almost overwhelming and she staggered before clumsily taking to the air. Flying out of the hollow with a sporadic kilter, Pan focused her spinning vision on the lake and headed straight for it, hoping a dip in the cool water would help clear her head.

She never even made it to the shore though, because as she was heading down the rise of the mountain, something slammed into her left shoulder and she lost all control of her flight pattern. Something else hit her other shoulder and by the time she stabilized herself and looked up to see what happened, she was met with a pair of fierce black eyes and a sardonic sneer. "The fly seems to have forgotten how to- well you know." Before Pan could so much as utter a sound, much less dodge, Turles clamped his hands together and struck her across her shoulder-blades, effectively sending her hurtling to the ground with a crash.

Groaning in pain, Pan pushed herself up but wavered on her feet as Turles and two other Saiyans she wasn't familiar with landed in front of her, all three of them smirking complacently. "I don't know how or why that drink weakened you so much, but I'm not one to miss such an obvious opportunity at revenge," said her deranged relative.

Wincing, the hybrid female tried to brace herself as he stepped closer. She was sure she had at least a couple broken ribs after that fall, since her body hadn't reacted in time to throw up an energy shield before her violent impact. "Bring it on pal, I'll take you and your groupies all at once," she growled and willed her sluggish body to obey as she brought her fists up and took her stance.

Despite her confident challenge, the world was still trying to spin erratically and she was starting to see double. She only had an instant to regret her words before Turles roared in outrage and lunged at her. Attacks that she normally would have had no problem dodging or blocking three times over were now faster than she could see. Not to mention each blow that made contact, which was virtually all of them, _hurt_ , a lot.

When he briefly paused in his onslaught, Pan doubled over and clutched at her midsection, where she was sure more than just two ribs were now broken. Panting, she wrenched her head up and met his arrogant gaze with a stubborn scowl. Though disoriented and in pain, she wasn't about to give up, not against such an intolerable bully. Wiping blood from her mouth and nose she moved to stand when he struck her again, knocking her onto her stomach.

The two other Saiyans laughed and cheered from the sidelines, not bothering to interfere but lingered either for entertainment purposes or as backup, Pan guessed. "I won't tell you not to worry," Turles hissed malevolently. "I intend to kill you as slowly as possible." Before Pan could bite back with a smart retort he placed one foot at the elbow joint of her left arm.

Up until that point, Pan had managed not to so much as whimper under his abuse, but after feeling the bones, tissue and ligaments separate in her arm with a sickening snap, she couldn't help but cry out in agony. On the up side, the pain seemed to have sobered up her senses and she was able to get a superficial hold on her ki. Howling in anger and pain alike, she flared her energy and succeeded in blowing Turles back a good distance.

Her retaliation didn't last however and she once again found herself face first in the dirt with a broken arm. She quickly started running through her options, wondering if Trunks had sensed her spiking energy. It occurred to her that he probably wouldn't if he was asleep though. Then she remembered the emergency beacon he gave her and she quickly scrambled to move her still functional right arm up to press against the small chip's cool surface.

"What was that?" one of Turles' lackeys whined plaintively, probably surprised by her sudden outburst of energy. "Turles, just kill her already, before she tries it again!"

Turles snarled at his "friends" but crossed back over to her with slow, deliberate steps. _Three... Two... One..._ Despite her battered condition, Pan smiled up at him gravely. "You guys might want to clear out-" she paused with a painful wince; it hurt to talk and a black fog was creeping across her vision. "Trunks won't be happy when he finds-" she felt her voice trail off as everything went dark, leaving only a lingering sense of satisfaction that her tormentors would be in the same state as her before nightfall.

That or dead.

She supposed it depended on how mad Trunks was when he arrived...

* * *

AN: So on a scale of 1 to 10, how badly do you guys hate me? 1 being you have the urge to violently throw tootsie rolls at me, 10 being you want to wring my neck (until you realize you won't get the next chapter if I die...).

Next Chapter: Looking over to pin Turles with a dangerous glare, Trunks felt his anger getting the better of him, insisting that he rip _something_ in two, not caring if it were an arm or otherwise.


	16. Dreams and Promises

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

AN: Ok well, the site doesn't seem to like the pic I made for this chapter. To see it, you'll have to head over to my DeviantArt account, (MurasameLiger100).

 **Chapter Sixteen – Dreams and Promises**

* * *

The sky was clear and bright, with cheerful birdsong in the trees overhead as Trunks searched his grandparents' menagerie for a certain raven haired four year old. For whatever reason, he and Goten had been assigned to babysit and it wasn't going so well. It was the day after the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament and Pan wasn't taking her grandfather's indefinite departure very well. One minute she was taking a nap in the Capsule Corp. guest suite, the next, she was gone.

Seriously, how did Gohan and Videl keep up with this kid? It was no wonder they pawned her off onto Goten whenever they got the chance, while Trunks found himself roped into helping because he couldn't say no to his best friend's persuasive pouting and guilt tripping. Still, what a pain this was, trying to find the child on Capsule Corp. property was very much like a needle in a haystack, and he didn't even have a metal detector because Pan was suppressing her energy. She apparently didn't want to be found...

"Hey Pan, are you out here?" Trunks called out as he made his way through the lush gardens. Many animals came up to greet him but no Pan. Goten had suggested they split up to cover more ground but even that wasn't working. Trunks figured the girl would only be found when she wanted to be, and no sooner.

Sighing in exasperation, Trunks trudged onward down a paved path shaded by a parallel row of trees. He was beginning to lose patience for the chore when a sudden idea struck him and he called out loudly again. "Hey Pan, Goten and I are going out for ice cream, you wanna come?"

Halting to listen but still receiving no answer, Trunks sighed again, but just as he moved to walk forward again he felt a sudden energy spike, though it died just as quickly. Blinking in confusion, he tried to focus on where he had sensed it but couldn't hone in on it until it flared again. It came from above in one of the trees, and after looking up he caught a flash of the girl's orange gi among the dappled sunlight and wavering green leaves. "Is that you, Pan?"

He had already determined it was her, recognizing her unique energy signature, but he hoped humoring the child might prevent her from running off again. She didn't answer but before taking to the air to approach, Trunks noted quizzically that her energy signal rose and dropped erratically as if she were suppressing it but lost control every other second.

He could see her small frame shuddering as he slowly floated up to her and he could only blink at her in bewilderment. She was crying quietly and nestled into the niche of a tree, her whimpering was barely audible among the noisy birdsong all around and her ragged breathing seemed directly linked with her wavering ki. Trunks faltered when she turned to glare at him, her dark eyes puffy and her face glistening with tears. He honestly couldn't tell if she was more angry or sad in that moment.

"There you are," he said, offering a relieved, gentle smile. "We've been looking everywhere for you, Pan. What are you doing way up here?"

Once again, she didn't answer, but turned away and buried her face in her arms as she practically curled into a ball while her body continued to shudder silently.

Trunks scratched his head in frustration and contemplated leaving to retrieve Goten. As far as kids went, he was only familiar with his little sister's tantrums, and he hadn't been around Pan long enough to know how to curb her sour moods, especially since he had generally only seen her as a happy, well mannered little girl. A stark contrast to Bulla, who often cried or threw a fit just to get what she wanted, be it a pony or a lollipop.

He didn't want to risk leaving and losing track of her again though, so he opted to stay and simply messaged Goten via his phone. 'Found her in the gardens, she's pretty upset. What do I do?'

Pan was sniffling as Trunks waited for Goten's reply and he found himself at a complete loss as to how to approach the situation. If it was Bulla, bribing her with ice cream would have done the trick, but Pan hadn't even seemed phased by the offer. His phone beeped and he scrambled to read whatever scrap of guidance Goten could offer, for he was figuratively flying blind. 'Be there asap, I've hit a delay. Try talking to her? She probably just wants attention, she gets like that when people ignore her.'

Trunks glared daggers at his phone in the hopes some might reach his friend on the other end. Delay? What kind of delay? He was supposed to be looking for Pan too! Stifling a growl, Trunks stowed his phone and looked at Pan again; she hadn't moved an inch.

Sighing out a breath of irritation, he moved to place both arms on the branch that Pan had claimed, making sure not to get too close and scare her off. She sniffed, acknowledged his approach with a glance but quickly returned to her silent sulking.

"Come on Pan, what's wrong?" Trunks prodded gently. "You know, me and Goten were really worried about you."

The girl shifted slightly and finally looked at him with a guilty expression before her face contorted miserably and she started sobbing between her emotional reply. "My grandpa -hich- hasn't come -hich- to visit me today!"

Trunks blinked at her. _That's_ what she was so upset about? He mentally slapped himself. Of course she was still upset, Goku had just up and left to train with Uub only yesterday. But apparently Pan had misunderstood her grandfather's promise. "Well, Pan, I don't think he meant he would come and visit you _every_ day..."

"But he _promised!_ " the girl wailed, loudly, causing Trunks to cringe.

"Okay, okay!" he said indulgently as an idea lit in his mind. "But didn't he say you couldn't be sad while he was gone?"

Pan seemed to calm down with that, though she continued to sniff with quivering breaths. "Yeah," she whined. "But it's too hard. I miss him!"

"I know," Trunks said and started flicking fingers on one hand as he named people. "But you still have your mom and dad, your grandma Chi-Chi, grandpa Satan and even your slacker of an uncle, Goten." He smirked when that last part got a giggle out of her. He guessed that Goku's abrupt departure had left the girl feeling insecure about the people around her, so he added with a confident assurance, "they'll never leave you, you can bet on that!"

Since his one hand already had all its fingers extended for his demonstration, he was surprised when Pan teetered across the branch and sat down beside him to lift his other hand. He watched curiously as she molded his fist so that only his thumb was extended. "And you too!" It wasn't a question and despite the fresh tears on her face, she was smiling widely.

Trunks was taken aback for an instant but he couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, sure Pan! Me too."

"Promise?" That _was_ a question, and she asked it in such a hopeful, determined tone as she held out one hand, pinky extended. "Promise you'll never leave?"

Trunks found himself momentarily speechless because he wasn't sure he could keep such a promise with how far apart they lived. In the end though, he knew she was just seeking some reassurance and he wasn't about to deny her that and risk reverting back to the tears and wailing again. "Yeah," he answered with a genuine smile as he curled his smallest finger around hers. "Promise."

The soft, peaceful realm of sleep fell away with a violent, jagged tug and Trunks sat bolt upright in bed as his phone rang and screeched with an unearthly alarm. Heart racing, head pounding, he reached for the device, mentally praying it wasn't what he thought but knowing otherwise. His eyes went wide with panic as the display told him exactly what he had been dreading.

Pan had activated her homing beacon.

The door wouldn't open fast enough and he almost blew it to pieces before it finally hissed apart for his hasty exit. With a shriek of energy he bolted across the cavern, burst through the waterfall and hovered outside briefly to consult his phone.

The signal was close, just on the other side of the lake and only a mile or so away from Bardock's colony. If he didn't know any better he would have guessed that Pan had been on her way back to the cave...

Storming across the lake, the surface of the water parting beneath him wildly, Trunks came upon Pan's location within seconds, as well as the three reasons she had activated her beacon. Two of the Saiyans stood off a ways, watching, while the third was looming over her threateningly. In the instant it took him to assess the situation he recognized the culprit as being either Turles or Bardock, but that sadistic sneer gave him away.

Trunks scowled, noting how his companion was face down in the dirt, her left arm splayed in an unnatural position while her antagonist moved to press his foot on her other arm. He wasn't sure how Pan had gotten herself into this mess but Turles wasn't just out to even the score, he was out to torture and kill.

Feeling a white hot rage beginning to boil under his skin, the half Saiyan shouted furiously, his energy spiking dangerously as he bore down on his target with blinding speed. After ramming into the unsuspecting Saiyan and knocking him away, Trunks knelt down and touched Pan's head with one hand. His first priority was determining her condition, which wasn't good, but he could sense that her life force was still intact, albeit very faint.

Looking over to pin Turles with a dangerous glare, Trunks felt his anger getting the better of him, insisting that he rip _something_ in two, not caring if it were an arm or otherwise. His pulsing, fiery awareness was locked on as he stood, not even glancing their way as the two lackeys moved to charge him. With one outstretched hand he sent two blasts of energy, one for each head, dispatching them in an instant. They would probably be out for a few hours because he wasn't controlling his output. For all he knew they were dead, but he didn't care enough to look, he only had his lethal eyes on one person.

Turles was scowling and spitting atrocities as Trunks closed in, dangerously calm, one step after the other. "What sort of freak are you?" the Saiyan growled in frustration. "First your hair is purple, now yellow?"

Trunks tipped his head slightly, genuinely intrigued by the fact that he hadn't been aware of his transformation. Shrugging indifferently he lunged at the offender, shoved him into a nearby boulder and aimed a very precise, very potent strike at the man's shoulder, dislocating it with a "pop".

Turles howled in pain and rage but Trunks quickly grew tired of that and reached out with one hand to catch his enemy by the throat. After lifting him effortlessly off the ground, he began to squeeze, _hard_.

In hindsight, Trunks thought he probably _did_ kill those other two earlier, but it didn't matter. Not now. Not when Pan was lying on the ground only some feet away, battered and broken. What mattered was vengeance and watching the blood flow freely out of this worthless Saiyan's hide.

As Turles gurgled and gagged, clawing at his captors arm in order to be released, Trunks blinked and suddenly he returned to himself with a shake of his head. The livid, pounding haze in his mind began to clear, lavender threads falling back into place before his eyes. No, what mattered most was getting Pan to safety and treating her injuries. In that instant he felt more angry at himself than anyone else.

The need to disable the threat in front of him remained however, and just as quick as he released his grip with one hand, he struck his other into Turles' jaw, no doubt dislocating it with a "snap" as well and effectively knocking him unconscious.

If he had continued in his blind rage, Trunks realized, he would have ended up killing him without a second thought. Really though, killing him might have been dangerous, since he didn't know if Turles was Pan's ancestor or not.

As the pathetic excuse for a Saiyan hit the ground and lay there unmoving, Trunks turned and hurried back to Pan, ire melting into concern as he knelt down beside her. She was stirring a little bit and he helped to turn her onto her back, careful not to bump her broken arm. "Pan? I'm here, I'm right here Pan, can you hear me?" She let out a weak whimper in response and he pulled her closer, cradled her against his chest, desperate. Her life force was dwindling now, leading him to believe that she had some serious internal bleeding that he hadn't been aware of upon his arrival.

He couldn't stop mentally beating himself at how foolish he had been. He never should have wasted time with Turles and his groupies, he should have grabbed Pan and made a break for the cave without a second thought.

Just as he was beginning to lose himself to the cold, paralyzing effects of despair, Pan shifted in his hold, her dark eyes clouded and blinking at him blearily as she gave him a lopsided smile despite her immense pain. "Hey Trunks," she wheezed, wincing as her words came out broken. "Did you- get em'- for me?"

Letting out a ragged breath he hadn't known he was holding, Trunks couldn't help but chuckle mirthlessly at her question. "Yeah, I got em'." He nodded, suddenly realizing he had tears in his eyes. Pan's head went limp against him then, her smile remaining for an instant after. "Hey, stay with me Pan," he forced out, nearly choking on the pain in his throat. "You can't die on me now!"

She didn't respond this time, but Trunks felt a new determination rise in his chest and he took off in a blaze, holding her close. If she'd had enough strength to talk, then there was a good chance he still had time to get any internal bleeding under control. He didn't have any Senzu beans, but the emergency medical supplies back at the cave were a close second.

Thankfully his mother and grandfather had studied the bean's properties and had invented a tonic that duplicated their effects. Although the medicine took about an hour to work compared to the almost instant relief of the Senzu, virtually any injury could be mended, though it did have the side-effect of leaving the patient feeling weak and groggy for a day or so.

After crossing back over the lake's surface in a matter of seconds, Trunks plowed straight through the waterfall, not caring if anyone seen where he went. He didn't have time to bother using the lake to cover his entrance, and if anyone _was_ stupid enough to invade their base then he would be happy to show them some _true_ Saiyan hospitality.

After laying Pan on the bed inside the house, retrieving the miraculous green elixir and a pouch of smelling salts, he waved the latter under her nose in the hopes of rousing her enough to administer the former. Her reaction to the chemicals was delayed but she finally shifted, her expression going sour before blinking awake, delirious with pain.

Trunks didn't hesitate as he lifted her head up slightly and pressed the flask of green medicine to her mouth with the other. She wasn't at all happy with whatever was being forced down her throat though and she began to squirm in protest until he spoke to her soothingly. "Easy Pan, this will help, but you need to drink all of it."

She seemed more aware of things by the time she finished downing the potion and Trunks pulled the bottle away to meet her weary gaze. In that moment, he somehow knew she would be alright. "You gave me a good scare today," he told her in a slightly berating but mostly relieved tone.

Pan started to laugh but winced instead. "Ow." Trunks guessed that her broken ribs were pressing in where they ought not, causing the majority of her discomfort and pain with even the slightest movement, which included laughing and talking, probably even breathing. "Not my fault."

Trunks chuckled as an overwhelming relief continued to sweep over him in waves. "Somehow I doubt that, but I won't argue." He touched her head gently and then moved to dispose of the empty flask only to halt when she tugged at his sleeve with her still functioning right hand. "What's wrong?" Until the medicine completed its cycle, he supposed he should have asked _what was right_ , instead.

Her expression had shifted drastically from a strained humor to a vulnerable delirium, her eyes gleaming at him pleadingly. "Don't leave."

"Pan, I'll be right over there-"

"Please?"

"Alright, I won't leave." Trunks puffed a sigh of exasperation and set the empty bottle on the nightstand. "But only until you fall asleep." He crawled onto the bed beside her but made sure the blankets separated them as he wrapped a secure arm around her middle and nuzzled her hair fondly. _Careful what you ask for, Pan. I may never let you out of my sight again..._

* * *

AN: I had to rework the end of this chapter multiple times because I just wasn't happy with how I was portraying Trunks in the first few drafts. One version left him feeling extremely violent and unstable, which, I suppose under the circumstances, could happen, but I just didn't like it. Therefore we get this much more fluffy version, which also reflects the dream scene at the start. :) *throws fluff in the air like confetti*

Next Chapter: She frowned when it dawned on her that eventually explaining the situation to her parents when they got home probably wouldn't go over as well as it had in her head...


	17. Guilt and Comfort

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

AN: So this first scene depicts a transition that **should have** happened in GT, or at least something **like** it. Gads, they didn't address this at all but ignored it **completely!** Well, I find that unacceptable and therefore am fixing it. XD

 **Chapter Seventeen – Guilt and Comfort**

* * *

Spirits were high after Giru had restored their ship to its beautiful, pearly white state. A vast improvement from its earlier form, encased in a metal coated prison, compliments of General Rilldo.

After being trapped in a big metal domino herself, Pan was feeling exceptionally fond of their little robot companion, especially after safely being reunited with her grandpa and Trunks.

As the foursome stepped into the ship, Goku led the way through the threshold along with a hovering Giru, while Pan and Trunks trailed after them. The girl frowned suddenly, her cheerful outlook fading as she pondered over recent events.

Things had gotten really chaotic and dicey there for awhile, what with all the stupid robot drones and that lunatic scientist Myuu. What had shaken her the most though was that world shattering moment when Trunks' own metal slab had crashed into the floor and splintered into a thousand pieces. Oh sure, it had been a farce all along, but in that instant it had been as real to her as anything and she'd nearly had a meltdown on the spot.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Goku yowled plaintively as he scampered off towards the kitchen. "Come on Giru, let's find you a fork or something to eat." The little robot floated after the boy, chirping his own name excitedly as they both disappeared into the other chamber.

Trunks chuckled briefly at the pair's antics but then he seemed to notice Pan's sullen expression and tipped his head at her curiously. "What's up Pan? Something on your mind?"

Pan glanced up to meet his gaze but dropped her eyes again, feeling a pang of guilt along with a sudden wave of emotions that she had kept bottled up until now. "I'm- I'm so sorry Trunks," she cried, her eyes watering and her throat constricting despite her need to explain herself. "You could have died! And it- It was all my fault!"

"What?" Trunks blinked at her, obviously bewildered by her sudden breakdown. "Hey, no, Pan it wasn't your fault-" He turned to her fully and reached out a tentative hand but she stepped away with a jerk.

"Yes it was!" she insisted fervently, her distraught expression melding with frustration while her voice practically hitched at every other word. "If I hadn't insisted- we come here- to visit- you never- would have been turned- to metal and awah!" Her sentence effectively tapered off into a loud wail, her tears running thin rivers down her cheeks.

She suddenly felt the full weight of all her mistakes since they left Earth and they seemed to press down on her all at once. From kicking that important piece of equipment loose, flying off with the butterflies, running off and passing out on a desert planet, to getting them trapped on M2, she had done nothing but cause problems! _In fact_ , she reasoned bitterly, _it would have been better if I hadn't come along at all!_

The fact that Trunks' near death had been her fault was simply too much to take. Where normally she would try and shift the blame onto someone else, this matter was just too heavy a burden to bear and getting it out into the open was the only way she could cope, therefore she found that the only other outlet at her disposal was to cry.

Her vision was blurred horribly as she continued to wail until she felt his gloved hand gently cup her cheek and ear, reducing her noise to a pathetic whimper. "That's not true at all, Pan," he told her with a smile. "If it wasn't for you then we never would have discovered the doctor's plans. It's because of _you_ that we were able to put a stop to that evil experiment before it managed to cause any serious problems."

Pan sniffed, meeting his gaze with a hopeful pout. "Really?" she asked skeptically, yet dearly wanting to believe him. "You're not just saying that?"

"I mean it Pan," he told her, still holding his soft smile. "I'm glad you came with us on this crazy trip."

Pan wanted desperately to smile in return but she just couldn't shake the residual grief of that morbid accident, that vision of seeing him and his metal prison shattering into a million pieces...

Feeling her eyes beginning to sting once again, she stepped closer in order to grip at his shirt with both hands, seeking reassurance but not quite bold enough to hug him fully. "But you still could have died! How would I live with myself if that happened?" She felt so miserable about the situation, not quite understanding herself where all these strong new emotions were coming from. Although, if she had to guess, it was because she had never really come so close to losing someone she really cared about.

Trunks gave an exasperated sigh but didn't give up in replying to her seemingly endless cycle of guilt. "But I didn't, I'm alive and well, and you really need to move on from this." Taking her hands in his and releasing his shirt from her grasp he offered another confident smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

Pan supposed his words finally hit the mark because the ache in her throat began to ebb and she sniffed one last time. "Promise?"

" _Promise._ "

He was still holding her hands when they both turned their heads towards the kitchen at the sound of Goku's innocent tone. The boy had a sandwich in hand and a suggestive smirk on his face. "So uh, are we leaving soon or should I give you two a few more minutes?"

As Pan shifted into a groggy wakefulness, the sense of absolute safety drifted lazily from the depths of her unconsciousness, along with an annoying fleck of embarrassment. The memory in her dreams was still fresh in her mind and it took her a moment to realize where she was, another moment to remember _when_ she was and what had happened to make her feel so disoriented.

Sounds she had been numb to some moments ago now reached her ears and she could hear Trunks moving about in the kitchen. Normally she would have assumed he had been awake for awhile but the fact that the blankets beside her were flattened and the space he had occupied on the bed was still warm, meant he had obviously been there very recently. _Only until I fall asleep, huh?_ she recounted with a mental scoff. _Yeah right._

She felt a twinge of regret for making him temporarily resign his strict bed regulations, but after her traumatic experience yesterday she had just wanted to know he was close. And despite her initial apprehension towards the idea when they first arrived, she honestly didn't mind sharing the bed with him. It was a vast improvement to the floor and it wasn't like they were _doing_ anything.

She frowned when it dawned on her that eventually explaining the situation to her parents when they got home probably wouldn't go over as well as it had in her head... Especially when factoring in that yes, Trunks was romantically inclined, and despite his chivalrous nature and respectable reputation, the hard truth of the matter remained; they _had_ slept together, degrading activities or not. That was sure to get some tempers flaring, no matter how she presented the subject.

She also wondered if, by the time they got back home, she would have made up her mind about his ultimatum. As it was, she was still feeling unsure about it, and that confounded her, because in all reality she wasn't apprehensive by nature. When facing a challenge she usually met it head on, heedless to the consequences and dealing with them when they came.

Brows furrowed, she mentally tried to dissect the problem. It wasn't that she had any issues with Trunks. On the contrary, procuring his affections had once been a secret fantasy in her naive, girlish imagination. She felt comfortable around him, she loved him because he was patient and thoughtful, and she certainly didn't want to be separated from him when they got home. Really then, she had already subconsciously made her decision. She just had to crack down and face the reality of the situation. The next step of course would be to tell him, but the very idea made her cower with a fierce embarrassment.

Just as her thoughts began to have a physical effect on her facial features she heard Trunks approaching. She tried to sit up to acknowledge him but found that she could barely move her head without a biting pain flashing up throughout her entire body. She was also suddenly aware of a splitting headache, as if someone were hammering away at the nerves behind her eye sockets. It was so strange, she had felt perfectly fine up until the moment she tried to move. "Ouch..." Wincing, she relented and let her head fall back to the pillow.

"Yeah," Trunks replied, a sympathetic note in his tone as he sat down in a newly placed chair beside the bed. "I imagine you'll be pretty sore for a couple days." He set a mug of soup and a bottle of medication on the nightstand beside a glass of water already there. "Here's some pain reliever, but you need to eat first. Do you want to try sitting up?"

The teen eyed him cautiously. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Like a mother bear."

Pan sighed wearily. "Let's get it over with then."

Leaning down, Trunks slipped one arm under her shoulder blades, the other under the crook of her legs and helped her sit up. Pan hissed, only just barely biting back a flurry of colorful expletives as once again, every fiber of her being seemed to flare up in agony. The pain finally faded when she settled against the headboard and remained unmoving for a moment.

Seeing that she seemed fairly comfortable, Trunks withdrew his assistance and returned to his seat, but Pan didn't miss how he hesitated in doing so. "How's your arm?" he asked as he handed her the mug of soup.

The hybrid female blinked at the offering and frowned with distaste before finally accepting it with her right hand, the only part of her body that wasn't screaming at being used. "It hurts, but I can move it." She winced as she flexed her left hand fingers to demonstrate. "Kami, he gave me a good pounding didn't he? I feel worse than that time your dad's giant ape form smacked me away when he was possessed by Baby."

Her comparison didn't seem to bring back any good memories but Trunks still managed to offer a lopsided smile. "Yeah, and much like that incident, you went and bit off more than you could chew, leaving me to show up just in time to save the day."

"Hey, yesterday wasn't my fault, I was ambushed- gah!" Pan started to lean forward to express her fervent retort only to receive a quick reminder that her body was not fond of movement.

"About that, mind elaborating a little more?" Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and nodded to the mug in her hands. "And stop stalling, if you don't eat, you don't get meds."

Pan glared down at the concoction as if it were the bane of her life before taking a hasty swig, hoping that if she drank it fast enough she wouldn't taste it. "Blech," she gagged and made a face. No such luck, Trunks had given her the healthy, practical, and eternally bitter variety of their emergency sustenance. She gave him a hopeful look that conveyed without words, _do I really have to drink more of this garbage?_

The half Saiyan merely raised a single lavender brow that perfectly replied in the same manner, _what do you think?_

Their stalemate ended when Pan growled in frustration and downed the remainder of the vile soup on her second go. She thrust the vessel at her caretaker as though she had accomplished some grand feat and received a small red pill in return, followed by the glass of water.

After taking the proffered medication, Pan leaned her head back and fought off a wave of nausea. That soup was nasty! What good was proper nutrition if she just ended up barfing it right back out again? "Ugh, I feel sick. The least they could do was make it _taste_ like food!"

"You'll be fine," Trunks told her through a chuckle. "And the label said it was chicken flavored..."

"Well someone mixed up the labels because that was _not_ chicken flavored." Pan made a sour face. "More like skunk flavored."

"Pan, I really don't think-"

"Skunk!" she insisted fervently, practically willing him to press the matter further.

"Ok fine! It was skunk flavored!" Trunks snapped and breathed out a withered sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Can we get back to explaining your little fiasco yesterday?"

"Ugh, where do I start?" Pan groaned as she recounted the previous days events in her head. As far as she could remember, everything started going awry when she had that drink... two drinks. "Oh." She smiled sheepishly as she dug into her pocket for the capsules, thankful that it was her right hand pocket and not her left. "This one has a cup of juice that the colony was dolling out as part of their celebration feast for conquering the Tuffle city. The other three have ship parts." She handed him the capsules. "Anyway, I brought back a sample of the drink for you to try, but apparently that's what made me weak enough to get pummeled by Turles."

Without hesitation Trunks popped open the small storage capsule, extracted the cup and sniffed at the brew suspiciously. "It smells alright, how much did you drink?" He proceeded to tinker with his phone, apparently attempting to get some sort of technical reading on the liquid.

"Only two cups," she admitted innocently, but then fessed up with a cringe. "Within about two minutes." When Trunks gave her an astonished look she added defensively, "I was thirsty, ok?"

Glancing down to his phone, the male hybrid blinked with mild surprise. "These readings show that the juice has undergone some type of fermentation, but it's not like anything I've seen on Earth." He tipped his head curiously and Pan had to roll her eyes, knowing his nerdy side was setting in. "And you say it made you weak? How so?"

"Well, I felt really dizzy and I couldn't move around very well. My body just wasn't responding-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Trunk suddenly burst out with barking laughter. She pinned him with an annoyed glare but he just kept laughing. "Alright, what's so funny?"

"Drunk?" he managed between huffs. "You were drunk?"

"How should I know?" the teen grumbled. "I never drink alcohol back home, it's nasty."

The man's laughter began to ebb and he had to wipe a few strained tears from his eyes. "And of course it has nothing to do with you being under age."

"It doesn't matter," Pan hissed, teeth grinding in aggravation as she added, "because I don't like it."

"Uh-huh," Trunks replied, amusement pulling at his lips as he examined the readings again. "Anyway, did everyone else drink it too? Were they not affected?"

"That's the thing," she told him with a frown. "I waited awhile before drinking anything, but no one else seemed bothered by it."

Trunks hummed thoughtfully for a moment but finally shook his head and shrugged. "It might not affect full blooded Saiyans the same way." He gave her another amused look. "And you're probably a lightweight."

Bristling, Pan glared at him. "It's a good thing I can't move right now or you'd be sorry."

"I've done nothing to merit incurring your wrath."

"You're mocking me, that's merit enough," she told him with a grumble. She was caught off guard though when their playful exchange suddenly shifted into something more somber as Trunks leaned closer and brought one hand up to the left side of her face to hold her in place, although in her condition she wasn't going anywhere anyway.

"Just, try and be more careful in the future?" His question came out more as a request but Pan was more concerned about how close he was getting. She started fidgeting with apprehension only to go completely still when he briefly pressed his mouth against her head, in her hair right above her ear. He pulled away but his hand lingered and his voice wavered. "I almost lost it out there, when I thought-"

Pan could feel her heart hammering chaotically in her chest as an unpleasant heat crawled up her neck; she thought he had really been going for the kill that time. The relief that came when she realized his true intent didn't come fast enough and she was sure her entire face was beet red. Unfortunately it did not go unnoticed by her ridiculously observant companion, especially since his hand was still pressed against her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his former sentence knocked off the rails upon seeing her discomfort. He moved his hand to her forehead and frowned worriedly. "Are you contracting a fever? The medicine should have staved off-"

"No, it's not that," Pan answered sharply and pushed his hand away in the hopes of getting her addled nerves under control. It wasn't that she resented his touch though, rather, she was still feeling bad about her undecided matter. She wanted to face it and she wanted to tell him, but she just wasn't ready yet, and she felt like he was rushing her. Although in his defense, she knew he probably wasn't even aware he was doing it.

For the moment though, he was waiting for her to explain herself and she had to hurry and think of something to divert his attention. "A-About those other capsules," she sputtered nervously. "Try not to get too upset when you see the condition of the parts I stored in there. I kind of, had to improvise to get them to fit..."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Trunks said with a shrug. "All I really need is raw materials so I can weld together a hull that can hold together for Namek's atmospheric entry." He gave her a determined scrutiny. "But I can tell that's not the only thing that's bothering you."

The prompt was direct and inescapable, especially since she couldn't move. Once again she racked her brain for another subject that had been bothering her in order to throw him off the scent. It didn't take long to recall the devastation she felt when she had realized her two young protege's had massacred a squad of Tuffle soldiers, and she was genuinely sullen when she thought about it. "Something else happened yesterday."

Trunks nodded but remained silent and he listened intently as she related in detail how she had trained the boys to defend themselves yet they had used those lessons to kill instead. Once she finished explaining the matter she almost felt on the verge of tears.

She only looked up when she heard Trunks breath out a worn sigh. "I was worried something like this might happen." He gave her a sympathetic look. "I could see that you were getting too attached to them but I never could find the right time to tell you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, suddenly feeling defensive.

"I mean, it might be a good idea to distance yourself from them, especially after this more recent incident with Turles." He scratched his neck absently as a pink shade appeared on his face. "And I'll admit, while we're here, I won't feel as confident letting you out of my sight again."

"But nothing like this is going to happen again," she insisted with a whine. "I'm on a strict water drinking diet only, promise." She offered an innocent grin and added pleadingly, "I'll stop training them and only make short visits from now on."

Trunks sighed again, her expression doing very little to sway him. "Pan, if you can't give them up now, how will you give them up when it's time for us to leave?"

She honestly didn't know how to answer him because he had a point. It _was_ going to be hard to leave the kids when the time came. Frowning, she looked away, feeling frustrated both with herself and the situation.

"Come on Pan," the half Saiyan pleaded. "We need to come to some sort of compromise here." He leaned over, forcing her to meet his adorably kind, caring and persistent gaze. "I can't exactly go on working on the ship if I'm constantly worried about you."

She quickly found that she had absolutely no weapons in her arsenal to compete with his reasonable argument. She rolled her eyes but nodded her reluctant compliance. "Alright fine! I'll only go visit every _other_ day, is that good enough?"

"It's a start." He smiled amiably. "It's time I look into the parts you salvaged." He moved to plant a hasty kiss on her head again before crossing to the door. "Try to get some rest. That pain medication should be making you sleepy soon. I'll be back to check on you later."

Pan blinked after him, his brief display of affection coupled with the effects of the medication somehow making her feel giddy. "Just know that if you come back to threaten me with more of that skunk soup, I _will_ throw it in your face!" That got an amused chuckle out of him as he made his exit, the door whirring closed behind him.

The quarter Saiyan blew out a relieved breath. She had somehow managed to avoid the subject of her decision, but she had to wonder how much longer that would last, or how much longer he could wait for her answer. Granted, he had given her until they got home, but the way he lingered when he touched her or the way he sometimes hesitated in initiating contact at all made her suspect that he was dealing with some sort of internal disagreement.

While she knew that Trunks had an impressive willpower and would somehow accept her answer if she rejected his offer, he was obviously riding all his hopes on her favorable answer instead.

For his sake and her own, she hoped she could find the courage to face the matter soon.

* * *

Next Chapter: Now that he had gotten his way he figured it was time to humor her, what with the way she was glaring daggers at him. "Now, I believe you owe me an apology."


	18. See that Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

AN: So about half-way into this chapter the perspective jumps around a little bit. I hate to do this because it isn't my preferred writing style and I apologize if it seems jarring to anyone. There just wasn't any other way for me to get all the elements to fit together without doing this. Anyway, aside from that, this chapter is my pride and joy, so I really hope you like it!

 **Chapter Eighteen – See that Sky**

* * *

Two days. Trunks had demanded she stay cooped up in the cave for _two whole_ days! Pan thought for sure she was losing her mind as the second day was finally coming to a close and the twin suns were starting to make their sluggish decent beyond the horizon outside. There were still a couple hours of daylight left and even though she would normally be heading to bed at this time of the evening, she was contemplating on arguing with her warden that she _had_ stayed inside for two days, and that once night fell she would technically be free from his imposition.

On the other hand, if she could somehow convince him to go _with_ her, then that would ensure she wouldn't get into any trouble. Then again, the whole point of keeping her dormant for two days was so she could heal up completely and regain her strength. Well, she felt great! In fact, she felt as if she had never been stronger in her entire life! She idly wondered if she was experiencing something that Vegeta back home would sometimes refer to during their weekly training sessions. It was some sort of power boost Saiyans got after getting beaten into a near death state.

She honestly didn't think she had come so close to death, but according to the way Trunks had talked about the condition he had found her in, along with the intense pain she felt after the fact, it all started to click into place. Turles had truly almost killed her.

She wondered how that arrogant Saiyan was enjoying his broken jaw and displaced shoulder, compliments of a livid Trunks. After a day of nagging she had finally got him to elaborate on his little tantrum after he had found her unconscious on the ground. He obviously wasn't proud of the way he handled the situation by losing his temper, but Pan couldn't help but approve of his actions. Whatever retribution Turles received, he deserved, in her mind anyway.

Pan looked over to Trunks' work area. As usual, he was slaving away on the soon-to-be-ship, trying to get it space worthy. He seemed oblivious to her restless pacing throughout the cavern, that or he was doing a really good job at ignoring her.

When an idea suddenly bloomed in her mind she grinned mischievously and prowled over to his workbench. After identifying the small, wrench-like tool she had seen him use numerous times, she snatched it up and sent him a curious look. "Hey Trunks? This thing is pretty important, right?"

The man sent her a distracted, fleeting glance, only to blink and look straight at her after seeing what she held. "Well, yeah." He sounded a little nervous that she was messing with it but ultimately decided to humor her. "It fastens all the bolts that holds everything together..."

"Oh," she chirped brightly, her grin growing wider as she brandished the tool in front of his face. "Good, because if it wasn't important," she said, pausing as she tucked the gadget in a pocket and kicked into a sprint, only calling over her shoulder when she nearly reached the waterfall, "then you probably wouldn't follow me."

"What? Hey! Pan, get back here with that!" Trunks barked after her but hesitated in pursuing her, probably in order to shutdown all his equipment and lighting so as not to risk a fire or explosion, something Pan had been counting on so she could get a decent head start. She would openly admit that he had a much stronger power level than her, and therefore could induce a more intense flight speed, which meant she would need a healthy lead on him if she was going to reach her destination before he caught up.

Phasing through the barrier of falling water with a splash, Pan hovered outside for an instant before gunning it with everything she had, pouring out all the stored up and writhing energy she had inside her body in order to storm across the mountain range at a breakneck pace.

The sky above was fading from its normally sickly orange to a ghostly pale gray, contrasted by large patches of black-blue clouds high above. Only one of the two suns was still visible in the distance, its twin having set an hour ago and giving the land below an ethereal, yellow glow.

A moment later, the quarter Saiyan smirked complacently as she sensed Trunks spike his energy and commence his pursuit. She would need to get creative if she planned on staying ahead of him, and quick, for at the speed he was extending he would be upon her in moments.

Glancing up at the looming, black clouds above, she got an idea and shot towards them like a rocket. Looking back, she could see that her pursuer had altered his course to follow; he would be within shouting distance very soon...

The wind roared furiously in her ears and whipped wildly at her hair and clothes as she broke through the fog of the first cloud. The white noise was so deafening that she barely heard Trunks' growl of frustration. "So help me Pan, if you drop that wrench-!"

He was closing in fast, faster than she had originally anticipated, but once he was in range she soon became aware that she had a subtle little advantage over him. Unlike her, he didn't spend much time training of late and, although he was much stronger, had allowed his honed control to slacken. This meant that, even though he was faster when it came to blatantly outpacing her, she had more maneuverability and could slip out of his reach with a quick turn or a sudden drop in altitude.

That or he was allowing her to get away each time. Either way, she didn't care as long as she could reach her destination with him in tow. Normally it would have taken her a half an hour to arrive at the thriving jungle, but after receiving that enormous power boost from nearly dying she was reaching speeds that she could only dream of some days earlier.

The dark cloud cover also helped, because although he could still sense her location, without constant visual aid he couldn't anticipate her movements as well. After catching up with her he had stopped shouting rebukes and seemed solely consumed by the task of catching her.

For a moment Pan thought that perhaps his silence meant he was getting angry, but out of the few times she glanced back to see his expression she thought she caught a glimpse of a determined smile on his face once or twice.

When he nearly caught her by the arm, Pan spun and wove around him, tagging his shoulder in a brazen taunt as she darted off again, effectively diving out of the clouds and leaving a trail of black mist in her wake.

Trunks growled loudly from above but Pan wasn't expecting him to appear in front of her after using the cloud cover to _his_ advantage. He lurched for her but she ducked under his arms in a frantic bid, barely managing to dodge his surprise assault.

They were swerving around chaotically by the time they reached the sky directly above the flourishing forest, and for that, Pan was grateful, for she was quickly losing her edge as fatigue set in and a lighthearted laughter began to shake her frame.

In that way, she thought it to be complete overkill when she heard the shriek of ki that signified a certain golden transformation in her pursuer. He had apparently lost his patience with the chase.

His speed and mobility skyrocketed and she no longer had any chance to respond in time, not to mention most of her energy had already been depleted. Therefore, when he all out tackled her, she could do little more then grunt and fight back a sudden wave of nausea that always came when plummeting with her back to the ground, not knowing when the point of impact would be.

First came the trees, with their huge green leaves brushing by harmlessly, then the thick vines sprawling across the canopy tried to snag them like flies in a spider's web, but their descent was too fierce and they tore right through the foliage. She clamped her eyes closed, expecting the collision any second but it never came.

Trunks halted their fall in the last instant and gently set her down on the mossy turf, where he pinned her there. Before her back even touched the ground though, she glared at him and gave his chest a half-hearted pound. "Cheater!" she screeched. It really wasn't fair that he had to call upon that power when they both knew he was already stronger than her; he didn't have to rub in her face.

"I think the correct term is _winner_." He was merely towering over her, smirking complacently and holding her in place by clamping his grip over her biceps, effectively pinning her arms and the rest of her to the ground.

"By cheating!" she practically snarled but didn't struggle against his hold, she knew it would be a futile effort, even after he returned to his normal form with violet hair draping down where it belonged.

Trunks held out his left hand expectantly while his right continued to keep her pinned down. "You have five seconds to hand it over, or else I look for it myself."

Pan continued to glare at him as a new wave of heat passed over her face at the very thought of his suggestion. There had been a time when he would have balked at the concept of searching her. That time when they departed for their first grand tour and she stowed the override key in her bra came to mind. The contrast between then and now only made it all the more evident how comfortable they'd become with each other over the years. "Alright fine! Here, take it, _Mister Super Saiyan_."

Countless birds were cawing and raving in the trees high above, thoroughly unhappy by the disturbance the two hybrid Saiyans had caused. Neither paid the raucous any mind as Trunks accepted the proffered tool and tucked it safely into his vest pocket. Now that he had gotten his way he figured it was time to humor her, what with the way she was glaring daggers at him. "Now, I believe you owe me an apology."

"Not until you let me up," she grumbled, though it almost seemed like a threat coming from her.

"If I let you up, you'll just run away again."

"I will not!" she returned hotly and writhed against his hold, more as an outward display of displeasure than a true attempt to get free. "Now let me up already."

"Alright, alright, calm down." Trunks chuckled as he stood up and proceeded to dust himself off. Only to glance too late to see a crouching, grinning Pan. "Oof!" Their roles had suddenly been inverted when she pounced on him. He lay on his back and sighed wearily as he stared up at the gray sky peaking through the trees. "I really should have seen that coming," he admitted in monotone as Pan's face came into view above him.

She was perched on his torso as if she had every right to be there, with her legs straddling his ribcage and her hands braced on the ground just above his shoulders. "Why should _I_ have to apologize?" she questioned with a sneer. "I did you a favor and got you out of that stuffy old cave. You could use some fresh air and sunshine once in awhile, you know."

Trunks didn't reply but raised his head to bring his eyes in line with hers. Her argument was little more than a buzzing irritation in the back of his mind compared to the thunder in his ears and the lightning coursing through his veins by the feel of her provocative position on his person. Despite her lack of a clear answer about his courting terms, she was _willingly_ sitting on him and although she probably didn't mean anything by it except to prove a point that was now irrelevant to him, it didn't change the fact that her face was so close. It would be so easy, he only had to lean forward a little more...

The world of his imagination suddenly crossed into reality and his body was moving before his better judgment could intercede. Pan's initial reaction to his fluid movement was trepidation, but she only retreated from him a fraction, probably startled. Then his mouth was on hers, cautious but desperate, her breath warmly mingling with his own.

His nagging conscience started prodding him again, like a bee swarming about his head, but he swatted it away. He simply didn't care anymore, not about her age, or propriety, or even what people back home would think. None of it mattered to him anymore. Besides, she had practically asked for this outcome and he was now determined to see it through, whatever her decision was in the end. _Let her reject my feelings, let her disappear from my life when we get home, just please,_ he pleaded silently to whatever entity might hear him. _Let me have this one moment._

Somehow, as their kiss seemed to linger on, he knew this would be their turning point, one way or another. Her decisions from this point on would determine if she would be in his life forever, sharing things with her that he would not share with anyone else. Having the prospect of knowing her best. Having the privilege of loving her best.

He absently had to wonder if any of these concerns were crossing her mind, then it occurred to him that she wasn't really responding one way or another...

Pan felt her body weakening as hot sweetness raced from his lips and paved an electric path through her body, making her tingle. The feeling was making her giddy and although she tried to reciprocate she wasn't sure how effective her attempt was because her mind felt like putty and her limbs were going limp. _It's a good thing I'm sitting on him,_ she thought wryly. _I'd have collapsed long ago if he tried this while I was standing._

In her mind, their exchange ended far too soon as Trunks pulled back and she met his gaze quizzically. She couldn't understand why he stopped. _It was just getting good!_

He blinked, his expression cleared and he brought a hand to his head, as if coming to a sudden realization. "Oh geez, that was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

"N-no!" Pan sputtered fervently but her ire quickly warped into embarrassment and she dropped her gaze, muttering under her breath, "well, maybe." She didn't think the one instance that came to mind really counted, when some jackass at school had caught her off guard one day and forced a kiss on her. Granted, the guy received a swift kick in the groin and a short flight out the window, but regardless, she hadn't enjoyed it at all, not like what she had just experienced a moment ago.

"Pan, I'm sorry." He sighed, as if frustrated with himself. "If I'd known, I would have asked you first."

Pan quirked up an odd look, that other guy certainly didn't ask her first. "That would have been weird, Trunks."

"Not really," he remarked with a smirk, a spark of hope in his eyes. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Huh?" Pan reeled a bit, her mouth hanging slightly ajar before closing it with a nervous gulp. "Yeah, it's pretty weird."

Trunks gave a huff of amusement and impatiently brought a hand up to her head in a gentle touch. "Are you going to answer me?"

With her face beet red, Pan nodded slowly, her dark, bashful eyes darting between his mouth and his shining sapphires. She met him half way and he was gentler this time, not as desperate, brushing his lips over hers, pulling away briefly, then returning.

Powerful awareness of all the places their bodies touched- from his palms, one cradling her cheek and neck, the other at her waist to support her, to her thighs pressing into his torso and everything in between- made the blood pound in her veins. He was making her feel more tipsy than that Tuffle drink ever had, and she liked it. She liked it _a lot_.

She was rightly indignant when he pulled away for the second time with that annoyingly common concern on his face. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her solemnly, as if continuing to kiss him were some life altering decision. "You've made your decision?"

"You're not just asking about kissing me, are you?" It only just then occurred to her that he was referring to his ultimatum. For some stupid reason that hadn't seemed relevant to their situation until now. She had been so caught up in the moment that any thought of repercussions had been cast aside like those unwanted advertisements that always got left in the door back home.

"I'm serious, Pan." Trunks' deep tone rumbled beneath her and she was finding it hard to concentrate on his words. "I need to know."

Pan shook her head in the hopes of clearing it, he was expecting some kind of answer? It seemed so unfair, that he would dare to get her all worked up like this and then decide he wanted to talk? Well, two could play that game. She gave an irritable growl. "Well, what happens if I say yes?"

The half Saiyan merely raised a brow. "Short term, or long term?"

Annoyed, Pan hissed. "Both."

"Short term, I'm kissing you again," he said, drawing closer for the third time. "Long term, neither of us are sleeping on the floor again."

Pan's expression suddenly grew anxious and she leaned away from his advance, but she could only retreat so far when she realized his hand held her in place. "Um, Trunks..." She didn't know how to react or phrase the discomfort she felt about his last statement. She enjoyed kissing him well enough, but anything beyond that was just moving way too fast and she needed him to _slow down!_ His face was so close now that she just knew she wouldn't have time to get her panicked thoughts out before he was stealing her breath again. "I don't-"

Contrary to what she expected, his forehead pressed to hers and she blinked dumbly at his blue pools that were only centimeters away. "Pan," he said through a barely stifled chuckle. "I'm not talking about sex."

He pulled away with an amused smirk on his face and Pan could only stare at him for another dumb instant. "Oh," she said blankly but quickly tried to regain some composure by fixing him with a pointed glare. "I knew that!"

She could feel his body trembling as he fought off a losing battle with his laughter until he finally succumbed completely, letting his hands fall away to his sides and his head to the mossy ground, chest heaving. "Your face!" he exclaimed between his barking laughter. "Priceless!"

Pan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a huff as she waited for his attack to subside. When it took longer than her patience could endure, she leaned forward and swatted at his chest. "Come on! It's not that funny! You shouldn't make comments like that if you know they'll be misunderstood!"

Trunks raised his hands defensively against her harmless assault and gave her a hopeless look as his laughter finally died away. "It's not _my_ fault your mind was in the gutter."

" _My_ mind?!" she repeated as she towered over him, yowling her indignation. " _You're_ the one that knew what _I_ was thinking!"

Trunks puffed an amused breath and reached up to gently cup her face with one hand. "That's because I know you so well." His low, calm voice was soothing and although Pan still felt annoyed at him, her body instantly relaxed and she leaned into his warm touch. "And you're way too easy to read," he added belatedly with another light round of laughter in his voice.

Feeling her ire spike once more, Pan scowled despite the smile that fought its way out and gave the man beneath her a shove before slipping off him completely. She plopped down on the foliage beside him and grumbled. "Arrogant jerk."

"Hey, come on now, who's arrogant?" he whined at her, but didn't move or hamper her retreat and simply remained laying on his back. "I'm still kind of waiting for your answer though."

Pan gave him a stale look; he should have known her answer by now. She opened her mouth to reply but she frowned when a sudden thought popped into her head. "Trunks, when was _your_ first kiss?" She didn't bother to ask _if_ he'd had a first kiss; she wasn't so naive to think she was the first girl he ever looked at.

Trunks hesitated and shifted to a sitting position, probably in order to respond to her question respectfully. "Seventeen, I think." He scratched his neck, abashed. "The girls in school were... persistent."

"Oh sure, blame it on the girls, Trunks!" Though her tone was mocking, she was secretly relieved; it sounded like his experiences were similar to her own.

He grinned, dangerously pleasant. "Hey, I can't help but notice that you keep avoiding my question."

"Oh I'll give you my answer," Pan growled darkly and leaped to her feet. "After you catch me again!"

"What?!" Trunks snapped, sounding cheated despite his playful smirk as he moved to give chase.

It was at that point that Pan discovered she no longer needed to snatch up any important objects or push any ominous buttons to get his attention.

* * *

AN: This chapter, as well as the title, was inspired by the song: "Don't look down" by Martin Garrix. The lyrics actually fit really well, both in a figurative sense as well as a literal one. Although the figurative application didn't turn out to be as obvious as I'd hoped it would... (It _is_ there if you squint...)

Next Chapter: "It's really not a big deal, Pan. I just feel restless." Once he got closer he flashed a toothy grin, something he was sure she wouldn't miss. "Too much flying before bed, I think."


	19. Foreboding Contentment

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

AN: New fluffy pic for this chapter! It doesn't want to stick though, so you may have to check my DA account to see it... (What's up with that? It keeps automatically switching back to the hug pic and I have to switch it back basically every day...) :/

 **Chapter Nineteen – Foreboding Contentment**

* * *

Trunks turned over in his sleep, waking just enough to frown after realizing that Pan was not beside him. He blinked open his foggy eyes and stared in confusion at the sight of his dimly lit bedroom, specifically the room located inside his person wing of the Capsule Corp. mansion back home. Disoriented, he tried to recall the memories leading up to their return, but he must have been in very deep sleep because the most recent events he could remember was that of kissing Pan and agreeing to sleep together.

For some reason, he readily accepted this new reality of being home without explanation, but what he couldn't accept and what perturbed him the most, was that Pan was not beside him.

It was at that point that he felt the bed shift slightly behind him and he couldn't understand why he hadn't thought to turn and check the other side of the bed. Doing so now, he smiled upon seeing the young quarter Saiyan, sleeping soundly on his bed and buried up to her chin by covers.

He turned over fully and embraced her gently, careful not to wake her. She mumbled something incoherent but remained still. Despite the irregularities, Trunks decided all was right with the world now.

Everything had somehow worked out in the end and he was confident all the details would return to him in the morning. In the meantime, he could enjoy relishing the feel of holding Pan's small, warm body close to his. Keeping her safe, always.

He felt like he might be drifting back to sleep when his door was suddenly wrenched open with a crash, sending his heart to pounding like thunder in his ears as harsh lights were flicked on and he squinted to see a livid Gohan in the doorway. "G-Gohan?"

Unsurprisingly, the commotion also woke his bed-mate "Papa?" Pan called weakly, still groggy from sleep.

"How could you let this happen?!" Gohan snarled and crossed over to the bed to extract his daughter. Stunned, Trunks released her and could only watch in bewilderment as her father tugged her along behind him. "She's too young for you and you know it!"

"Papa, stop, I was fine!" Pan struggled feebly in her father's grip, but she was still delirious from sleep and obviously confused by her father's behavior. They were soon through the doorway and out of sight, but he could hear the two arguing all the way down the hall.

Trunks got out of bed to follow, feeling so bewildered, so dejected, only halting when his mother came into view. "I'm so disappointed in you Trunks." She shook her head with obvious disdain and followed after the other two.

"But Mom, I didn't- _We_ didn't-" Trunks tried in vain to claim his innocence on the matter but his father suddenly appeared next.

"What? You're just going to stand there and let him take her?" Vegeta spat with contempt.

"But Dad, this is _Gohan_ we're talking about. If Pan won't defy him then neither can I."

"Coward!" Vegeta roared. "If you don't fight for her then you'll _never_ have her!"

Chest heaving, face sweating and eyes popping wide open, Trunks sat forward in bed and tried to get his chaotic thoughts under control as he gripped the blankets in his lap for dear life. He had a wave of deja vu pass over him as the dream- no, the nightmare reviewed in his mind. "Trunks?" Pan's soft voice came to him, somewhat slurred and groggy. "You ok?"

He looked down to see her curled up on the bed beside him, so much like in the dream that he dreaded to believe what he was seeing, for fear that she would be ripped away from him again.

She waited patiently for his reply, black irises blinking blearily in the darkness of the room. "Nothing. Just a bad dream. I think I need to walk it off." Pulling the covers away, he slid out of bed but turned back to touch her head fondly. "You can go back to sleep."

She didn't reply but he could feel her worried gaze on him as he crossed to the door and stepped out into the damp air of the cavern. Once the door swished closed behind him and leaving only the constant din of the waterfall as his companion, he began to pace, brows knitted together uneasily.

Things were getting pretty bad if his subconsciousness was teaming up with his guilty conscience. Together, they might very well drive him over the edge and into the pit of insanity, where there would be no return, he was sure.

He idly chose a looping route from the house to his workspace and back again, eyes downcast in concentration. Recounting the dream, he began to pick it apart with a critical eye.

For one thing, he didn't truly believe that Gohan would act that way. He was a reasonable guy and preferred to talk things out rather than instigate an aggressive dispute. Although, since it involved Pan, he supposed he shouldn't rule anything out...

Then there was his mother. He had a hard time thinking she would actually respond that way because it would seem highly hypocritical on her part, considering her own promiscuous past. Not to mention she had been nagging him about grandchildren lately... On the other hand, he might be able to imagine her acting that way if it meant avoiding more friction between their two families.

As for his father, well, his reaction could very well be as he had dreamed if the events in the dream actually happened. But they _wouldn't_ , and therefore his father would _not_ act that way.

This was all besides the fact that he would hope that he and Pan would gently break the news to everyone back home that they were together before she blatantly started sleeping with him in his room. Really then, he was letting the dream bother him more than he should.

He was on his second loop back towards the house when his keen eyesight picked up Pan's lithe form sitting on the cave floor in front of the door; he'd been completely oblivious to the hiss of it opening and closing for her.

He met her gaze in the dim moonlight that filtered through the translucent cave entrance, her dark eyes taking on a bluish, glowing tint in the odd lighting. "Does this sort of thing happen a lot back home?" she wanted to know, her chin resting on the heel of her hand as she yawned grandly. "Since we've been here, or even on the grand tour for that matter, I've never seen you so worked up over a dream."

He offered a grateful smile but doubted she could see it with the way the shadows constantly danced with the light. "It's really not a big deal, Pan. I just feel restless." Once he got closer he flashed a toothy grin, something he was sure she wouldn't miss. "Too much flying before bed, I think."

"Too much of something, maybe," she corrected wryly, blue glinted eyes flashing with mischief.

"Touché," Trunks replied in acknowledgment, his grin only faltering a small fraction. "But if you keep flirting like that then neither one of us will be getting any sleep." He made a shooing motion. "Go back to bed already."

Pan flapped a bothered hand back at him. "Yeah, yeah, in a minute. I'm still trying to decide if I want a midnight snack or not."

The half Saiyan huffed impatiently but turned to continue his pacing. He was completing his fourth circuit when he noticed with a shrewd smile that Pan started to nod off multiple times, but each time, her arm would go slack and she would jar herself awake.

He found himself smiling like an idiot, feeling a swell of affection for her, knowing she was only stubbornly sitting out here in order to keep him company during his distress.

She seemed to be in a sleepy daze by the time he approached the house one final time. Pan gave a startled yelp when he bent down and picked her up, though she quickly relaxed in his hold as he carried her back through the doorway and back to bed.

She had somehow calmed his rattled nerves as much as his pacing and he settled himself under the blankets with her. He waited patiently while she shifted around until she was comfortable and then nuzzled her raven black hair, losing himself in her scent; pine-cones came to mind, despite the only shampoo in the bathroom labeled as cherry blossoms.

He allowed his absent thoughts to drift freely, and when he slept again, he didn't wake until late the next morning.

* * *

Standing some fifteen feet off the ground on a slab of scaffolding, Trunks carefully studied a panel of foreign technology. The parts that Pan had brought back with her were proving to be exceedingly useful and he was making some rapid progress on the ship.

The only problem he had faced was the fact that the ship had quickly outgrowing the confined space of the cave. So, with a great sigh of resignation, Trunks had agreed to move their base to the lively jungle that Pan had so cleverly led him to the day before. After capsulizing the house, ship, and working materials, it was an easy task to switch locations and they managed to have everything setup again by lunch time.

They decided on a large, mossy clearing where he could work on the ship without any sort of space restraints. It was unlikely that any Saiyan hunting parties would find them, since the rainforest was vast and they were walled in from all sides by enormous, leafy trees. A lazy stream trickled nearby, serving as the water source needed for the capsule house to function. And although neither one of them would admit it, they had both grown used to the dull drone of the waterfall, and even the gentle gurgling of the stream was better than no background noise at all.

As Trunks examined another unit of alien craft, he had to marvel at the sheer ingenuity of the Tuffles. He wished he had time to study all the workings of the technology he was working with, instead of just crudely melding it to the pod as an outer shell. He also wished he had seen the Tuffle ship before Pan had been forced to dissect it, but unfortunately that had been the only way she could store it and transport it to him.

Miraculously, she had managed not to slice up the engine unit any. Which meant all he had to do was attach it to the pod, connect it to the power cells, install some simple wiring, program the controls and they'd have the thrust they needed to get off the planet! He also still needed to attach a thick layer of assorted metals for the hull, but since he had already welded the pod back to an airtight condition, all he had to do was add a small bathroom unit from the Tuffle ship. Thankfully bathrooms were universally built the same way. After that, fastening the outer shell would be a fairly simple process and he could even conscript Pan's help for that task.

All in all, instead of the nearly two months he had originally estimated, it would only take a few more days before they were well on their way to Namek.

That was, of course, if Pan could keep all the wild animals from distracting him while he worked... Trunks would readily admit that the issues the wildlife posed wasn't quite as bad as he had originally anticipated, but they were still an annoyance at times. Thankfully, when Pan wasn't away foraging, she made it her job to "distract" said annoyances. Or in other words, she would send them on their way with a smart energy blast to the rump.

As he attached various wires and checked the connection strength, Trunks sent over a sidelong glance when a vicious roar split the air, lighting nearby birds into a startled flight. He sighed as the newest annoyance snarled at him. It was a large feline of some kind, bigger than the average tiger on Earth, with a thick brown pelt and a pair of long, completely unorthodox and cumbersome tusks protruding from its muzzle.

Pan had dubbed them "Mammoth-Cats", mostly due to their unlikely fangs, but also because of their furry hide, a feature that not only related to a mammoth but also resembled what the Saiyans wore for clothes.

"Hey Pan, your friend is back," Trunks called towards the treeline where the quarter Saiyan had been collecting mushrooms. She was already hovering over, obviously hearing the beast's noisy entrance.

"Him again?" the teen wondered as she landed some ten feet from the creature, hands on hips and staring him down. "Why won't you learn?" she asked the huge cat rhetorically and made a shooing motion. "Go on, beat it, you won't get any food here."

The cat growled and crouched, preparing to pounce but Pan vanished and reappeared behind him, delivering a weak, though still effective, ki blast to his rear. The feline yowled and snarled indignation but quickly turned tail and slunk off into the trees. He already had a charred buttocks from the last two times he attempted an assault that morning. Apparently they had setup camp in his territory and he was not the least bit amused.

Trunks shook his head with a chuckle. "If he comes back anymore you'll have to start calling him a rat-cat, because his tail will be completely bald." He looked to Pan and gave his head a sympathetic tilt. "I can kind of understand his frustration though. We probably scared away all of his prey in the area."

Pan crossed her arms and made a stubborn expression. "Yeah well, he's just gonna have to get used to us and deal with it until we leave."

"Which should only be a few more days if I'm not interrupted unnecessarily," he replied as he turned back to his work, only to glance at her warily when she floated up and landed lightly on the metal plate beside him. He knew that impish look on her face all too well at this point.

"About that," she said, a musical note in her tone as she gave him a sheepish grin. "I haven't visited the colony in three days-"

"That's because you nearly _died_ and therefore recovering for two of those days," Trunks cut in, though she continued as if he hadn't said a word.

"And I'd like to say my goodbyes before we leave for good."

Trunks grumbled incoherently and glared at the panel in front of him. He didn't want to let her go, not after what happened. But he also knew that trying to stop her would be a long, arduous and futile argument. "I don't like it," he told her plainly but turned and smirked. "But it's not like you ever listen to anyone."

Pan tipped her head cutely and stepped closer to grasp at his shirt. "Hey, come on Trunks, I won't drink any more strange liquor." She made a quick "cross-my-heart" gesture and grinned innocently. "Promise."

"You better not," he said, leaning down and kissing her briefly. "It'll take me a lot longer to get to you."

"Don't _worry_ ," she cooed at him. "I'll use the beacon as soon as I think I'm in trouble." She cringed guiltily. "Last time, I sort of forgot about it until it was almost too late."

"Don't remind me," Trunks said, the memory causing a wave of despair to pass over him. Wrapping both arms around her, he buried his face in her jet black hair, kissed her head affectionately and released her again before she could fully respond. "Go on already, before I change my mind and tie you down for the next three days."

"You wouldn't dare," Pan hissed darkly.

"Maybe not, but I've thought about it. Lately I've been acting on a lot of my thoughts." Grinning devilishly he made a move towards her again but she bolted away.

"Ok, I'm going, I'm going!" She took off with a screech of ki and was soon swallowed up by the looming, green canopy above.

Trunks watched her go before looking back to his work. He knew he was becoming even more of a pushover with her, but he didn't really mind it. Letting her have her way was generally the easiest and most beneficial bid. _Generally_. He was determined to eventually reach a point where he could pick his battles and win.

As for their current situation, things seemed to be working out, _finally_. He had a good feeling about their plan to use the Namek Dragon Balls, and the prospect of returning home with her and developing their new relationship even more stirred up a warm light in his chest.

Still, he couldn't shake a certain feeling of foreboding in the back of his mind. He tried to tell himself that it was just his worrisome nature, forged through a lifetime of experiencing peaceful events just before the chaos breaks. The calm before the storm.

Trunks really hoped that idiom was running in reverse this time.

* * *

Next Chapter: Kicking off into a low hover, he weaved through the trees and vines of the jungle, anxiety rising in his chest as the sounds of carnage became unmistakable.


	20. Limits and Tolerance

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

AN: So I've come to the conclusion that Pan was actually 16 at GT's end (always thought she was 14...) which means my initial note that about five years passing is invalid. When really, only three years passed... Apologies, I don't math much. -_-

Recap:  
 **Story start** : Year 798  
 **Ages:** Pan-19, Trunks-32  
 **Time Jump to Planet Plant/Vegeta** : Year 729

 **Chapter Twenty – Limits and Tolerance**

* * *

The bustling chatter of the colony seemed to bounce off the hollow's walls as Pan descended, landing as an unusual hush fell on the inhabitants. It wasn't that unusual for the colonists to pause and stare at her for an instant when she arrived but now it seemed like all activity came to a screeching halt, as if her presence was a shocking revelation.

Perturbed, Pan looked around for her young friends but only Rink came forth to greet her, Gine and Bardock some paces behind. She assumed Raion and Jaga were with their parents on a hunting patrol.

Pan frowned deeply as she crouched and got a good look at Rink before the child plowed right into her with a fierce hug and a string of excited, incoherent chatter. It seemed like every inch of the girl's visible skin was bruised and her face was scuffed up, with multiple scabs and cuts. The quarter Saiyan scowled and turned her eyes upward to meet Gine and Bardock's. She knew they weren't to blame but the righteous fire in her chest demanded an explanation. "Who did this to her?"

Gine frowned and looked away, appearing ashamed, while Bardock merely blinked right back at her and seemed to not hear the question. "You're alive." His tone didn't give much away. Naturally, he wasn't disappointed by her appearance, but he wasn't overly excited either. More surprised than anything. Pan decided not to let his apathy bother her, since death seemed to be accepted more readily than life to a Saiyan.

"Yes, I'm alive, no thanks to Turles," Pan spat with contempt. "Now tell me who did this to Rink." She was in no mood to mince words or show the proper respect to the colony leader. This was probably her final visit, so she didn't really care if she left on good terms or not.

Bardock sighed but made a sweeping gesture to encompass the entirety of the hollow. "Take your pick. Rink is one of the lowest ranking in the colony. Without someone to constantly protect her, she gets picked on by others."

Gine offered an apologetic nod. "Raion and Jaga used to look out for her, but they get sent on hunting patrols most days. I try to keep my eye on her but I've been busy with Raditz." As if on cue the baby boy wailed from where he'd been left and the Saiyan woman returned to tend to him.

"It wouldn't be so bad for her if she wasn't so useless, but she can't fight and she can't hunt," Bardock explained with a sour expression aimed down at the child.

 _She's six!_ Pan's inner voice roared furiously, but she managed to contain her fury and stood to focus her gaze on Bardock. "I'd like to take Rink with me and teach her to gather food then." It was more of a statement than a request but the colony leader merely gave a grunt and turned away. Pan determined his response was as good a consent as anything.

Bending down, she scooped the girl up in her arms, but before she could fly off, a number of energy signatures approached from above. A hunting party had returned, but unfortunately it was not the one which Raion and Jaga had joined.

"You're alive!" snarled an unfavorably familiar male. Turles landed some feet away, glaring at her with an unhindered expression of surprise and indignation. His formerly displaced shoulder and jaw were both swollen, though he had probably set them back into place shortly after regaining consciousness a few days ago. "You should be dead!"

Pan rolled her eyes and returned his glare with a flat look. "Likewise," she replied in a dull tone. "I'm kind of surprised Trunks didn't kill you for what you did."

"That only proves just how weak he truly is," Turles returned hotly, looking as though he might lunge at her any second.

Pan let his comment roll off her back; she knew the truth, that Trunks was anything but weak. As for his unspoken threat, she wasn't worried. Even with her arms occupied she could simply take off and easily outpace the brute. She didn't consider pounding him into the dirt like he deserved because she was simply too tired of all the fighting. None of it really mattered anyway, not when she and Trunks were leaving in a few days. All she really cared about was making sure Rink would survive for as long as possible.

Glancing around at the others around Turles, Pan recognized the two that had been with him when he had ambushed her. They too were scowling at her, though as she got a better look she was surprised she recognized them at all. Their faces were scarred in a horrible way, as if they'd been pressed against a layer of molten lava. Trunks had thought he might have killed them carelessly, but they seemed no worse for wear aside from their new makeover.

Pan realized that Rink was clinging to her tighter than usual and it occurred to her that a hampering, coiled tension had descended on the colony. It was time to leave.

Flaring her energy, she kicked off the ground and didn't look back. As she burst into the sky and headed back towards the jungle, she was keenly aware of Turles following until he reached the border of the mountains, where he stopped.

Suspicious, Pan hovered in the air for a bit to see what he would do, but he didn't follow. If he did, she was ready to lead him on a wild goose chase, but as it was she guessed that he was simply brooding and throwing an infamous Saiyan tantrum.

Dismissing him from her mind and turning back to her original course, Pan tried to work up a formidable argument for when Trunks laid eyes on her stowaway. Speaking of, when Pan looked down only a few moments into her flight, Rink was sound asleep, probably feeling safe for the first time in days.

Unfortunately the girl didn't have a lot of time to snooze, as Pan landed back at camp in record time. Initially, Trunks regarded her return with a smile but as she suspected, he quickly frowned upon seeing what she cradled. He was still standing on the scaffolding and before he could so much as open his mouth, she cut him off. "I know what you're gonna say. She's doomed along with the rest of the planet, I know that. But look at her, she looks like a spotted hyena! I can't just ignore this. Trunks, I _have_ to help her."

As she was speaking, the man dropped to the ground and crossed over to her in order to examine the child who had woken and was blinking in a bleary delirium at her new, vibrant surroundings.

Trunks reached out a tentative hand to the girl but she flinched away and whimpered, like a dog that was often beaten for no reason. Pan watched, hopeful as his expression hardened, no doubt with the same righteous indignation she had felt. His face soon softened sympathetically and when his blue eyes returned to hers he nodded with a compliant sigh and tipped his head curiously. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I told Bardock I would teach her to forage for the colony," Pan answered. "But I intend to teach her to survive on her own and not return at all."

"This is going to detract from your creature control duties, isn't it?" Trunks crossed his arms and groaned. He was apparently way passed the point of trying to dissuade her from meddling with things she shouldn't, be it Saiyan society or hierarchy.

"Only a little bit," she admitted sheepishly as she set a wriggling Rink down; she seemed eager to investigate a vibrantly colored butterfly. "Besides, I need to stockpile our supplies for the trip, right?"

They both turned distractedly when the girl squealed with delight as the harmless insect landed on her head. She tried to catch it with both hands but it flew off, leaving her to gawk after it in wonder. "Well, we still have the emergency supplements, and we should reach Namek in about a week, but I can't recall if they have food on that planet, and it might take us awhile to gather the Dragon Balls if I can't put together a working Radar."

"That sounds like a yes to me," Pan chirped exuberantly and beckoned to the girl. "I'm not eating those nasty supplements unless I absolutely have to! Come on Rink, we're going fishing." She started to turn from him but rounded back to give him a peck on the lips before departing with an appreciative smile. He could have contested the matter about Rink but he didn't, and for that she was grateful.

The said girl scampered over obediently and followed as Pan darted off towards a treeline upstream. When the quarter Saiyan glanced back to see Trunks' expression, he had a complacent smirk on his face as he moved to return to his work. She guessed that he was simply content knowing she had returned without a broken arm this time, not to mention she wouldn't be too far away if she meant to dedicate her time to teaching Rink basic survival skills.

After reaching her favorite fishing spot, where the river was wide but wasn't too deep or too fast, Pan spent the next three hours trying to get the child to take to the chore. Unfortunately, Rink had a short attention span, like most children her age, and often got distracted by birds, insects and various other small critters that scurried around on the shore.

Sighing in exasperation for the umpteenth time as the girl wandered out of the river to investigate a bug resembling a grasshopper, Pan finally gave up on her and decided to try some foraging later. Rink was happily hopping after the bug, all thoughts of her training seemingly forgotten. Pan smiled at the sight but turned back to focus on the water and the task of fishing herself; she hadn't caught much while attempting to instruct the child.

One fish, two fish hit the shore. Pan felt like she was on a roll and was completely caught off guard when Rink yelped and a fearsome roar tore through the peaceful air. That same Mammoth-Cat from before was crouched over the girl, and she wasn't moving... Pan instantly moved to intercept but the cat suddenly lost interest in his captive and lumbered over to the flopping fish on the shore. Snatching one, he padded off after she gave him another blast to the rump for good measure.

Worried and kneeling down beside the girl, Pan looked her over but couldn't see any new injuries. She sighed with relief when Rink's eyes popped open and she seemed to come alive with a renewed exuberance. "How'd I do?"

"Huh?" Pan felt flabbergasted. She had honestly thought the girl had been knocked unconscious.

"You said it's good to play dead sometimes," Rink explained with a grin. "I did good, right?"

Pan could only blink at her for another dumbfounded moment. Maybe all hope of training her wasn't lost after all, not if she remembered something so trivial some days past. "Well, it worked in this case, but not always. I said that you need to _know_ when to play dead." She gave the child a serious, level look. "But other times you have to _fight_ _back_."

Rink frowned and drooped her shoulders. "So I didn't do good?"

Pan sighed again. "No- I mean yes, you did good this time." She gave the child an encouraging pat on the head with one hand and applied the other to her own face, shaking her head in exasperation. She was fairly sure she wasn't at all ready to have any kids of her own any time soon. A matter she was suddenly determined to relate to Trunks later on, since she suspected he would be proposing marriage in the near future. Assuming everything went smoothly and they returned home and everyone was ok with their relationship.

Not five minutes after the attack and Rink was up and pursuing her next target, some type of rodent resembling a squirrel, even going so far as to hover after it as it climbed a tree. Pan watched for a moment longer but decided the child was safe enough. The Mammoth-Cat wouldn't be coming back for awhile and he was the most dangerous creature in the territory aside from the huge, lumbering dinosaurs that would only step on you if you were in their way, and Pan would hear them coming.

She returned to the river and concentrated back on her task as Rink played with the wildlife in the background, giggling and tumbling around joyfully.

The teen was just homing in on a particularly large specimen when she felt the blood in her veins seize up at hearing the unmistakable sound of a ki blast, followed closely by a dull thump... Much like the earlier incident, she whipped around, feeling a horrific dread crawl up her spine at the scene.

Rink was crumpled on ground, unmoving, and Pan could only hope she was once again playing dead. Her gaze toggled to the offender, somehow not at all surprised to see that it was Turles. He stood only a few feet away from the girl, one hand remained outstretched as he switched his cynical grin to her. "Oops. I thought she was an overgrown rat." He raised his hands, palms up in a shrug. "My mistake."

Teeth grinding, fists shaking, Pan lunged at him with an angry cry. She didn't take the time to think how he had been able to find them or how he had managed to approach undetected; none of that mattered to her at this point. He leaped back, barely dodging her assault, but only because she was more intent on checking the girl's condition.

She gave her a nudge but got no response. Turning her over, Pan's eyes widened at the gaping hole in the child's chest and the blood that was quickly pooling under her tiny body. She realized with a sudden, brutal clarity that she was not playing dead this time, but rather, she had died almost instantly upon impalement. Feeling her fiery anger beginning to blaze, the hybrid had to wonder if Rink ever even saw the attack coming, or if Turles had shot her down from behind like the coward he was.

Out of her peripheral she could see the man standing there, arms crossed in his confident satisfaction, as if he had just done the world a great service. Closing her eyes briefly, Pan asked _very_ carefully, _very_ quietly, "how could you _do_ this?"

"Oh, was she important to you?" Turles scoffed and shrugged. "She was weak. I did her a favor and put her out of her misery."

In that instant, something deep inside her core snapped and Pan stood with a slow, precise movement, her black hair effectively shielding the malevolence in her dark gaze. "You bastard!" she roared furiously as an untapped energy burst forth like an overflowing spring. "I'll _kill_ you!"

* * *

Chewing absently on a pen cap, Trunks marked and drew a crude equation on a flat slab of metal. He had told Pan it would take about a week to reach Namek, but after getting the pod's computer halfway operational he had managed to get the exact coordinates, which meant he only had to crunch the numbers and he'd have a much better ETA to offer. He could have easily just plugged the numbers into his phone but he enjoyed the challenge and the activity kept him from growing bored with the same old grind of welding. He was just finishing up the equation when he felt that warm, familiar energy signature spike like an erupting volcano.

The cap fell unceremoniously from his mouth as he gaped and turned towards Pan's last known location. If he didn't know any better, she had just... _No way!_

Mind whirling, Trunks scrambled to shrink the ship and stowed its capsule in his pocket. If Pan had really just transformed, then he was ninety nine percent sure _she_ wasn't the one in danger and therefore concluded that he could take a few extra seconds to secure the ship. The monstrous dinosaurs didn't pass by very often, but he didn't want to leave the ship unattended on the slim chance one did happen by.

Kicking off into a low hover, he weaved through the trees and vines of the jungle, anxiety rising in his chest as the sounds of carnage became unmistakable. Coming upon the scene, he couldn't help but stop and stare in astonishment. He was not all that surprised to see that Turles had somehow found their location and was once again the offending antagonist. He _was_ surprised to see Pan's glowing, yellow form despite having sensed the change in her plainly enough. She had aspired for the fabled transformation for so long, yet she didn't seem happy about it, if she was even aware of it at all.

The teen was tossing the brute around like a rag-doll, through trees, the river, boulders, it was a wonder the man was still conscious, actually. By the time Trunks snapped out of his momentary daze, Pan was looming over the crippled Saiyan, her face unnaturally stoic with one hand outstretched and only about a foot away from his head.

 _She means business!_ Phasing into movement in a blink, Trunks reached her just as she released the blast of ki meant to execute the wretch. Shifting her just enough to knock her aim off kilter, the shot blazed across the Saiyan's face, eliciting a howling agony from him. He began to writhe around on the ground like the wounded animal he was, swearing and yowling about his eyes being on fire.

Despite her tough girl act, and regardless whether Turles deserved to die or not, Pan wasn't a killer, and Trunks wasn't about to let that aspect of reality change on his watch. Grabbing her, not needing to transform himself, Trunks leaped a safe distance away from Turles' violent thrashing and managed to restrain his companion as she struggled desperately in his hold, sobbing angrily. "Trunks, he killed her! He killed Rink!"

Blinking with surprise but keeping his hold firm, Trunks glanced around and spotted the child's limp form on the ground. So that was it then, her trigger. It all started to make sense now. "I'm sorry, Pan." He sighed sadly and tried to maneuver her into a comforting embrace but she was having none of it.

"No! _I'll kill him!_ Let me go!"

"Killing him won't do any good!" Trunks tried to reason with her. "You've already blinded him, he's harmless now. Let him suffer for what he's done."

Her sobs grew more violent though her struggling slowly became weaker. "But it's because of _me_ that he killed her! I have to make it right! _I have to!_ "

"We will," Trunks calmly hushed into her hair. "But not like this." He shifted his hold and pressed his forehead to hers, which caused her to still. "Not like this."

Pan nodded against him, sobs still wracking her body as her golden form faded and her hair began to lie flat.

* * *

AN: I realize having Pan go SSJ is an overdone event in fanfics, but it seemed fitting to me in this chapter and it's what I wanted, so it's what happened. Nya. And I know a lot of you want Turles to die, but I'm sadistic and I prefer to see him suffer instead. *devil horns*

A note on power levels: If power levels don't concern you, then please disregard this note. Anyway, I find it rather depressing yet undeniable how vast the power gap is between Pan and Trunks, mostly just because even after she transforms, he is still much stronger in his base form. I did the research and it turns out that Pan (I'm assuming she has less than 100k) would need a base power of 400k in order to hit 20m in _SSJ_ , which would _maybe_ match Trunks _in his base form_. As far as I can tell, their levels are unclear but the gap is still pathetically obvious. I digress, this is why Trunks didn't need to transform in order to restrain her, just thought I should mention that.

Next Chapter: He offered up a lopsided smirk. "Pretty soon I won't be able to breathe, and then we'll be in a fine mess, with no one to fly the ship."


	21. Mending the Hurt

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Twenty One – Mending the Hurt**

* * *

With only a fraction of his attention Trunks found himself frowning as he checked the coordinates on the ship's computer. The rest of his mind was elsewhere, reflecting on the past three days and pondering over his companion's emotional instability.

Three days ago he had made a special delivery to the colony with an unconscious, blind, (and after dropping him from a high altitude) probably lame Turles. Thereafter he had returned to the rainforest to find Pan exactly where he had left her, sitting outside, next to a mound of moss and leaves where they had buried Rink's small, lifeless body.

Nothing seemed to phase the teen, not even reminding her that Turles would be the newest, low ranking member in the colony due to his blindness. Honestly, knowing the brute would be hassled and kicked around for the rest of his unseeing life made _Trunks_ feel better, but he also wasn't hurting as much as Pan. Recognizing that, he didn't take her lack of a response personal.

The two days leading up to their imminent launch were uneventful and dreary. Pan was almost constantly sullen, the spark in her usually vibrant eyes was gone and she moved about as though she were programed to do so. It seemed as though the reality that everyone on the planet would eventually die had finally hit her full force.

Trunks had tried multiple times to cheer her up, reminding her that they could wish Rink back to life with one of the extra two wishes they would get from Porunga, but every time, Pan refused to take comfort and remained unresponsive.

What worried him though, was that she had very little interest in eating and even less when it came to expressing her pain. As far as he was aware, she hadn't cried a single time since the incident, not even at night when he held her close, attempting to absorb some of the heartache that she kept tightly bottled up.

That was just like her though, holding everything in until the pressure became too great to bear, resulting in a combustion of emotions.

But her inevitable meltdown never came. Not when they launched the ship, not when they gazed at the planet through the computer's terminal, not even after a 24 hour cycle in the small space of the newly renovated pod, and that worried him even more.

It wasn't until he switched off the terminal and turned in his seat to regard the woman with a determined expression that he got a respectable response out of her. She sat in the newly installed co-pilot seat only a couple feet away, fully awake yet barely aware as she sluggishly met his gaze.

"I can't take this anymore, Pan," he told her frankly, making her blink quizzically in response. "Get upset! Cry your eyes out, scream at the top of your lungs! Do _something_ , _anything._ Please _,_ just make this endless silence stop. I can't stand to see you like this anymore."

Pan promptly looked away, brows furrowed in frustration. "But I can't help it. I just feel so numb inside, like nothing I ever do has any real effect. As hard as I try to fix things, nothing ever seems to go right."

Her breath hitched and her face contorted miserably, a good sign according to Trunks, despite how much it pained him to see. He moved over to crouch in front of her, forcing her watery eyes to look at him. "I'll tell you how _I_ feel," he said, gently taking her hands in his. "Seeing you like this makes me feel like someone is squeezing my heart and lungs, tighter and tighter, everyday." He offered up a lopsided smirk. "Pretty soon I won't be able to breathe, and then we'll be in a fine mess, with no one to fly the ship."

Trunks couldn't determine if what came out of her mouth was a sob or a chuckle, probably both, but she returned his smile briefly. "Sorry for worrying you," she said and slipped off her seat to embrace him, weaving between his arms which encompassed her in turn.

Trunks sighed, relief and regret melding in his thoughts as he kissed her hair fondly. " _This_ is why I knew it was a bad idea for you to get attached to anyone back there," he said. " _This_ is why time travel is so dangerous."

Head pressed against his sternum, Pan merely nodded her agreement but didn't reply for a long moment, apparently needing to ponder over the matter. "Hey Trunks. Why did you and Bulma decide to make the time machine in the first place? Since it's such a dangerous thing to use?"

Trunks looked up in thought, gaze absently drawn to an insignificant point of the pod's domed ceiling. "Well, my mom figured since we don't have the Dragon Balls to fix our problems anymore, we may end up needing to make our own miracles happen."

Pan sighed dismally, unmoved in his embrace. "Yet here we are, needing the Dragon Balls anyway."

"That's not all there is to it though," Trunks continued, sidestepping her gloomy response. "Using the time machine to "fix" things isn't as simple as it sounds."

Tipping her head away from him, Pan gave him a withered look. "Why do I get the feeling you're about to give me a headache?"

Smirking, Trunks took a moment to think about how he could explain the subject to her in simple terms. "Well, theoretically, if something goes horribly wrong in our time, going back to another time most likely won't fix anything for us. From the research Mom has done in regards to my future counterpart, time hopping simply takes you to another version of our time, where events can be altered for that specific dimension but no other."

Pan closed her eyes with a wince. "Yep, there it is." Thumping her head back to his chest dramatically, she let out a soft grumble. "Thanks for the migraine, professor."

"My pleasure," he replied with a chuckle. "Any questions?"

The woman frowned as he watched her in her attempt to concentrate. "Yeah," she murmured absently, apparently taking a few more seconds to put her thoughts together. "If that's true, and nothing we do in this time will affect us directly, why have you been so worried about us interacting with people?"

"I had a feeling you might ask that," he said with a mild smile. "Basically, although the theory has been mostly proven true, the universe still has too many unknown variables for me to trust it completely." Cupping her cheek with one hand he made her eyes meet his. "If there was even the slightest chance that altering things would risk your existence, I'd avoid it at all cost."

Pan nearly snorted, amused and unable to take him seriously. "Geez Trunks, you're so paranoid!"

"Yeah, I know," he replied with a sigh. "But let me ask you something. If you had to make a choice about my existence for another dimension, even if the outcome didn't affect you directly, would you really take the matter lightly?"

"Well, I guess you do have a point there."

"Of course I do," Trunks replied and tenderly kissed the bridge of her nose. "Any reality without you would make for an excessively boring future."

She gave him a narrow look. "I can't tell if you're mocking me or just getting really cheesy on me again."

"I don't know what you mean Pan, I speak only truth."

The quarter Saiyan rolled her eyes but promptly dropped the matter. "Something else doesn't make sense to me," she said, frowning in thought. "Why are we asking for the time machine to be fixed? Why not just ask the dragon to send us back home?"

"That's a good point," Trunks admitted with a nod. "It's worth asking him, but I don't know if he's powerful enough to alter time directly. He _should_ be able restore a machine though, regardless of it's purpose."

He could tell she was getting bored with their discussion when she got that glazed look in her eyes. Then her stomach growled, loudly, and she slowly detached from him, grumbling about how much of a bother hunger could be at times.

As she crossed the short distance to the small compartment where they had stored the food, Trunks smiled and returned to his seat, satisfied. With Pan showing signs of improvement, he now felt like he could focus on something more productive. Like building that Dragon Radar they would need in a few days...

As Pan rustled around for something to eat, the dim lights overhead winked out and the engines suddenly died with a whining hum. Trunks merely looked up with a note of interest but his co-pilot sounded a little more concerned. "Hey, what gives, is that normal?"

Trunks nodded but then realized the only lighting came from the barely lit control panel in front of him and she probably couldn't see him. "Yeah, the engines are overheated. They lasted 25 hours though, which is longer than I anticipated. It should take about an hour for them to cool and then we'll have power again. In the meantime it will probably get pretty cold in here because I didn't install a proper heating system. So far, we haven't been affected because I simply rerouted some of the heat generated from the engines, but when their offline, so is the heat, therefore you might want to start raising your ki to compensate."

"Sooo, no lights and no heat for a whole hour?" Pan whined but continued to root around for a meal, more or less unaffected by the circumstance.

Trunks didn't answer, but moved to switch on a small generator in the corner, bringing it to life with a dull thrumming. Shortly after a few dim lights overhead flickered and focused, illuminating the pod to about one-third its earlier capacity.

It wasn't ideal but he could at least get started with the most basic construction of the radar. After gathering some materials and tools he returned to his seat and spread everything on the console in front of him, not concerned if any of the controls were bumped since most of them weren't functioning for the moment anyway.

He soon heard Pan plop down in her own chair and glanced to see her munching down on an apple-sized fruit, with a lap full of other assorted produce. He smirked and turned back to his project. It was a huge relief to see her eating again.

"What are you working on now?" the quarter Saiyan asked curiously before taking another bite.

"Dragon Radar," he answered plainly. "It won't be as sophisticated as the ones we used to have but it should at least point us in the right direction."

"Wow Trunks, you can build just about anything can't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but I've studied how the radars work and I think I can at least construct an imitation. But without a schematic there's a chance it still might not work."

Pan went silent after that, probably growing extensively bored with the conversation. It was a whole twenty minutes later, when the temperature had dropped significantly, that her voice prodded the silence once more. "Come on Trunks," she said, teeth chattering for effect. " _Do_ something already, I can see my breath for crying out loud!"

Trunks merely rolled his eyes, not bothering to glance away from his work. He had gradually been raising his ki to compensate, if she didn't take his advise to do the same then that was her problem. "Sorry Pan, I can't _do_ anything about it. You'll just have to curl up with some blankets until the engines finish cooling."

Hearing her growl in frustration, either due to his apathy or lack of attention, he turned when she got up from her seat and moved to stand directly beside him, blanket in hand and an expectant look about her. He raised a quizzical brow only to lift an arm in a forced compliance as she slid onto his lap and curled up _there_ instead, making him grunt and wince as she shifted awkwardly in order to get comfortable. "Pan, this really isn't conducive to constructing the radar."

Pan sighed in a troublesome manner but leaned up, pulled his head down with one hand and kissed him determinedly. The feel of her lips instantly caught his complete and undivided attention and her unique scent overwhelmed him as he promptly forgot all about his former occupation. Upon parting, although Pan hadn't uttered a single word in response, Trunks found himself inclined to reply to her unspoken retort with a grin. "You make a very valid point."

* * *

Next Chapter: Trunks hesitated for a long moment but finally took one of her hands in his. "Then we'll just have to find a way to exist without affecting the flow of time too much."


	22. Making Wishes

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Twenty Two – Making Wishes**

* * *

Aside from outlasting his original estimation, the engines had also turned out to be twice as powerful from what Trunks first anticipated, which meant they reached Namek in a matter of three 24-hour cycles instead of seven, which was impressive compared to the spaceship engines Capsule Corp. was putting out.

Even so, stuck in such a confined space for three days, with only a toilet and a sink but no shower or bed was brutal enough. Between the two of them, Trunks wasn't sure who would have cracked first if they had been forced to endure four more days of that. Without Giru or video games to play with, Pan had been reduced to _word_ games, as if they were on some family road trip to the beach. He couldn't really blame her for getting bored though. _He_ at least had the radar to build and occupy his time, whereas she had little more to do than recline in her seat and stare at the domed ceiling for hours on end.

Upon landing the ship on some green tinted landmass, Trunks had barely confirmed the atmosphere breathable before Pan burst from the exit like a romping bull in a rodeo. He could only apply a hand to his face in exasperation as he gradually followed after her, picking up the radar and Capsule Case as he went.

"Is _everything_ on this planet some shade of _green_?" Pan asked incredulously the instant he stepped out. "The water's green, the ground is green, the sky is green, even the people are green!"

"Come on now, you don't know for sure that _all_ the people here are green."

She gave him a flat look. "I've heard the stories too Trunks, pretty sure all the Piccolos are green."

"Namekians," Trunks corrected with a nervous smile. "You might offend them if you call them Piccolos."

"Yeah, yeah," Pan replied impatiently as she tapped the radar in his hands. "Shall we get started or what?"

"We should probably find a settlement first and ask their elders for permission to use the Dragon Balls."

Pan frowned. "But what if they say no?"

Trunks hesitated for a long moment but finally took one of her hands in his. "Then we'll just have to find a way to exist without affecting the flow of time too much."

The teen nodded slowly, suddenly solemn.

"Come on," Trunks prompted and gave her hand an encouraging tug. "I think I sense some weak energy signatures nearby. Let's try there first." Hand in hand they took to the air and flew over the turquoise land and emerald waters. They passed towering mesas and mountain ranges dotted with funny little trees that had foliage shaped like perfectly sculpted spheres.

When they finally came upon a large, flat landmass Trunks eased their progress to a halt and took a moment to survey the village below. Multiple white dwellings, with round, blue windows littered the area, while numerous green skinned Namekians moved about their daily activities. Some seemed to be performing maintenance on the houses, others were tending to the blue-green crops off to one side, while a few of the elderly appeared to be instructing the small children.

He was acutely aware of Pan fidgeting nervously beside him and turned to meet her anxious gaze. "I think I'll let you do the talking this time," she said with a bashful smile. "I'll just follow your lead."

Trunks thought that was probably for the best as well. Although Pan's mood had improved immensely, he could tell that she was still emotionally unstable and keeping things as calm as possible would be ideal.

Descending gently, he landed in the center of village activity with Pan right beside him, both of them touching down so softly that they barely disturbed the wavering blades of short grass carpeting the ground.

Waiting a moment, Trunks watched patiently as the inhabitants quickly gathered to inspect their unusual guests.

"Off-Worlders!"

"Or are they invaders?"

One of the aged individuals that had been teaching the children stepped forward and hushed the others by raising a hand. "Greetings outsiders," the elderly one said to them as he approached. "What brings you to our village?"

Trunks noted with relief how the elder's tone seemed both cautious yet friendly. "Sorry for intruding, sir," he began and gave a polite bow. Pan did the same after he sent her a prompting glance. "But we were hoping we might get your permission to use your Dragon Balls?"

There was some startled gasps from the crowd and the elder blinked with surprise for a moment. "How do you know of the Dragon Balls?"

"Well, about that. It's kind of a long story..."

"What do you want them for, then?"

"Well you see, a friend of ours was killed, and we'd like to wish her back to life. It's hard to explain, but we also can't get back home, and we were hoping your dragon could send us back, if possible."

The elder took another silent moment to contemplate before he finally nodded and turned to a younger member. "Retrieve the village Dragon Ball." When the other Namekian took off, the elder turned back to Trunks with a smile. "Your motives do not sound evil, so you may take the one we have. However, I cannot grant permission to use them. For that, you will need to speak with our Grand Elder, Guru."

Trunks didn't have a chance to respond as the younger Namek returned at a jog, a Dragon Ball the size of a beach ball in his arms. If he was human, Trunks would have guessed his age to range around the early teenage years. "Ah, thank you Nail," the elder said as he took the orange orb and presented it to the half-Saiyan. "Here friend, take this one and go meet with our lord Guru." He looked to Nail again. "Show them the way, young one."

Nail nodded, his expression serious and dutiful as he took to the air and waited for the Saiyan hybrids to follow him. Trunks gaped in surprise as he hefted the large Dragon Ball and stared at the elder, almost speechless. Never before had the procurement of a Dragon Ball been so easy. "Wow! Thank you, sir!"

"You're very welcome," the old Namek replied with a smile. "Now off you go to see Guru. If he declines your request, then I expect you to return the Dragon Ball to our village."

Trunks nodded his understanding, shared a hopeful look with Pan and they both took off after their young guide. "What are the odds that the first one we find is the four-star ball?" commented the raven haired female beside him. It hadn't occurred to him to count the stars, but as they flew over the green terrain he glanced down to the sphere in his arms to see that indeed, four stars blinked back. A sudden twinge of nostalgia sparked through him as the thrill of Dragon Ball hunting brought back a lifetime of fond memories. A quick glance to Pan told him that she was experiencing a similar feeling, as she couldn't seem to contain her beaming, excited expression.

He could tell that Rink's death still haunted a part of her, but delving into the task at hand seemed to be having a positive affect on her.

Even so, he knew she wouldn't truly be able to shake the trauma until a certain amount of time had lapsed and she'd had a chance to come to terms with reality. Which was why he couldn't wait to implement his new plan and see the unrestrained joy on her face.

"We're almost there," Nail cast over his shoulder at them. "Please show Lord Guru the respect he deserves."

Amid an emerald ocean, an unusually high mesa loomed overhead and the threesome ascended to the top, where a single white dwelling was perched like an eagle's nest. Landing, the hybrids followed the young Namekian inside after the oval door swung open.

Upon entering the large, dimly lit chamber, Trunks blinked with surprise as his eyes fell on the giant, elderly Namekian seated in an equally large chair. Nail had immediately moved to kneel before him, but both Earthlings stood stock still in shock and wonderment.

Trunks managed to glance at Pan, and after noting her gaping mouth, gave a sign to remain silent, despite her obvious impulse to exclaim something along the lines of, _He's huge!_

"Is that you, Nail?" asked the ancient alien. "Who is that you've brought with you?"

"Invading outsiders, by the look of them," said another Namekian who stood to the side of Guru's throne. He too was aged, a careful scrutiny in his gaze. Trunks assumed he was the grand elder's attendant.

He felt a nudge to his ribs and looked to see Pan gesturing silently towards Guru's head, where the one-star Dragon Ball was nestled atop the crest of his chair.

"Come now Moori," Guru chided gently. "Let us hear what they have to say before we judge them." He raised his head in their direction, though his eyes were closed as if he were blind. "Come closer, my young visitors. What brings you to our planet?"

The one he called Moori grumbled but Nail nodded for them to approach. Stepping closer tentatively, Trunks offered the grand elder a respectful bow, even if he couldn't see him and proceeded to explain their situation in more detail compared to their earlier encounter. He wasn't sure how well the concept of traveling from the future would go over, but by the time he finished he was relieved to see an amiable smile on Guru's face.

"You speak truthfully despite the doubt in your heart," Guru replied sagely. "As a reward for your honesty, I will condone your use of our Dragon Balls." He turned his head to the young one kneeling before him. "Nail, please continue to guide our guests and help them by translating their wishes to Porunga." Reaching over his head, the old Namek took the orange orb and handed it down to Nail.

"Yes, Lord Guru," the younger one answered and moved to give the treasured sphere to Pan.

Thanking him, the Saiyan hybrids bowed again and departed with Nail, the elder's approval, and one extra ball in hand. Surprising, the next three Dragon Balls were collected just as easily as Nail led them to the villages that housed them. The remaining two they actually had to utilize the Dragon Radar, finding one at the bottom of the ocean while the other was buried deep in the recess of a craggy mountain.

It was almost unreal, how quickly they were able to gather the magical spheres. To Trunks, it seemed like he merely blinked and suddenly Nail was calling forth the dragon. The blinding flashes, the black sky and the unearthly roar split the atmosphere.

" _He's_ huge too!" Pan exclaimed in awe, though Trunks was pretty sure she wasn't comparing the bulk of Porunga to Shenron, but instead to Guru.

He sent her a nervous smile as the dragon rumbled and demanded their wishes be made. "Go on Pan," Trunks prompted. "Ask him to bring Rink back." He frowned when her mood suddenly plummeted and her earlier excitement became a distant memory.

Her shoulders drooped and her gaze dropped as she drew away. "What's the point? She'll just die again when Frieza destroys the planet." She sat down on the ground to sulk and sent him a miserable glance. "Let's just get the time machine fixed and go home. I miss our families."

Sighing in exasperation, Trunks moved to stand next to Nail and proceeded to quietly make his request to be translated to the dragon. Pan was in such a gloomy state that she didn't seem to notice his covert appeal.

When the dragon's red eyes gleamed and the wishes were granted, Trunks watched with a complacent smirk as Pan blinked, genuine confusion melding into a powerful realization. Rink stood directly behind her, and from her sitting position Pan turned, her face lighting up with a wide smile and a glorious cry of joy. She grabbed the disoriented child and pulled her into a desperate hug, only turning a quizzical look to Trunks after she had thoroughly dampened the girl's hair with tears of happiness.

Still smirking, Trunks nodded, answering in like to her silent question. _Yes, she can go with us._ Normally every part of him would have disapproved of such a notion, because taking someone from another time seemed like a bad idea, but at this point what mattered most was getting Pan back to normal. Seeing her emotional state constantly spiking was torture and this solution seemed like the simplest option to him.

His answer provoked another round of yowling from her as cries of joy merged into ecstatic laughter.

"Speak your final wish," Porunga growled impatiently from high above; he apparently cared very little for happy reunions.

After hastily asking if Porunga could send the three of them back home to their own time, and receiving a blunt answer that he could not, Trunks then asked for their time machine to be restored to working condition.

In answering that wish, Porunga hesitated, causing Trunks to sweat nervously. "Is it normal for him to pause like this?" he asked Nail quietly, only to cringe when the dragon rumbled suddenly.

"Very well," Porunga replied as he completed the request, the pod appearing nearby in a perfectly restored state and completely devoid of all the ship alterations Trunks had made to it. "But remember, for every imbalance, there is an equalizing," he bellowed, his scarlet gaze seeming to loom over Rink for an instant. "Your wishes are granted, farewell."

With the same bright flashes from whence he came, the mighty dragon departed, the seven golden orbs gathering only to scatter across the skies once more.

Trunks frowned up at the space Porunga had occupied; his statement sounding too much like a foreboding warning to him. Turning towards Pan and Rink a moment later, he shrugged off the thought and moved to welcome the girl back to life.

Pan was happy again and that's what mattered. Whatever came their way after this, Trunks would gladly face it.

* * *

AN: The gist of this chapter? One way or another, Pan gets what Pan wants. ^-^ I would've liked to go into more detail about the DB hunt, but considering most of them were in villages I figured it would be boring. Also, I realize Pan _may_ have seen Porunga during GT, but it's not specified, therefore this was her first time seeing him.

Next Chapter: Wincing, expecting the pain that came with a violent collision, she was relieved to feel that a pair of strong arms had caught her instead of the harsh ground.


	23. Revolving Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

AN: So I've decided to try my hand at another overdone theme and see if I can do it some justice.(Once again, I've not read any stories with this theme, only summaries.) Also, I will be fabricating my own time-travel "rules" in order to serve my plot better. Carry on.

 **Chapter Twenty Three – Revolving Future**

* * *

Pan was starting to understand how Trunks felt when he said he didn't want to let her out of his sight. She'd been reunited with Rink some hours ago, yet she still had no intention of so much as letting go of the child for even a second.

Sitting on a grassy patch beside the newly restored time machine with Rink in her lap, Pan could tell that the girl was naturally confused with the situation and her new surroundings. Though she also wasn't in any hurry to escape her guardian's hold either as she gazed around curiously at the varying shades of green.

Pan tried to explain the situation to the best of her ability and in a way that the child could understand, but she finally just ended up telling her that they had left the colonies by the lake and were going on an adventure. That proved to be a sufficient explanation and Rink merely tipped her head and replied with a cute, "oh." Telling her that they were on a different planet and would soon be time hopping would no doubt confuse her even more.

The quarter Saiyan cringed when the girl asked the question she had been anticipating yet also dreading. "What about Raion and Jaga?"

 _What about_ Raion and Jaga? Or Gine and Bardock for that matter? Honestly, Pan had been trying not to think about how Rink was now perfectly safe, yet the others would eventually face certain death. Realistically, she knew and understood that she couldn't save everyone, so she took comfort in knowing she and Trunks had at least saved one person from that grim fate.

"Will I ever see them again?" her tiny voice wavered pathetically, as if she already knew the answer.

Looking down at her, the female hybrid was met with a pair of very big, very hopeful black eyes. Willing her bottom lip not to tremble, Pan told her the only thing she could think of in that moment. "It doesn't matter, because we're going to teach you how to survive on your own. You don't need them to look after you anymore."

"But I'll miss them." Sniveling, the girl appeared to be trying to fight back her tears, though she was obviously upset by the revelation.

Pan frowned at the child's reaction but didn't let the matter bother her beyond that. She figured Rink was young enough that she would be able to adapt to the situation fairly quickly, and with the vibrant new surroundings back home she would probably forget about missing her best friends for the most part.

Hoping to change the subject, Pan leaned over and peered up through the open hatch of the time machine. "You almost done in there, Trunks?" She rolled her eyes when the only reply she received was an incoherent grumble. Even though Porunga had restored it to its working condition to before it had been trashed in that spiked chasm on Plant, Trunks wasn't taking any chances and had spent the last few hours checking all its systems.

Their young Namekian friend, Nail had long since departed, leaving the threesome alone in the vast, emerald wilderness. Pan yawned grandly and was seriously thinking about popping open the Capsule House and taking a nap. Dragon Ball hunting, regardless of how easy it had been, had worn her out and she wanted to avoid any further questioning from the child if possible.

Luckily her patience was rewarded as Trunks poked his head out, practically grinning from ear to ear. "You ready to go home?"

"Yes!" Leaping to her feet excitedly and causing Rink to yelp with a start, Pan hovered up to the hatch and settled in the confined space of the pod, holding the girl close as Trunks took his place in the pilot seat and began flipping switches and setting coordinates.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked her as he gestured at the console where that same, conspicuous red button blinked.

"With pleasure!" she barked and lurched forward to smack the ignition. The pod hummed to life and vibrated for what seemed like a long moment until finally, a deafening ringing sound split the close air, and suddenly, everything went dark...

* * *

Awareness of the disorienting black void came first, followed closely by an annoying hissing noise, like something leading up to a loud "pop". Pan wasn't sure how much time had passed. A few seconds, hours, days? She was sure of only one thing. That unmistakable sensation of falling. And for whatever reason, she couldn't stop or slow her descent, reminding her of all those times when she would dream and be unable to run.

That inevitable "pop" finally came, though it manifested more as something between a bird's screech and the scraping squeal of a car's brakes. Blinding light came next, then the familiar blue of the sky, the whipping wind in her ears... She was still falling!

Panicking, she scrambled to flare some ki too late. Wincing, expecting the pain that came with a violent collision, she was relieved to feel that a pair of strong arms had caught her instead of the harsh ground.

"Nice catch!" Although she already knew who caught her, violet flashed in her peripheral and she reached up to kiss him, only to suddenly freeze a few inches away. Pan found herself in a perplexing situation, staring and bewildered at a pair of familiar sapphires that were, contradictory, altogether different. The hair she thought she'd recognized was uncharacteristically long. "Who-?"

"Woah there!" the man yelped and reeled his head back at her advance. "I know I saved you and all, but aren't you moving a little fast?"

Pan merely blinked at him in a stupor. For all intents and purposes, Trunks stared right back. But it wasn't _her_ Trunks. This one, his expression was too hard, too lonely, too haunted. And that gorgeous long hair, draping around his face like a lion's mane, was certainly way out of place. He wore a blue Capsule Corp. jacket over a black undershirt as well as gray baggy pants and yellow shoes.

She could only guess that they had once again landed in the wrong dimension. The sky above was a familiar, brilliant blue and although the sun shown strongly, there was a noticeable chill in the air. The surroundings were sort of familiar and reminiscent to the Capsule Corp. mansion back home, but it was still somewhat different, much like the differences between the man holding her and the man she loved.

Unable to control herself, Pan reached up and tugged a handful of his long, lavender locks, as if she had to determine the authenticity of such a thing. Trunks with long hair was such an odd concept, but sure enough, he winced and yelped as she yanked. "Ouch, yeah ok, it's real! Can you let go, please?"

Shaking the daze out of her head, Pan returned to her senses, her concerns quickly revolving as recent memory came back to her. "Rink!" Rolling out of his hold, she frantically looked around, a wave of relief passing over her as she caught sight of the child nearby, looking every bit as bewildered and confused.

"Oh, yeah I caught her a few seconds before I caught you," said the Trunks that was _not_ Trunks as he glanced up at the sky. "Is there anyone else I should be watching out for?"

"Trunks!"

"Huh?... Sorry but, do I know you?"

"Not _you_!" Pan snapped, a little too harshly she realized, though the situation had her worried. She burst into the sky, hoping to get a better vantage point. If she and Rink had been falling then that meant the time machine could still be up there somewhere with Trunks inside, right?

"Wait just a second!" yowled the beautifully maned Trunks. "You can fly? Why were you falling then?"

"I wish I knew!" Pan hissed, pausing in her search to give him a respectable glance. "Look, I'll be happy to explain things to you after I find Tr-" Growling in frustration, she quickly altered her reply. "After I find my friend and have _him_ explain to _me_ what's going on." She idly thought about saying "boyfriend" instead, but for some reason that seemed so strange, calling Trunks her boyfriend, especially if the first person she said it to was in fact, also Trunks... The situation was seriously starting to give her a headache.

Closing her eyes to concentrate, she quickly honed in on her companion's unique energy signature, though having the other Trunks so close was like a static interference and confusing beyond words.

 _Her_ Trunks was landing the time machine a few miles away on the outskirts of the city, where it looked to be as much of a wasteland as what she'd seen on Plant. Before she moved to fly towards him however, she turned back to the other Trunks with a pleading smile. "Would you mind watching Rink for a minute? I'll be right back to explain everything... Hopefully," she added under her breath.

The man quirked up an odd expression and scratched at his head in befuddlement but finally nodded compliance and descended to where the girl was waiting on the lawn.

Turning with a weary sigh, Pan blasted down towards the time machine and a few second later, landed with a discharge of energy. The pod's hatch popped open in that instant and Trunks stormed out, only to focus on her with a thoroughly relieved expression. "Pan! Are you alright? One second you were right next to me, the next, you completely disappeared!" Stepping over to her, he swept her up into a fierce hug and buried his face in her hair.

"It's alright Trunks, we're fine," she tried to sooth, though she couldn't help the doubt in her tone as she added, "but we do have a little problem..."

Before she could explain further, she felt his arms go slack from around her and she was suddenly aware of his doppelganger's presence as he landed a short distance away. "Your kid doesn't seem to like me much," he commented, causing Pan to turn and see that he had carried Rink with him but she wriggled out of his hold and skittered over to hide between her guardians.

"She's just shy-" Pan started to say but quickly rounded on the subject, face heating up at the implications. "Now hold on just a second! She isn't _ours._ "

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed-" the foreign Trunks' words died away as he really seemed to notice his identical counterpart for the first time. "What the-?"

Pan's gaze flickered between both men as they stared at each other in shock, both of them struck speechless.

Well, Pan was already beyond that point and she wanted answers. Pinning _her_ Trunks with an expectant look, she crossed her arms. "Yeah Trunks, what gives? I thought you double-checked the time machine? Why did it send us to another dimension?"

"I-" Trunks blinked and glanced to her briefly, effectively snapping him out of his bewildered daze. "I'm not sure. I checked everything! It should have worked!" He wasn't yelling at her, but she could tell he was extremely frustrated, applying a hand to his head as if he had contracted a bad headache.

"Wait a second," said the other Trunks. "You're from another dimension? Are you from the one that I helped to defeat the androids?"

Pan watched as her Trunks turned his eyes back to his lavender haired counterpart and nodded. "I believe so. But I just can't understand why we ended up here. What year is it in this dimension?"

"798," the maned Trunks answered. "And coincidentally, the tenth year anniversary of the earth's salvation."

"Ten years?" Trunks questioned with a frown and a quick scan of the barren landscape. Back home, the place where they stood was a bustling shopping center, if Pan remembered correctly. "Things still look like this?"

"Sadly," his unlikely twin replied gravely. "There weren't very many survivors after I finally killed Cell." A moment of solemn silence lapsed, as both Pan and Trunks had no words for such a tragic reality. Thankfully, the alternate Trunks relieved the tension with a nod towards the time machine. "So what happened? Why are you using that? Having some trouble back home?"

"Actually, using this time machine was an accident," Trunks explained with a suggestive glance in Pan's direction, making her gaze narrow in response. "We've been trying to get back to our own time for awhile now, but it's proving difficult for some reason." He gave his other self a hopeful look. "Is my- I mean your-" he sighed in frustration before he finally decided on the desirable phrasing. "Is _our_ mother around? I'd like to see if she could take a look at it."

Seeming unperturbed by his wording, the other Trunks nodded and turned to lead them away. "Yeah, Mom's probably in her workshop. Come on, I'll take you to her."

* * *

AN: In regard to "Future/Mirai Trunks", I have decided not to refer to him this way, since he is in fact, not technically "future" anymore, in that they arrive in his dimension that correlates to "their" time, eg: Age 798. Now then, please excuse me while my head implodes...

Next Chapter: At such a mental picture, Pan couldn't help but snort, earning her a playful shove from her bemused boyfriend, to which she shoved back with a grin.


	24. Future's Hero

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Twenty Four – Future's Hero**

* * *

Pan took Rink's hand as her dimension's Trunks shrunk the pod and the foursome flew off towards the city.

Upon landing back on Capsule Corp. property, Pan was more aware of the surroundings. The area definitely looked like the edge of West City, but if the nearby buildings weren't chipped they were altogether collapsed, with debris and broken concrete littered about. It did seem as though some of the buildings were recently patched up and renovated though. As far as she could see, there were only a handful of people coming and going, and no one so much as blinked twice at the sight of the foursome flying. It seemed that even in this dimension, Capsule Corp. had an "all things uncanny" reputation.

As they followed the other Trunks into the main entrance of the complex, Pan noticed his curious gaze lingering on Rink before looking to his alternate self. "If you don't mind my asking, who's daughter is she? Even in your time, I thought there was only a handful of us left, and her tail gives her away."

"It's a long story," Trunks replied with a tired sigh. "And I'd rather not have to explain it twice."

"Fair enough," the other man said with a smile. His blue eyes blinked from his counterpart to Pan with a curiously raised brow. "You've made it clear that the kid isn't your daughter, but are you two, you know, together?"

For a few awkward seconds, silence was the only reply and Pan once again felt an unfavorable heat crawl up her neck and infect her ears. If this was anything like what she would deal with when they finally got back home and announced that very thing to their families, then she was going to have a hard time coping with the embarrassment.

"It's a recent development," Trunks finally answered for them through a bashful smirk, his own cheeks flaring. "But yeah."

"You're a lucky guy then," alternate Trunks commented. "She seems to treat you as an equal." With a dismal sigh he continued onward and entered an expansive chamber, leading them towards his mother's workshop, unaware that the woman was actually leaning on a railing on an upper level catwalk and was listening to everything they said. "It seems like ever since I destroyed those nightmares, every girl I meet is either completely terrified of me or practically worships the ground I walk on."

At such a mental picture, Pan couldn't help but snort, earning her a playful shove from her bemused boyfriend, to which she shoved back with a grin.

"Well look who it is!" a familiar voice called down to them. The foursome turned to see Bulma descending a metal staircase. Her blue hair was long and tied back and she wore a pink mechanic's uniform. She also appeared to have a few more wrinkles on her face than her alternate version back home. "Wow Trunks, I'd almost forgotten what you look like with short hair," she said as she came to stand only a few feet away, giving the two newcomers a careful once over and seeming to not notice the child hiding between them. "And look, he even has a cute little girlfriend! Who might you be hun?"

The quarter Saiyan made a lazy, two fingered salute. "I'm Pan, Gohan's daughter."

"Gohan?" Both Bulma and the maned Trunks chorused and shared a surprised look, blinking at the teen in amazement.

"You probably never even met her mother in this dimension," Trunks supplied. "Gohan didn't meet her until a few years after he killed Cell."

Both Bulma and her immediate son took on a sullen expression. "Yeah," she murmured. "Gohan died before he ever had a chance to have kids."

"Papa died in this dimension?" Pan asked sadly. "I know things are different here, but-"

"Almost all of Earth's defenders died," the other Trunks cut in grimly. "You're looking at the only survivors."

Another solemn moment passed, with only the low hum of machines idling in the background.

"Hey come on!" Bulma yowled obnoxiously. "Enough with the drama already. Let's be glad that at least in another dimension, our friends and family are alive and... multiplying apparently," she said as her eyes finally fell on Rink. "Is this your daughter?" She gasped. "Do I have an alternate dimension _granddaughter_?" Before anyone could deny the claim she rounded on her real son. "See? Even your alternate self already has a kid, so why can't-"

"She's not our daughter!" Trunks and Pan chorused, loudly, in Bulma's direction.

Mouth hanging open uselessly, index finger rubbing her eardrum, the blue haired woman stared at them for an awkward moment before straightening with a dignified posture. "Right, I knew that. She obviously doesn't have any Brief genes, with that flat black hair and all." She bent down with a smile and gave the girl a fond pat on the head. "You _are_ an adorable little thing though, aren't you?"

Rink smiled timidly and stepped closer to the blue haired woman, holding her hand out, palm up. Bulma blinked at her in surprise for an instant but then, after apparently noticing her fluffy brown tail, smiled right back and accepted the gesture without a second thought.

"Hey, what's that about?" the maned Trunks queried as the girl yipped happily and ran back to Pan, laughing excitedly. "She did that with me but I didn't have a clue what she wanted."

"It's a supplicating gesture," Bulma explained. "It's sort of like shaking hands, only if the other person doesn't comply then it serves more as a rejection." She smiled warmly at the girl's joyful reaction. "I studied the habits of primates way back when Goku was a kid, just in case it might give some insight on his strange behaviors. Oddly, he never exuded that habit, probably due to his unusual upbringing."

"So _that's_ why she hates me," the alternate Trunks said as he stepped closer and knelt down next to Pan and Rink. When the girl cowered behind her guardian, he offered a friendly smile and held out his hand, palm down. "Give me another chance?"

Seeking reassurance, Rink peered up to Pan and she in turn nodded encouragingly. "It's ok, he's nice, like Trunks." Pan nearly smacked herself. _He_ _ **is**_ _Trunks._ But then again, she knew explaining the situation to the child would be nearly impossible.

Still unsure, Rink looked from Pan to the Trunks she was familiar with, then back to the new Trunks. Stepping closer ever so cautiously, like a skittish deer in a meadow, she reached out her hand once more.

Without hesitation, he accepted her petition, causing the girl to grin in response. Her attention, however, was quickly averted as she looked around curiously when her stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

Bulma blinked and turned up a questioning look at the girl's guardians. "She wouldn't happen to be a Son, would she?"

They shook their heads in answer and with a pleasant grin Bulma chirped, "great! I'll show you to the kitchen then!" Leading the way, she called over her shoulder, "you can explain your situation over lunch. I'm really curious to hear how you came to have a Saiyan child with you, who is neither a Son or a Brief."

The foursome followed her out of the large laboratory, Rink lopping along beside her new friend, tail switching with exuberance. She peered up at him, both curious and fascinated for whatever reason. "Your name is Trunks, too?"

He nodded down at her with a smile but Pan frowned and crossed her arms plaintively. "About that," she grumbled. "This could get really confusing. I don't know how long we'll be here but we've got to come up with some other name for at least _one_ of you."

"Well, you could always call my boy "Hero"," Bulma offered with a playful smirk. "That's what I call him half the time."

" _Mother_ , please!" alternate Trunks hissed, his face going pink as Pan snickered. "We've _discussed_ this."

"Yes, we have," Bulma replied as she flapped a bothered hand at him. "You're Earth's hero, plain and simple, and I intend to boast about it until I die."

Maned Trunks sighed in defeat and drew back to walk beside his counterpart. Pan's snickering erupted into blatant laughter and she moved to lean on Bulma, eliciting a string of laughter from her as well and causing them to stagger as they walked.

"I love it!" the female hybrid barked in amusement, causing both men to groan pathetically. "I'm _so_ using that!"

* * *

AN: So I realize calling him "Hero" is cheesy, lame and probably nonsensical, however, I don't want to follow the viral trend and call him Mirai just for simplicity's sake. I refer to him as "maned Trunks" a lot because with long hair he reminds me of a lion, and I just want to pet him. ^-^ I know the canon shows him going back home with short hair, but I don't approve...

Next Chapter: He wasn't sure what he would do if Hero got even the slightest inkling of looking at _his_ Pan in _that_ way...


	25. Similarities and Differences

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Twenty Five – Similarities and Differences**

* * *

Trunks was feeling exceedingly annoyed as he sat down at the kitchen table beside his alternate self. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy after receiving his new, unwanted label. As far as titles went, Hero was fine, but as a nickname it was just downright embarrassing. "You know, it's not really necessary for _me_ to call you that. We can call each other Trunks without too much confusion."

"It's alright," said his counterpart with a strained smile. "I can handle the torment for awhile. Besides, you three probably won't be here very long once Mom gets cracking on your time machine."

Across the small kitchen, Pan was helping Bulma put together a platter of sandwiches, both women still snickering at Hero's expense as Rink stood between them and peered up at the counter expectantly.

Trunks could hear the women murmuring to each other but he quickly grew bored with their chatter. Apparently so did his unlikely twin. "So, is our father still as much of a jackass as I remember?"

"Actually," Trunks replied with a lopsided smirk. "He's mellowed out quite a bit ever since Bulla was born."

"Bulla?" Hero wanted to know.

Trunks nodded. "My little sister. She can be a real pain in the rear but Dad can never seem to say no to her."

"Sister..." Hero contemplated the information quietly for a moment, and Trunks could tell that Bulma was doing the same as she had paused abruptly in her activities and grown just as quiet. Both quickly recovered though, and Hero smiled. "It figures he would have a soft spot for a _daughter_."

Trunks spent the next few minutes relating a number of other differences in his and Pan's dimension, suddenly realizing just how much he truly had to be thankful for after seeing just how dire things _could_ be, if events had taken a different course... _No Pan, no Bulla, no Goten, no Dad. Only Mom._ His gaze had unwittingly drifted to the blue haired woman as she smiled and handed Rink a triangle of a sandwich.

The girl squealed with delight and munched hungrily as Bulma bent down to pick her up and proceeded to cross to the table and sit down with the child in her lap. When Pan followed with the platter of food and took the chair beside Trunks, Rink was already reaching in vain for another serving, her arms proving too short for the task. "She's not related to Goku but she's sure got a Saiyan's appetite, doesn't she?" Bulma laughed and procured another sample for the girl. Rink in turn smiled broadly and leaned back to thump her head against the woman's chest as she ate contentedly.

"Hero," Bulma whined with a pout. "I want one of these. If you won't make one for me then at least go out and find one to adopt. Kami knows there are plenty of orphans these days."

"Mom," Hero groaned miserably. "You make it sound as easy as getting a pet."

"Well, this one certainly _acts_ like a pet," Bulma replied with a humorous grin aimed at the girl in her lap. "Feed her once and she's your friend for life." She looked back up to pin her son with a suggestive expression. "Besides, you've practically got girls lining up at the gate, _every_ _day_."

Sighing in exasperation and humiliation, Hero tried to bury his face in his hands. "Don't remind me."

Trunks couldn't help but sweat a little, nearly feeling his fellow's misery as his own. "She nags you about grand-kids too, huh?"

"Yeah, it's getting really old," Hero muttered into his hands.

"Do you have to hear it every birthday like I do?" Trunks sighed.

" _Both_ our birthdays _and_ mother's day." Hero rolled his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding..." Trunks couldn't even wrap his mind around the horror and madness that would cause him. He understood the fact that he probably should have married and had at least one kid by now, but that didn't mean he had to be _nagged_ about it all the time!

This was all besides the fact that he really wasn't all that great with kids. Despite looking back with fond memories on his first Grand Tour with Goku and Pan, there had definitely been some unpleasant moments where he often felt like the only adult within an entire star system and even more often wanted to bash his head against the ship's console.

More recently, he was feeling awkward around Rink, and she was partially his responsibility now. So far, he hadn't been forced to interact with her much since Pan was tending to her constantly. Trunks knew better though. He would be expected to take on some of the work once Pan got bored with the chore. It was inevitable really, Pan _always_ got bored with every new interest, eventually anyway.

He wasn't looking forward to receiving his new mandate, but he _had_ been the one that made the decision to bring Rink along, so he would accept the consequences.

Honestly though, he just never felt very well equipped when it came to children, for some reason he lacked the latent ability to get on their level and humor them appropriately. He guessed, or hoped rather, that such a skill would come naturally when he finally _did_ decide to procreate, though he certainly wasn't in any hurry about it. He idly wondered what Pan's thoughts were on the matter but found himself unable to even make a guess. Frankly, she could lean either way and her potential answer terrified him. He tried to force the thought away, at least until a proper opportunity arose to question her...

"Nope," Hero responded, completely unaware of his counterpart's inner conflict. "Apparently, getting a grandchild would be the best gift I could ever think of to give her."

"That's just not fair," Trunks replied automatically, shaking his head with a weary sigh.

"I know!"

"I _am_ sitting right here, you know," Bulma growled from her seat.

"We know!" both men chorused.

"I'm hoping you'll lay off if you hear us complain enough," Hero grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Bulma sighed out and relented as she turned her gaze to Pan and Trunks and held out her hand expectantly. "Alright you two, what's your story and what's this I hear about your faulty time machine?"

Trunks handed over the capsule containing the machine and proceeded to recount their unsanctioned trip to the past as they ate, with Pan throwing in little morsels of information that she deemed important. By the time they were done explaining things, Rink was off Bulma's lap and had her face and hands pressed against the glass of a transparent door that appeared to lead to an indoor menagerie where various critters scampered around.

Trunks nearly scoffed with indifference. It seemed that no matter what dimension, Capsule Corp. upheld his grandfather's legacy of taking in animals, be they rejects or the disabled.

One such specimen, a large brown dog with a scarred right eye, came up to the door and licked the glass where Rink's face was pressed parallel. The child yelped, obviously frightened and stumbled back onto her rump with a whimper, tail curled and probably on the verge of tears.

Thankfully, Pan and Bulma were out of their seats before a meltdown could occur. "It's just a dog, Rink," Pan told her calmly as she knelt beside her. "Nothing like that big cat that tried to eat you before."

It occurred to Trunks that if Rink hadn't seen what or whom had actually killed her, she probably attributed her dying experience to the Mammoth-Tiger that Pan was referring to, since it was probably her last memory of terror before getting wished back to life.

"Best to face your fears head on and get them over with right away, I always say," Bulma said as she pressed a switch on the door, causing it to pop open with a hiss and allowing the canine entrance.

Trunks and Hero remained in their seats and grumbled in unison. It seemed that another likeness between dimensions was his distaste for dogs and his mother's insistence that he get over it.

As the beast strode in, tongue lopping happily and making a beeline for Rink, the girl whined and cowered against Pan, freezing up and clamping her eyes shut when the dog began to harmlessly lick her face.

"Aww, somebody made a new friend," Bulma said with a simper. "No need to be afraid of him, Rink. Duke is way too mellow to hurt anyone."

After cringing in terror for a few seconds, Rink finally blinked in bewilderment as her face was thoroughly washed. Once she determined that the dog had no intent to hurt her she giggled and slowly eased away from Pan's protection. "That tickles!" she squealed as the dog sniffed and snorted at her head and ears.

Duke then moved to inspect Pan and she in turn smiled and gave his broad head a pat. "Hi there big guy!" He huffed at her in an easy acceptance and padded over to Trunks and Hero next.

Trunks stiffened in response and tried not to shift uncomfortably as the huge dog studied him, obviously confused by the paradox of identical men before him. "Move along Duke, you're making the other me nervous," Hero said as he waved a hand. The dog sneezed consecutively and grumbled as he lumbered back over to Rink, his thick fluffy tail wagging lazily as she gave his head an experimental pet.

Trunks released a relieved breath. It wasn't that dogs _scared_ him exactly, they had just always made him feel uneasy. He could only liken it to the fear some people had of bees; where most people were not deathly allergic, they were still unequivocally afraid of the tiny insect, whose worst offense was to sting you.

"You're pretty small, Rink, so Duke shouldn't mind if you ride him," Bulma was saying as Trunks looked over to see her lift the girl onto the beast's sturdy back. To Pan she said, "well, there you have it, you've got yourself a new babysitter. He accepts hotdogs and cheeseburgers as sufficient payment for his services." She turned to the men. "Hero, you can take them out and enjoy the festival while I'm running a diagnostic on the time machine."

Hero nodded compliantly but Trunks moved to stand. "But wouldn't it go faster if we helped you?"

Bulma waved a bothered hand at him and strode for the hallway leading back to her workshop. "Not really. It's mainly a waiting game for the computers to finish scanning. Go on, the festival can be fun if you ignore how outdated it seems."

"You should _know_ that there's no point in arguing with Mom," Hero commented ruefully. He stood and made his way for an opposite hallway leading to the exit, giving Trunks a withered smile. "But she's right, the festival can be fun, with the right perspective and circumstances..."

Puzzled by his words, the two time travelers shared a look and a shrug before following after him. Still mounted on Duke, Rink made a contented noise and hugged his furry neck as he moved to trail after the others. Lumbering along at Pan's heel, the dog seemed to sense Trunks' annoyance and kept a healthy distance from him.

As Hero led the way out of the huge Capsule Corp. complex, he started to exit through the main entrance doors but halted abruptly. He gawked at the front gate for a moment, where a small crowd of people had gathered, all of them beginning to cheer at the sight of him.

Before Trunks could make an inquiry, Hero swiftly turned on his heel and waved for his charges to follow. "Eh, I forgot about the fanatics. They always go nuts during the festival. Come on, we'll have to use the secret passage or they'll never leave us alone." He began to lead them down another corridor but Trunks took a second to peer out a window at the howling crowd. With a drop of sweat and a nervous laugh he noticed that the majority of the people gathered outside were young, attractive women; it seemed Bulma hadn't been exaggerating when she said girls were lining up at the gate...

"If things are like this here, how in the world do you expect to walk around in public during the festival?" Trunks asked him with an incredulous look.

"Well, it's not as bad as you think. It's pretty crowded and most people are too distracted to notice me, especially when there's a handful of self-proclaimed decoys wandering around." Hero returned his nervous smile. "Actually, that's what I thought you were at first, just another lunatic fan with a really good costume, except that looking at you was too much like looking in a mirror."

Trunks could easily relate to his last statement, since that was exactly how he had felt upon their initial encounter. Their only obvious difference being the length of their hair. Of course, there were other, more subtle differences that he could see between them. For one thing, Hero had a much more serious and rigid air about him, in the way he spoke and walked, even the way he held himself. It was as if he never let his guard down, always anticipating a new threat to strike from the shadows.

It made sense though, Trunks decided, considering everything his other self had gone through. All the fighting, all the loss and grief, it was a wonder he was so stable, actually. Trunks was almost certain that if he didn't have his family and friends, if they were suddenly ripped away from him forever, he would go entirely insane with loneliness. Even more so now, the thought of not having Pan in his life was too painful to even think about. He couldn't help but feel a pang of pity and sorrow for his other self, yet at the same time wasn't able to stamp down that flash of selfishness and suspicion in his heart.

He wasn't sure what he would do if Hero got even the slightest inkling of looking at _his_ Pan in _that_ way... It only occurred to him that his wandering thoughts had only spanned a few seconds when his counterpart continued speaking, completely oblivious to the guarded look Trunks was sending his way. "Not to mention that if we stay in close proximity then people will think we're brothers and it's a known fact that I don't have a brother, therefore no one will suspect that I'm the "real" Trunks."

Nodding, Trunks managed to dismiss his suspicious thoughts, however, his face must have still held a fleck of resentment because Pan suddenly swatted a hand at his arm, a knowing expression on her face as she studied him. "What's with that sour look? Don't you like having a mob of fans after you?"

Trunks nearly snorted in response. Pan was certainly barking up the wrong tree, but he wasn't about to openly admit to feeling jealous if he didn't have to. Especially when there weren't even any real grounds for feeling that way. Actually, he realized that it was Pan that had a reason to feel jealous, what with a legion of fangirls screaming after him. Yet, uncharacteristically, she didn't seem perturbed or the slightest bit bothered by it. Either she was unwaveringly confident in the bond they shared or she just simply knew him too well and it was no secret that such mass attention made him uneasy.

As they made their way to the end of the long corridor with Hero striding right up to the exit, Trunks smirked at Pan and took one of her hands in his. "One fan is enough for me, thanks."

* * *

AN: I don't support any active jealous-feud-thing between Trunks and Mirai/Hero, but I thought I should at least address the idea here. I honestly don't see why they would ever fight over Pan. They are _very_ different characters, despite being the same person.(mind-blown)

Next Chapter: Pan almost couldn't restrain a snort. If only they knew how "authentic" both men really were.


	26. Family Outing

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Twenty Six – Family Outing**

* * *

Filtered sunlight glared down through an overcast sky as Pan and Trunks followed Hero out of the darkened secret corridor and onto a secluded alleyway outside. The passage appeared to have spit them out on the edge of town where any activity and traffic was scarce. Sounds of the festival were distant but still noticeable as Hero beckoned them to follow. "I'm thinking our first order of business should be a new wardrobe for the kid. Sorry to say, but even for a crazy festival like this, her cave-man outfit will attract a lot of unwanted attention."

Pan turned to regard Rink, who was still riding Duke like a horse as he lumbered along behind their procession. Indeed, the girl still wore her ragged brown pelts from her home planet and Pan guessed she did sort of look like a cave-man child. "You have a point there. Got any place in mind?"

Hero nodded. "There's a clothing store a few blocks ahead-" he winced as they stepped onto a busier street, with various shops lined up on either side and where people, human and otherwise, wandered by, all of whom were also headed for the festival. "If we can make it that far, that is."

Pan was about to question him, and could tell Trunks was too, when a couple of unpleasant squeals split the air, followed by a string of incoherent yammering as a pair of teenage girls scrambled up to Hero. Among their excited gibberish, Pan noted that they appeared much younger than her.

Poor Hero was at a loss as they fawned over him and it surprised Pan to discover that they didn't even think he was the real thing. "Awesome costume mister!" one of the girls yowled, both her and her companion bouncing excitedly.

"Yeah," the other girl agreed. "You could pass as the real Trunks if you didn't have your twin brother with you!"

Hero offered them a nervous smile but couldn't utter a single word in response when they suddenly switched targets. "Speaking of your brother, what's with your hair pal?" Both girls homed in on Trunks, one of them wagging her index finger matter-of-factly. "Everyone knows Trunks has _long_ hair."

The other girl nodded in agreement and both appeared to be waiting for Trunks' response, though he too seemed to be at a loss for words. Pan almost couldn't restrain a snort. If only they knew how "authentic" both men really were.

With their hands still joined, Pan could feel Trunks' anxiety from the unwanted attention in the way his grip tightened a fraction and how his palm began to sweat. Idly, she wondered where his nervousness concerning female attention, besides her own of course, had truly stemmed. Stowing her curiosity for the moment, she gave his hand a light squeeze and he seemed to blink out of his stupor.

The overly excited fangirls were still waiting for his response when he cleared his throat and copied his counterpart, smiling pleasantly. "Just trying to give the guy a new look, I guess?"

Both girls gave him a flat look, turned to each other, and then suddenly lost all interest. "Whatever. Enjoy the festival!" They shuffled off in a hurry, completely overlooking Pan, Rink and Duke.

Both Hero and Trunks scarcely had time to sigh in relief when the next contender confronted them. This time it was a woman who was... obviously beyond her teenage years and wore insufficient clothing which could easily be attributed to a questionable lifestyle, if one was stereotyping, of course. One thing was certain though, she was making a bee-line for Hero, and he knew it. Obviously in a state of panic, he turned to Duke and Rink and began to reach for the child when the dog grumbled and stepped back. "Come on Duke, I need the kid or every female in a five mile radius will be after me."

The dog grumbled again and the woman in question was only getting closer. Pan didn't really understand what he was trying to do but if it meant they could get through town easier then she wasn't about to interfere. Actually she found the situation amusing as Hero began to bargain with the canine. "I'll give you my leftovers for a week, alright?"

The dog sneezed and held his ground but finally relented when Hero raised the offer to a month's worth instead. By the time Hero lifted a thoroughly confused Rink to his shoulders in a piggyback hold, the woman was only a few feet away, struck speechless at the sight of the child, her unusual clothing and the fuzzy brown tail she sported.

Hero merely grinned in triumph and strode past the promiscuous woman, giving her a healthy berth and leaving Pan and Trunks to deal with the unpleasant situation as Duke trotted off as well.

When the under-dressed woman turned to them, it occurred to Pan in that instant that just because she and Trunks were holding hands didn't mean a particularly bold person wouldn't try something, though honestly, Pan wasn't even the least bit worried.

She knew too well that Trunks was honest and genuine. She also had faith in his intelligence, that he would know full and well the consequences of any sort of betrayal on his part. Although they're new relationship hadn't been established for even a full week yet, she was confident in where she stood in his life and felt that they were already far beyond the point of such childish jealousy and the fruitless arguments it created.

In all actuality, the more she thought on the matter, it felt like their relationship had been in the works for a lot longer, just, neither of them had been aware of it until recently...

Thankfully the woman had enough sense to move along without a word and only a passing furtive glance. Still, once they caught up with Hero and Duke, Pan couldn't help but grumble in irritation. "Hey Hero, I thought you said this nonsense wouldn't happen?"

"It's because we're still a ways off from the festival," he answered in an apologetic tone. "Once we get closer, there will be more look-a-likes and we can blend in more."

Pan noticed that with Hero carrying Rink they made much better progress down the street, with the child seeming to serve as a repellent to any and all unwanted female attention. Apparently Hero alone was fair game but seeing him with a kid was an instant red flag. There were, or course, a few passerby that couldn't help but coo over how cute the girl was but they quickly lost interest after seeing her very real tail switching around behind her.

"Here it is," Hero said as he came to a halt in front of a small shop with a clothing sign hanging overhead. He glanced up at the child clinging gently to his lavender head. "You ready for some new duds, Rink?"

The girl tipped her head curiously. "What are duds?"

Hero chuckled as he stepped through the store's entrance. "You're about to find out."

After Hero had picked out some appropriate garments, paid for them and had Pan fit the girl into them in a dressing room, the foursome were well on their way again. Duke, who had been waiting patiently outside, snuffed and inspected Rink and her new attire before Hero replaced the child on his shoulders once again. "Right, now lets go see if we can have some fun?"

Pan could hardly contain her snickering as Trunks pulled a hand up to his face and scoffed after seeing what the back of Rink's shirt depicted. An unmistakable character with lavender hair was at its center with the words "My Hero" plastered underneath. "Really?" was all he had to say on the matter.

Pan found herself losing the battle with her laughter and she leaned against him as her body shook with humor. Hero tipped his head back to offer a sympathetic look. "Yeah, it's all they're selling during the festival, sadly."

Tugging on Trunks' hand, Pan began to half-heartedly turn back towards the shop. "I really think I need one of those shirts myself."

"Oh no you don't," he said and gently corrected her path with a tug of his own. "I forbid it, _fervently_."

Still snickering, Pan relented and laid her head against his shoulder as they walked. "Come on Trunks, it's just a _shirt_."

"It's embarrassing!" he insisted. "It'll be hard enough explaining things to everyone back home without you wearing something like _that_!"

"But you _are_ my hero Trunks, just think of all the times you've saved my skin." Lifting her free hand, Pan began to tick off one finger at a time. "Let's see, there's that whole Turles incident, and before that there was that time with Baby, and I don't know how many times during the first Grand Tour-"

"Pan," Trunks interrupted with a too-pleasant grin. "I can think of a few ways to shut you up, would you like to hear what they are?"

Stifling her laughter, Pan gave him a playful nudge. "Ok, ok, I'll stop. But you owe me some type of overly-priced-festival-snack for good behavior."

* * *

Whether things were truly overly-priced or not didn't really matter, since Trunks admittedly hadn't brought any zeni from home, and therefore Hero ended up just handing them a wad of the currency with a shrug. "Capsule Corp. ends up getting ten percent of the festival proceeds anyway."

Taking in his surroundings, Trunks quickly filtered out the constant din of chatter generated from the gathered populace and noted with a small measure of surprise how many "Trunks decoys" there really were.

When Pan scampered off to get a snack with her share of the zeni and Hero wandered off in search of a restroom, Trunks suddenly found himself alone with the dog and the child. Since they were safely among the throng of the crowd, Hero had relinquished his need for Rink's "fangirl protection" and the child was currently standing beside her canine escort with a handful of his brown fur in one hand. She had watched Pan disembark for a food vendor but seemed disinclined to follow after her through the crowd, which seemed to be making her nervous.

Trunks sighed in a troublesome manner and scratched at his head in annoyance but finally knelt down and tried to offer an easy smile. "Come on Rink, let's go try a game while Pan gets her food." He figured the child would need some reassurance and a distraction if they were ever going to successfully integrate her with the modern world.

Though hesitant, she returned his smile and nodded. It seemed that the term "game" was universal, though she probably had a very simple term in mind, like tag or something.

When neither of them moved or seemed to know where to go from there, Duke gave an impatient huff and moved to nudge Trunks' hand with his snout. Wincing with displeasure at the dog's proximity, Trunks had to give the beast some credit towards his unusual intelligence. Stamping down an uncomfortable shudder in response to interacting with the dog, he leaned down and offered the girl his hand. "Right, my apologies Duke." To Rink he said, "shall we?"

Again, she hesitated but eventually released her grip on Duke and reached up to take his hand as he led her away. She craned her neck around to try and keep an eye on Pan but quickly lost sight of her in the swarming mass of people. Growing anxious by the development, she started to whimper and only stopped when Trunks spoke a soothing reassurance. "Don't worry, Pan can find us once she's done."

The child grew suddenly distracted by the various attractions when Trunks led her to the gaming booths, where numerous other children bolted and scattered around the area. For a long moment Rink simply stared and seemed to be taking all the chaos in like an adorable little sponge.

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle when she suddenly started tugging him toward a particular booth involving a giant hammer and brightly lit pole with bell at the top. It _figured_ she would be attracted to the most primitive game...

Rink watched with the utmost attention as a boy, probably only a few years older than her, made his attempt at slamming the provided mallet down on the metal target, which only made the lights blink a fourth of the way up the pole. "Oh, too bad!" the game master wailed in a mockery of disappointment and handed the boy a small consolation prize. "Here, a sucker for the little sucker."

As the boy trudged away with a frown, Trunks gave Rink an encouraging nudge. "Wanna give it a shot, Rink?"

Again, she hesitated, though she looked up at him with big, round, hopeful eyes. Unfortunately, her desire to play the game was squelched by her timidity and the unfamiliar, noisy surroundings. "You could win a really neat prize," Trunks tried again to sway her, but she seemed unfazed by his words and it didn't occur to him until later that she probably didn't know what a "prize" even was.

"No one else wants to try?" the game master whined after various passerby until his gaze fell on Rink and Trunks. His eyes lit up and he pulled a small plush doll from the prize shelf as he approached the two. He was a large, somewhat obese man with a deep, guttural voice and mustache that was probably fake. "How about this little lady? Wouldn't you like to win this fabulous monkey king plushie? I've only got one left, you know."

Trunks barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes. The guy talked like he had been dolling out prizes all day, but Trunks knew better, and he relished the idea of putting the cheat out of business for the night. He flashed a toothy grin and handed the burly man a few small bills. "Yes actually, she'd like to try."

The large man frowned at the zeni. "Sorry pal, this is only enough for one play."

"She only needs one to win."

"Eh?" The man shrugged indifferently, stowed the cash and waved at Rink to step forth. "If you say so, come on kid."

Rink looked up to her guardian, unsure, but Trunks nodded and gestured for her to go. Appearing to take a deep breath, the girl drew herself up and focused on the gold monkey doll in the game master's grasp as she followed him over to the brightly lit platform.

"Your dad's kind of a cheapskate ain't he?" the big man muttered to Rink, though Trunks had heard him just fine. The half Saiyan didn't bother to hide his scowl or temper the rumble in his throat. One, he wasn't her dad, and two, he wasn't being cheap, but none if it really mattered once Rink struck the target with that mallet... Aside from being a Saiyan, she had lived her whole life on a world with more gravity, therefore Trunks had no doubts that she was already fairly strong, despite her timid nature.

The loud clang, followed by the winding whistle that indicated the weight's ascension, and finally the crash that was the bell flying off the top of the poll, was like music to Trunks' ears and he didn't bother to hide the complacent smile on his mouth.

The game master gawked up at the damaged poll for a long time before he looked down to Rink in shock. The girl was blinking in confusion between the monkey doll and the large man's face, trying to determine in her young mind if she had earned the toy or not. Quickly, the man spun to question Trunks with an incredulous and uncharacteristically high pitched voice. "How did she _do_ that?"

Grinning, Trunks shrugged. "I couldn't tell you, but you might want to give her that toy before she gets upset."

The large man scowled and began waving his arms around expressively, effectively making Rink's gaze follow the toy's rapid movements like a kitten watching a clock's swaying pendulum. "B-b-but I had the thing rigged for two hundred pounds!"

"Then it sounds like you set it up wrong," Trunks replied indifferently and let his hands fall from a shrug into firm fists at his sides. "Either way, if _she_ gets upset, _I_ get upset." Silently he added, _"just give it up pal, I'm a CEO back home, I will ruin you."_

The game master's scowl quickly faded to a frown and after uttering something between a growl and whine, he handed the stuffed monkey down to the hopeful girl and trudged over to tend to his newly broken machine.

Yipping with glee, Rink snatched at her new toy and scampered back over to Trunks. "It looks like Raion!" she announced as she held it out for him to see.

Trunks tipped his head in thought, trying to remember what the boy she called Raion looked like but failing miserably. He would have to take her word for it. Nodding with a humoring smile, he bent down to pick her up and set her atop Duke once again.

With what seemed like impeccable timing, Pan suddenly appeared at his side and shoved a plastic bag of food into his hands. "What I miss?"

Trunks narrowed his gaze at her as she innocently popped a small round snack of some kind into her mouth with one hand and held a bag of the stuff in the other. He assumed it was something entirely unhealthy, deep fried in something _else_ that was entirely unhealthy, but he was too afraid to ask. Instead, he hefted the bag she had handed him. "A _snack_?"

Pan shrugged and popped another round morsel as Rink began imploring for the food. "The line was long, figured you guys would be hungry too." Grinning at the girl, Pan offered her bag of snacks and nearly coughed up what she had in her mouth when she seen the plush doll tucked under one of Rink's arms. "That looks like Raion!"

"Yeah," Rink said and presented her prize proudly and pointed to the mallet game booth. "That big man gave him to me."

With one glance to the man and his ruined business, Pan laughed and gave Rink's head a pat. "Nice job Rink! We'd better keep you away from the rest of the games though. They might throw us out if we start putting _all_ the crooks out of business."

Rink didn't seem to understand what she was talking about but the girl had more important matters on her mind as she reached for more of the snacks. It was becoming more and more obvious to Trunks that the child, without question, had a Saiyan's metabolism. Sighing wearily, he pushed the bag of empty calories away from her and peered into the plastic sack he was holding. "Anything substantial in here, Pan?"

Despite his obvious disapproval of the unhealthy snack, Pan grinned mischievously, tossed another round morsel at Rink and gave him a shrug. "Do hotdogs count as "substantial"?"

Before Trunks could glare at her and protest, Duke barked and gave the large sack a nudge with his snout, demanding the "payment for his services" that Bulma had mentioned. After tossing a "dog" to the dog with a grumble, the half Saiyan proceeded to hand one to Rink when Hero finally decided to rejoin them. His eyes were wild and he looked like a skittish meerkat on the lookout for predators.

"You took long enough," Trunks remarked with a knowing, sympathetic smile. "Run into some trouble?"

"More like trouble is running after me!" Hero whined and sighed in a pathetic exhaustion. "It's normally not this bad, but I can't seem to walk five steps without some female tailing me!"

"Maybe you should try cutting your hair," Pan said as she munched away. When both men gave her a quizzical look she rolled her eyes and added to clarify, "you know, since those two girls from earlier said that "everyone knows Trunks has long hair", maybe the majority will leave you alone for awhile if you cut your hair."

Both men blinked at her for a moment. "That's, actually a really good idea," Trunks replied, sounding more astonished than he intended and mentally berating himself for it after the fact.

"What do you mean, "actually"?" Pan growled and glared at him. "Of course it's a good idea, I'm a genius." Tapping her chest proudly she sent him a sly look. "Or don't you remember saying so a couple weeks ago when you couldn't fix that transparent whatchamacallit?"

Trunks arched a brow. "The time-space transponder?"

Snapping her fingers, Pan nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that thing."

Smirking and huffing with amusement, Trunks leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Yes Pan, you're a genius."

"And don't you forget it."

Clearing his throat objectively, Hero shuffled over to Rink, who was just finishing her meal and was still mounted on the dog. "Well, I'm not cutting my hair, but I _will_ borrow the kid for awhile longer. Sorry Duke, you have to share."

After snatching the child up, monkey doll and all, Hero set her on his shoulders once again and beckoned for Pan and Trunks to follow him. "Come on, there's a few attractions I think you guys might enjoy."

Feeling a swell of contentment, Trunks reached out to take Pan's hand again as they began to follow their guide through the throng of the crowd. He didn't realize he was smiling so warmly until she mirrored his expression and stretched up to give him a quick peck on the lips. At that point, Trunks decided he wasn't really interested in anything else the festival had to offer; he was already enjoying himself.

* * *

AN: Well, you guys asked for family interaction, so there it is. It was so silly, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. That mallet-game scene was heavily based on a certain scene in the last DBZ episode. I couldn't help myself. :)

Next Chapter: In his mind, if they didn't encourage her to be more independent then she would never truly adapt to her new environment.


	27. Discussions and Confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven – Discussions and Confessions**

* * *

The chaotic din of the crowd had faded to a lazy hum in the background as Hero led them to yet another attraction. With a glance up at the darkening sky, Trunks had to wonder just how many more "interesting things" there was to see. To be honest, he wasn't at all impressed with the reenactment of the "final battle" they went to go watch, although he had to give the actors some credit for effort, if nothing else. They couldn't fly or shoot energy beams but the androids and Cell actors certainly knew how to "die" with a dramatic flair.

Then there was the ostrich-chicken races... The only reason he could guess as to why Hero took them to see such a ridiculous frenzy was because Rink had ended up enjoying it. That was also the only reason Trunks let it pass without complaining.

He dearly hoped whatever was next either kept him mildly entertained or allowed for some one-on-one time with Pan, the latter being a scarce commodity for the past few hours. He couldn't help but feel a pang of annoyance every time Rink demanded her attention. For this or that reason the child was constantly switching attendants, from Hero to Pan or Duke and back again, so much so that it made Trunks think it was some kind of crazy Saiyan roulette.

"We'll have to fly to get to the best spot for the fireworks," Hero said as he came to stand beside a tall building. The fact that he had been leading them away from all the festival's activity was finally started to make sense.

"Fireworks?" Trunks replied with a skeptical tone and a raised brow. Was that really the best thing the people of this timeline could provide? For celebrations back home, fireworks were simply an added aesthetic among various other elements such as water, lights and three dimensional image projectors. _In fact_ , he mused silently, _pretty sure we could duplicate a Shenron summoning if we wanted to..._

"Yeah," Hero answered as though he hadn't detected the doubt in his other self's voice. "It's the best spot to watch them and no one else knows about it." He looked to Duke and waved a hand at him dismissively. "Go on home Duke, you won't like the noise."

The dog sneezed in irritation but gave Rink an affectionate lick before lumbering off as he was told. For whatever reason, the girl had stuck close to Pan ever since Hero's need for "crowd control" had abated and she seemed content when the quarter Saiyan picked her up for the flight to the top of the building.

Frowning, Trunks followed without a word. Was he the only one to remember that Rink could fly on her own? He was beginning to think that Pan simply enjoyed coddling the child. He understood why she might feel that way, since she had inadvertently been the cause of Rink's untimely death, but it still bothered him. In his mind, if they didn't encourage her to be more independent then she would never truly adapt to her new environment.

It was becoming quite clear to Trunks that he had a great many things to discuss with his new girlfriend...

As he landed on the roof's flat surface, Trunks noted how the area was softly illuminated by a few dimly lit glow lamps and a single, small bench had been placed close to the roof's edge. Pan and Rink were already making themselves comfortable on the bench, while Hero seemed content to simply stand nearby, his arms crossed as if he were anticipating something...

Shrugging off his suspicion, Trunks moved to take the remaining spot on the bench beside Pan and couldn't help but smile warmly at the child in her arms as she yawned grandly. The day had been long and tiring, and Trunks barely resisted the urge to respond with a yawn of his own.

Leaning down, Hero gave Rink's head a fond pat. "Looks like this one's ready for bed." Scooping her up from Pan's lap he gave the child's guardians each a quick glance. "You two feel free to stay for the fireworks, I'll take Rink home and Mom can put her to bed."

Trunks narrowed his gaze. So _that's_ what he had been waiting for. Hero's actions were beginning to make sense, but his motives weren't, and that bothered Trunks. He _had_ to understand things. It was just a part of his make-up, and if something didn't make sense, then he had to know _why_ it didn't make sense. "We've seen fireworks before..." _Tech much more advanced than fireworks, actually,_ he added silently but didn't hide the scrutiny in his tone. "We don't need to stay."

Stupidly, he didn't realize until Pan gave him an elbow to the ribs that he had secretly been wishing for some time alone with her just moments ago. "Speak for yourself mister!" Pan hissed in rebuke. "We just got here, and I for one would like to see some good old fashion fireworks."

Trunks huffed at the woman next to him and gave Hero another careful look as Rink seemed to mold into his arms comfortably, her tiny body submitting to the fatigue of the day. "Looks like I'm outvoted."

Hero flashed a toothy grin. "Great! Mom will love the chance to play grandma for the night." He turned and started to depart but turned back slightly with a sheepish expression. "I don't suppose you'd consider parting with Rink and leaving her with us? It would finally get Mom off my back about grandkids..."

His words seemed to hang in the air for a moment as Trunks, and Pan as well he assumed, tried to decipher if Hero was joking, but as he waited for an answer it soon became apparent that he was altogether serious. He really was asking if they would leave Rink in this dimension when they made their inevitable time-jump back home.

"H-huh?" Pan sputtered, the question obviously catching her off guard as she swiveled her bewildered gaze between the males.

Trunks merely shrugged indifferently when she looked at him; honestly, he wouldn't really mind either way. Rink _was_ adorable and she was quiet and mellow for a child her age, but if Hero and this dimension's Bulma wanted the responsibi-... "Sorry Hero," Pan said. "But Rink is our responsibility now, we can't just dump her off on the first person that offers to take her."

And there went that opportunity. Trunks sighed wearily but made no effort to contradict her. Pan was so bullheaded about these things and he knew better then to argue with her on the spot about it. On the other hand, he could clearly see that they had some communication issues to work on, otherwise he foresaw his future with her consisting of her making all the decisions and him living with all the consequences...

Hero frowned and let out a little whine but easily shrugged off the rejection as he turned away again and threw over his shoulder, "I'll leave the door unlocked on the ceiling hatch back home. Come back at your leisure."

For a silent moment after Hero departed, Trunks tried to put together a careful sentence, but naturally as soon as he found the nerve he was interrupted. "Pan, about Rink-" The first high-pitched whistle split the quiet air, followed closely by a loud "pop", which completely drowned out his words. Distracted, he looked up to see a brilliant green blossom of fire in the dark sky above.

The various flares that proceeded to flash turned out to be more impressive than he anticipated and he was actually starting to relax and enjoy himself. He eventually decided his concerns could wait a little longer, since it would be a shame to put a dampener on such a pleasant moment. Not to mention he quickly forgot anything and everything he had been meaning to discuss with the contented woman as soon as she started making herself comfortable against his side.

A passing thought made him chuckle, but he realized too late that even though the fireworks muffled the noise, Pan could feel the shudder of his body, being so closely pressed against him like she was. "What's so funny?" she asked when there was a lull in the sky-bound explosions.

Tipping his head closer and giving her an amused smirk he said, "It's just, I think this might count as our official first date."

Pan's expression soured at that and she leaned away from him to argue the matter. "It's pretty silly to call this our first date isn't it? I mean, we already know each other so well."

"I _said_ official," Trunks returned, his complacent smirk holding. "How well we know each other has nothing to do with accreditation."

"Bonus points for clever use of syllables," she deadpanned, her gaze only narrowing. "By the way, I've been wondering something." Her unusual tone began to worry him as she crossed her arms objectively. "Why is it you have such a problem around other women? I mean, seriously, you couldn't possibly have been waiting for me this whole time, right?"

Trunks conscientiously felt a drop of sweat roll down his neck. In his head he had to file through a plethora of horrible ways to reply to that question. Multiple outcomes flashed by, from Pan storming off in huff, attempting to beat him senseless, to having her return to sidling up flush with his side again. Hoping for the best, and idly wondering how much longer it could possibly take to reload the fireworks, he took a deep breath to give her an answer. "Well, I guess one reason is because most women make me nervous and I can't be myself around them."

"Nervous?" she repeated with a frown, obviously not satisfied. "How so? And why don't _I_ make you nervous like that?"

"Well, you do make me nervous in other ways, like that tendency of yours to bite off more than you can chew and land yourself into heaps of trouble all the time." Cringing slightly, he bit his tongue before naming off a bunch of examples.

"Ok," Pan grumbled, grinding her teeth in annoyance. "You mentioned a negative trait about me, how about some positive ones?"

"Well, you definitely keep life interesting." A long string of thoughts came to mind, but he hesitated because he knew he'd sound like a lovesick idiot. Although the alternative wasn't looking much better.

Pan nodded expectantly at his answer. " _And_?"

Trunks' resolution to keep his thoughts to himself wavered and Pan's hopeful gaze finally broke his resolve completely. He suddenly didn't care about his pride, and he was quickly realizing that he could no longer deny her anything.

He took another deep breath, determined to get everything out in one go. "You're beautiful and strong, both in body and spirit. You can be as stubborn as your grandmother when you want something, fierce as my father when angered, gentle as _your_ father when concerned, and playful as Goten when happy." He paused and brushed absently at her bangs. "And I never feel empty when you're around." He could go on and on really, but he felt satisfied with the smile she returned for his words.

She chuckled and moved to bury her face in his neck bashfully. "That has got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," she admitted bluntly but mended quickly before he could reply, "but I'll take it anyway."

* * *

Next Chapter: For a brief moment before lapsing back into a peaceful sleep, he allowed himself the delusion that perhaps acting out a father's role wouldn't be as hard as he had fabricated it to be.


	28. Hard Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

AN: Wow guys. Let me just say, I had _**NO**_ intention to leave this story hanging for 7 months! Hopefully you haven't given up on me completely! Anyway, I'm finding everyone's response to Rink's uncertain fate really amusing. Thankfully, all your doubts and speculations will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Twenty Eight – Hard Truth**

* * *

Waking from a light sleep, Trunks turned over in bed and waited quietly for a moment, wondering what had woken him. Glancing to one side, he could tell by her rhythmical breathing that Pan was in a much deeper sleep than he himself had been prior.

After returning from their "date" some hours earlier and finding the guest room without much difficulty, they had both practically collapsed from exhaustion on the only bed provided. As they snuggled and dozed together before sleep, it had occurred to them that they hadn't really had a chance to truly rest since before their Dragon Ball hunt on Namek.

Trunks was relieved to finally have the chance to relax, even if their mode of transport back home was in question, he had no doubts that his mother of this dimension would detect the problem and resolve it promptly; she was a genius, after all...

As if his thoughts had summoned her, Trunks sat up at the sound of Bulma's hushed voice on the other side of the door. He couldn't make out her words, but he assumed she was talking to Rink as she gave a light rap on the door. _It's unlocked_ , he wanted to call out but didn't want to wake Pan. Instead, he got out of bed and went to open the door, still dressed in his maintenance outfit since neither he nor Pan bothered to change into any sleepwear provided. As it was, he could practically hear the bed beckoning for him to return; this whole ordeal was finally taking its toll and it seemed like more than anything, he just wanted more sleep.

After pressing the glowing green access button on the wall, the door opened with a snap-hiss and his would-be-mother stood there with Rink beside her. "Sorry if we woke you," the blue haired woman said sheepishly. "But Rink insisted. I think she had a nightmare but she won't talk about it."

Yawning, Trunks blinked blearily down at Rink to see her clutching at her monkey plushie and anxiously looking from him, to the bed across the room where Pan was still asleep, and back again. Sighing both out of annoyance and resignation, he nodded and waved the child inside. Rink however, didn't budge from her spot beside Bulma and instead reached out a timid hand, once again palm up to him.

Rolling his eyes and stifling an impatient grumble, Trunks knelt down in front of her and tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible. "Come on Rink, we're way past this ritual by now. Just go on in already." Trunks was _trying_ to be patient, he really was, but he was feeling excessively tired, and grouchy and somehow cheated. It didn't seem fair to him that he should be expected to play the role of a parent when he and Pan weren't even married yet, and that was besides the fact that he didn't feel even remotely qualified for the task of fatherhood...

When Rink didn't budge, but instead averted her eyes in response to his irritation, Trunks whined and turned up a pathetic expression to his alternate mother, who simply snickered softly. "There's no way around it, I'm afraid," she told him. "I think she sees the room as your territory, and therefore won't enter without your explicate permission." Tipping her head thoughtfully, she frowned down at the eager child. "She must have had a rough life back on the Saiyan planet." Trunks didn't miss her choice of wording in that she avoided saying Vegeta, even if it was just a reference to a planet, mentioning the name probably caused a pang of sorrow for her.

"I'm starting to think she was picked on simply for _looking around_ without permission," Trunks said bitterly. Turning a gentle, though tired smile down at Rink, he nodded and ran his hand over hers, granting admittance. "Be quiet Rink. Pan's still asleep."

Beaming up at him, Rink nodded her understanding and happily trotted across the room to the bed. Trunks moved to follow but Bulma's voice made him turn back curiously, though he already knew what she was about to ask upon seeing her hopeful expression. "I don't suppose you two would be willing to leave her-"

"Hero already asked us," Trunks cut her off and turned away with a sigh. "Pan said no."

There was an amused tone in his alternate mother's voice as she replied, "and what did _you_ say?"

Halting mid-stride, Trunks glanced sidelong at her. The woman had a point, but there was much more to the situation than she obviously thought. "Nothing." He continued toward the bed but before the door hissed shut between them, he added quietly, " _yet_."

Frowning, he tried to push the conversation out of his head. For whatever reason, the subject made him feel uneasy and he simply didn't want to deal with it.

Reaching the bedside, he regarded a frustrated Rink as she struggled to "quietly" find a place to settle on the bed. Thankfully it was a rather large bed and most of her movements went unnoticed by Pan, who was somehow still asleep through all the commotion. She did, however, grimace, grumble and turn over, but never woke fully.

Unfortunately for both Trunks and Rink, Pan had unwittingly turned away from them, which was going to make the next few moments extremely awkward. Trunks barely managed to resist a groan before leaning over to lift Rink with one arm and rearranging the blankets with the other. After somehow getting both the child and himself settled in bed without disturbing Pan, there remained only one lingering dilemma.

Reassurance.

Trunks laid on his back and sighed tiredly as he stared at the ceiling but was all too aware of Rink's nervous fidgeting in his peripheral as she looked from him, to Pan, and back again. The girl knew she wasn't supposed to bother her sleeping guardian, but she still wasn't exactly comfortable with him enough to seek comfort. Put simply, although she was right where she wanted to be, safely wedged in between her two guardians, she still wasn't happy.

The notion of letting her deal with her problem all night crossed his mind, but it didn't take long for the guilt to run its course before his resolve buckled and, with a stifled grumble, turned onto his side to face her.

Anxious, Rink met his annoyed gaze in the darkness and hesitated a moment after he lifted his arm as an unspoken, open invitation. Trunks was breaking his own rule by coddling her, but he knew doing so would be the only way he'd get any more sleep, and that currently took priority on his list.

The tense moment seemed to pass as Rink took one last, hopeful glance at Pan, still fast asleep, before finally taking the only other option open to her and sidling up to Trunks, who then encased her protectively, monkey plushie and all.

Knowing well how frightening bad dreams could be at her age, Trunks concluded that a few encouraging words wouldn't hurt, anything if it meant getting to sleep faster. "No more nightmares Rink. We're here," he murmured and gave her head a comforting pat.

Rink made a tiny sound of contentment as she settled into his embrace, and Trunks didn't resist the smile that tugged at his mouth. For a brief moment before lapsing back into a peaceful sleep, he allowed himself the delusion that perhaps acting out a father's role wouldn't be as hard as he had fabricated it to be.

* * *

Trunks woke the next morning to a thoroughly numb sensation in one arm and a dull glare shining through the room's windows. Blinking against the harsh, pale rays, he could see that sometime during the night his bed-mates had shifted positions. Where Rink had initially been huddled up to his torso, she had switched targets and was nestled into Pan's embrace, who had turned over to oblige at some point.

Trunks might have smiled at the scene, since they were both still sound asleep and downright adorable in that instant, but he couldn't feel his arm anymore and he winced as he attempted to reclaim it from under Pan's head without disturbing her.

After making a successful escape from the bed and its occupants, with Pan only shifting slightly and mumbling something incoherent in response to his sudden absence, Trunks left the two to their slumber and quietly left the room in order to find his mother.

He felt he had been fairly patient up to this point, but now it was time to get some answers. Rest and recreation was fine and all, but he was ready to go home. He missed his real mother, his sister, Goten, and although he didn't care to _talk_ to his father, just... knowing he was around would be a passive comfort. This alternate-dimension with all of its missing pieces... It felt so wrong, so empty and scattered.

Granted, Trunks felt bad for Hero and his mother, but after thinking it over, there was just nothing he could do for them at this point. Without the Dragon Balls, there just wasn't any redo-button to fix things.

Shaking his head with a dismal sigh, he made his way down the various halls of the complex, noting idly how cold it was compared to the bedroom. In fact, he could see his breath fog in front of him as he made a short bathroom detour and then navigated towards Bulma's workshop. Upon entering the buzzing workplace that smelled of oil and charred metal, Trunks honed in on a large computer terminal, where his alternate mother could be seen studying charts and gauges, tapping keys on the interface with one hand while her other held a steaming mug of liquid, presumably coffee.

"Any luck?" Trunks asked as he approached from the doorway and noted how their time machine was perched on a raised pedestal and was hooked up to all manner of wires, hoses and maintenance equipment.

Bulma tipped her head in his direction with a frown and yawn. "Well, I have a theory, but nothing conclusive yet. Grab some caffeine and have a seat," she told him and gestured to a nearby counter equipped with a coffee station. "We have a few things to discuss."

From the sound of her tone, things didn't exactly sound good. Trunks didn't presume to know this version of his mother perfectly, though he knew _his_ mother well enough to pick up on the mannerisms that they so obviously shared.

"Things are that bad?" Trunks replied with a wry smile and poured himself a mug of the dark liquid. "Why am I not surprised?"

Bulma didn't reply as Trunks took a seat beside her. "I ran all the diagnostics and everything's come back clean. You said Porunga repaired it to its original condition? Well, its true, he did. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it. Which leads me to believe there's an external force at play here."

"External force?" Trunks repeated with a frown, a bad feeling crawling up his spine. "Like what?"

Bulma shrugged. "It could be any number of things. An imbalance in the flow of time, an equation in the system could be slightly off, or maybe your dimension doesn't even exist anymore..."

Trunks glared at her with that last comment. "Don't even joke about that."

"Who's joking?" the woman shrugged again, as if the thought of such tragedy didn't phase her much anymore. "At any rate, my guess is that all of you're time-hopping has probably caused a slight rift in the flow of time, so it might help if you just let things settle for awhile until they balance themselves out."

"Balance," Trunks repeated and blinked at her, his mind whirling. "For every imbalance, there is an equalizing."

"Say what now?" Bulma questioned with a quirk of a brow.

"Porunga," Trunks explained as a new theory suddenly clicked in his mind. "He was looking at Rink when he said that." It was Bulma's turn to blink at him as she glanced from the terminal and back, her own mind putting the pieces together. "Could Rink be that external force?"

"I guess it's possible," Bulma said with a contemplative tip of her head. "It _shouldn't_ really matter if you're taking her back home with you, but then again, there's still so much about time travel that we don't understand."

Trunks nodded in silent agreement. That was certainly how _he_ felt about time travel and if he ever got back home, he was determined to discuss with his true mother that the time machine and any further development of it should be locked away in the deepest vault they had.

"You know," Bulma started, uncharacteristically hesitant as she broke him away from his thoughts. "Rink would be well cared for here, if you have to leave her with us, that is."

"That's-" Trunks felt his words hitch in his throat as his heart-rate thundered into a gallop, perplexing him. He honestly couldn't explain why he suddenly felt so anxious by the mere suggestion that they might be forced to leave Rink behind. Before, when Hero had proposed the idea, the prospect actually sounded beneficial, for all parties. But now, knowing that they might not even have a choice in the matter, it made him feel frustrated.

Trunks liked to be in control of his life, granted most people did, but he felt he was an extreme case.

Whether it was piloting a ship, choosing between his unappealing career as CC. President or his hobby as CC. Mechanical designer, or even to his relationship with Pan, he had the undeniable need to make precise, logical judgments. Although if he thought about it too long he would probably realize just how _illogical_ courting Pan really was. She was chaotic and biased with her decisions, often leaving out precision and logic altogether.

But then again, maybe that's why he loved her so much. Despite having opposing outlooks, and often arguing about them, in the end they always seemed to balance each other out.

At any rate, Trunks didn't appreciated the fact that such formless entities like time and space were going to dictate what he was or wasn't going to do.

Graciously, Bulma had allowed him a few moments to come to terms with the situation, speaking again only when Pan and Rink appeared from the workshop entrance. "It's your decision in the end. Just remember, if you do try to take Rink with you, there's no telling how many different dimensions you'll land in, and you may never find another hospitable place to leave her."

Trunks gave her a silent, disheartened nod but tried to mask his mood when Pan drew beside him with a yawn. "When's breakfast around here?" She seemed completely oblivious to the dire conversation, too groggy from sleep to pick up on all the subtle nuances.

Rink was just as delirious, standing at Pan's hip and curiously looking around at all the foreign machinery in the area. A sudden, excited bark drew her attention to the entrance where Hero and Duke appeared. The dog quickly lopped over to give the child a morning greeting of licks and she let out a happy squeal in response.

"Perfect timing Hero," Bulma said. "Would you take everyone outside for awhile? Pan and Trunks have something to discuss and apparently I have breakfast to make."

"We do?" Pan wondered as she gave Trunks a quizzical look.

"Er, well," Trunks muttered awkwardly as he gave his alternate mother a dirty look. _Right under the bus, thanks a lot_ _ **Mom**_ _._

The blue haired woman merely turned to leave and waved a hand at him, as if to reply, _anytime Son._

As if picking up on the tension in the room, Hero cut in with a dose of enthusiasm in his voice. "That's a great idea Mom. Rink's probably never seen snow before."

"Snow?" Pan repeated, suddenly distracted with excitement, and reminding Trunks of a cat with a ball of yarn. "I _wondered_ why it was so cold this morning."

Trunks gave a silent sigh of relief. He was extremely grateful for Hero's distraction, because he wasn't looking forward to this discussion at all, and the proper timing and setting would be important. He knew that if _he'd_ had such a hard time accepting the bad news, Pan was going to take it ten times harder.

* * *

Outside, with the sunlight glaring down through a pale, overcast sky, Trunks sat on a bench inside the Capsule Corp. fenced premises. Every square inch of the area was covered in a foot of white powder, and as it turned out, Hero had been right about Rink never encountering the cold substance before.

At first sight, the girl froze and stood stalk still, the blinding whiteness no doubt overwhelming her. It wasn't until Pan and Duke launched into the powdery mayhem with exuberant barking and whooping that Rink overcame her hesitance and followed after them. The temptation to play in a new environment was too great to resist, it seemed.

Hero even got in on the fun and began to teach Rink how to build a snowman. Of course, Duke was helping too, by retrieving as many sticks and rocks as he could find.

Trunks remained where he was, a "party pooper", as Pan had so aptly put it. He didn't care though. Not when he had more pressing matters on his mind, like trying to put his thoughts together in order to break the news to her with the least amount of drama as possible.

He still wasn't sure how to go about that when the quarter Saiyan crunched over the snow towards him and sat down beside him, the gaze she fixed on him was somehow both suspicious and concerned at the same time. "Either something's bothering you or you're thinking again," Pan intoned with a wry grin. "I'm not sure which has me more worried."

"Ha-ha," Trunks returned flippantly, narrowed his eyes at her and glanced away long enough for the sarcasm to die. "It's a bit of both, I guess."

"That's even worse," she joked and leaned against his shoulder to watch the others continue with their snowman construction.

"Pan, look," Trunks sighed out, already getting exasperated with the conversation. "What would you say if, hypothetically, we decided to leave Rink here with Hero and his mother?"

Pan's expression sobered in that instant, and she frowned as she repeated with a touch of derision, "hypothetically?" She leaned away from him and began to fidget anxiously at the extra coat she had on. "Why are you asking that? I already told you, I don't want to leave Rink behind."

"I _know_ ," Trunks sighed out again and he couldn't bring himself to meet her piercing gaze. "I _know_ you don't want to leave her, Pan, but there's a chance we might have to, if we ever want to make it back home."

"What?" Turning to face him directly, Pan grabbed at his arm to convey her explicit attention. "Trunks, what are you talking about?"

Trunks glanced to see Pan's worried expression and suddenly felt his throat constrict with heartache, knowing well how the truth was going to hurt her. "There's nothing wrong with the time machine, Pan." He swallowed, his voice shaky as he fought to finish his answer. "I think I understand what Porunga was warning us about."

Hesitating a moment, Trunks found the courage to look at her straight on, and she simply stared back, dark eyes intent and focused, eagerly awaiting his explanation. "We were never meant to take Rink back home with us, and I think that if you took a close look, you'd see we were brought here for a reason." He gestured for her to shift her attention back out to the yard, where the sounds of an ensuing snowball fight could be heard.

Pan's sad expression deepened and she seemed about to retort with a scathing reply but instead clamped her jaw stubbornly and tore her gaze away from him. Trunks didn't miss the watery sheen in her eyes as she watched Rink's oblivious antics in the snow.

Hero was attempting to teach the child the ways of snowball fighting, but when she launched an impromptu projectile which landed squarely with his head, he went down with a dramatic crash. When Rink worriedly crept close to check on his unmoving form, he humored her and explained that he was "dead" and therefore had to remain inactive for five minutes. Rink however didn't seem to comprehend the concept and insisted the game resume immediately.

Despite his unwilling efforts, Trunks could only look on and see how easily Hero took to fathering the child than he himself had. In fact, it was as if the universe itself was offering a sign, although Trunks wouldn't put it past Pan to defy such impossible powers.

He was genuinely surprised when Pan sighed and turned back to him, a defeated look in her eyes and a ragged hitch in her voice. "I guess, if we have to leave her somewhere, leaving her with you from another dimension would be my first choice."

* * *

AN: Only two chapters left, guys. I'll try to update next week, but it depends how fast I can finish ch29.

Next Chapter: He gave Pan a meaningful look, one that they both knew she couldn't misinterpret.


	29. Returning Departure

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pic used, though I don't own the characters.

 **Surviving History**

AN: Well guys, the story technically ends here, though there will be a brief epilogue to round it off with 30 chapters. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Twenty Nine – Returning Departure**

* * *

The sounds of jovial laughter and playful barking filled the snowy courtyard as Rink tumbled through the white powder with Duke lumbering along in her wake. Neither seemed aware of the four adults gathered together beside the time machine at the yard's center.

Pan paced back and forth impatiently, unwittingly forming an obvious trench in the otherwise perfect layer of white. She just wanted to _go_ already. Quick, before Rink even knew what was happening. Unfortunately, Trunks had his routine safety check to run on the pod before they could leave.

And while he finished up with that, Hero and Bulma both had their own assurances and farewells to voice. "For obvious reasons, we won't be sending her to school," Bulma was saying. "Instead, I'll teach her everything I know." With both hands to her hips she offered a complacent grin. "She'll be the smartest full blooded Saiyan to ever exist."

"Not to mention the second strongest person on the planet," Hero added as he mimicked his mother's arrogant pose. "Well, she will be, once you two leave, that is."

Pan was barely listening as Trunks finally finished his safety check and moved to embrace his alternate mother and other self. "Thanks for your help. And-" He half turned to see Pan's dull countenance and turned back to them, adding solemnly, "we know you'll take good care of her."

Nodding, Bulma and Hero wordlessly moved to give Pan a comforting touch on either shoulder before crossing the yard to stand and watch their departure from a modest distance.

Still highly distracted with her romp in the snow, Rink had yet to catch on to the odd exchanges and partings. Pan was more than ready to take advantage of the opportunity and quickly turned towards the pod's hatch. "Are you done then? Let's go already."

Effectively blocking her way, Trunks cupped her chin with one hand and made her look at him. "Come on Pan," he prodded gently, a fleck of humor in his tone. "I've seen the few things you're afraid of. You can't honestly tell me your afraid to say goodbye."

"If I say goodbye, I might not be able to leave."

"Then don't say anything," Trunks said. "With Rink's upbringing, words were never that important anyway."

"I hate it when you're right," she muttered and averted her gaze with a sigh. She gave up any notion of escaping unnoticed as Trunks called Rink to them. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the child as her lopping footfalls crunched over the frosted ground.

Coming to a halt in front of them, Rink's breath came as quick puffs, her mouth open wide in an exuberant smile that betrayed her ignorance of the situation. Looking up to them, she eagerly awaited what they wanted to tell her.

Seeing her eyes so full of trust and adoration, Pan was struck by the piercing pain she had anticipated and had attempted to avoid.

With tears streaming down her face, she dropped to her knees and gave the girl a fierce hug. Wide eyed and suddenly distraught, Rink was entirely unsure of how to respond, though she remained unmoving and weathered Pan's wracking sobs until her emotional storm had subsided.

When Pan finally released her, she stood up and stepped away, wiping at her eyes as she tried to avoid looking at Rink at all cost.

Thoroughly confused and concerned, Rink's large round eyes studied her female guardian's foreign behavior with a heavy interest.

Sighing and shaking his head dismally at Pan's demonstration, Trunks knelt down to Rink's level. "We have to leave you here for awhile, Rink," he told her gently, a pang in his throat as he deliberately omitted the whole truth. _And we're never coming back._

With a baffled expression, Rink looked from him to Pan and back again, hoping for more direction. When it was obvious that Pan wasn't about to speak a single word, Trunks offered the only reassurance he could think of. "Hero and Bulma will take care of you now." The girl didn't so much as blink in response. "You'll be safe here. We promise."

The child frowned but nodded when he asked if she understood. When Bulma beckoned to her, Rink turned to look at the blue haired woman and Hero standing some distance away, only to turn back to her original guardians.

For the last time, she held out her hand to them, palm up.

With that, a new, raw sadness ate up whatever numb barrier Trunks had setup for himself, and he had to clench his jaw to keep his emotions from spilling out. Reaching down, instead of brushing her hand like she wanted, he ruffled her crown of black hair and promptly turned to leave without another word. He gave Pan a meaningful look, one that they both knew she couldn't misinterpret.

The full significance of the gesture was lost on Rink, but the grief on Pan's face proved she was fully aware of it. Neither she nor the child moved an inch as the seconds ticked by, until finally, with jerky yet swift movements, Pan brushed her palm to Rink's. Before the child could register her guardian's consent, Pan had turned and joined Trunks inside the time machine.

And she never looked back.

* * *

Pan didn't hear the whirring, didn't notice the bright flash of light, hardly felt the sudden drop in altitude. Barely a moment had passed in her mind since their departure and suddenly Trunks was announcing their arrival.

"Are you ready for this?"

Pan felt so detached from reality that she couldn't respond, her blank gaze aimed out the only view port in the pod. "Hey," Trunks said gently as he took her right hand in his left, effectively getting her attention. "If we really are home this time, you can bet we have an entirely different chaotic mess waiting for us out there." He offered a wry smile. "And frankly, I'm not brave enough to face it alone."

That got a rise out of her and the fog in her eyes seemed to fade and part. Although still there, the grief was no longer her focus. "Let's do this thing!" she barked, a new determination sparking her expression as she marched for the hatch, tugging Trunks along with her.

Upon exiting the time machine and landing on a familiar concrete floor, the two time travelers took a quick survey of the huge, domed workshop before returning to meet each others gazes. Neither needed to say anything. As far as they could tell, the place looked exactly the same as when they left it two months back. In fact, if they weren't mistaken, the time machine had even parked itself in the exact same spot it had been in before its untimely departure.

Before either of them could so much as utter a sound, a door suddenly hissed open from across the room, revealing a flustered Bulma and an excited Giru. "You're back!" It was unclear whether the woman's statement was more of an exclamation or an accusation.

Both Pan and Trunks cringed, knowing well that they would have some serious explaining to do. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't going to be just Bulma they would have to answer to. "Everyone!" Bulma shouted into an intercom on the door panel. "They're back!"

"Everyone?" Pan repeated quizzically as she gave Giru a distracted greeting when he hovered over to give her a hug.

"Oh no," Trunks groaned and visibly sagged.

Not waiting for anyone else to show up, Bulma crossed over to the pair and fixed them with a penetrating glare. "And just where in Shenron's galaxy have you two been? We've been worried sick! Do you have _any_ idea how impossible it is to track a time machine?" Trunks opened his mouth to answer but Bulma cut him off. "No, you obviously _don't_ know that, because otherwise you wouldn't have been so outlandishly _stupid_ to try using one that hasn't been properly fitted with a tracking system!"

Still fuming, the blue haired woman expectantly looked from one culprit to the other, awaiting an explanation. Trunks had drawn back with a cringe, while Pan cowered beside him, both somehow unaware that their hands remained interlocked.

Something that did not go unnoticed by Bulma.

The woman's expression quickly shifted from righteous fury to sly satisfaction. Stepping back and crossing her arms smugly, she opened her mouth to roll out a string of indecent comments when the sound like a thunderous stampede erupted from the doorway.

All manner of family and friends were upon them in seconds, with a din of questions and concerns swamping the pair like an overwhelming tidal wave.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Why are your clothes so torn up and dirty?"

"Did you go to the past or the future?"

Feeling his head beginning to spin, Trunks raised his free hand and brought a halt to the flow of inquiries. "Everyone, please," he said wearily though with a practiced ease, having done so countless times at company board meetings. "We'll explain everything, just-" pausing abruptly, he looked to his mother curiously. "Why _is_ literally _everyone_ here?"

Trunks didn't feel he was exaggerating. Aside from his own family, consisting of mother, father, sister, and human grandparents, practically all of Pan's clan was also present. Gohan, Videl, Goten, Hercule, Chi-Chi and even Ox King stood among the throng.

Bulma shrugged, an unusual twinkle in her blue eyes, like that of a fox with a plaything. "You both suddenly disappeared in a time machine. I figured if you didn't return within 24 hours then I should start calling people."

"H-Hold on a second!" Trunks blurted, flabbergasted. "Are you saying it's only been a day since we disappeared?"

Seeming to be completely uninterested with the subject, Bulma nodded. "Something like that."

"But we've been gone for at least two months!" Trunks exclaimed, clearly baffled.

"Wow," Pan whistled and joked, "we really did a number on the flow of time, didn't we?"

There was a clamor of laughter among most gathered until Bulma stepped in front of the pair and gestured at their linked hands. "Two months eh? And just what might have transpired during that time?"

As Pan and Trunks glanced down to realize the placement of their joined hands, the noisy chatter of their respective families came to a screeching halt. Within seconds, a blush ran up Pan's neck to her face. Struck speechless, she could only smile nervously in response, though instead of releasing his hand out of embarrassment, she held even tighter to him.

Trunks didn't let go of her either but brought his free hand up to cover his face. "Oh geez," he muttered. So much for breaking it to everyone gently. It wasn't that he was at all ashamed of their new relationship, but he had hoped for a more tactful, gradual announcement.

The awkward silence ticked by, for what seemed like to Trunks, a tightly coiled eternity. That was, until the moment shattered with Bulla's raucous and unrestrained laughter. With that, the exuberant chatter resumed like a sudden downpour, though it was Goten that came forward to scrutinize the pair. "You and Pan?" he asked Trunks dubiously. "Dating? Seriously?"

That _was_ the question in everyone's mind, wasn't it? Trunks felt a bead of sweat slide down his neck, his gaze gravitating to Gohan and Videl, both of whom wore somber expressions as they murmured to each other. Swallowing anxiously and giving Pan's hand a reassuring squeeze, Trunks looked back to Goten and answered as unwaveringly as he could manage. "We are."

Another short round of silence lapsed until the workshop suddenly exploded with excitement and obnoxious exclamations. So overwhelming were the varied reactions of their families that Pan and Trunks could hardly find time to respond properly.

"It's about time!" Vegeta shouted from across the room, sounding as annoyed as if he had been waiting to be served at a restaurant.

Bulla, who had since recovered from her fit of laughter, came forward and offered the pair a complacent smirk as she held out a demanding hand to Goten. "Fork it over, loser."

Still with his mouth hanging ajar in disbelief, Goten turned to Bulla with a pout and a grumble. "You've gotta be kidding me!" After pulling his wallet out of his pocket and grudgingly dolling out a wad of cash to the blue haired teen, he gave Pan and Trunks a dirty look. "How could you guys do this to me?"

"It's not _their_ fault," Bulla commented dryly as she brandished her winnings and gave Goten a prod on the shoulder. " _You're_ the one that bet against the robot."

Before Pan and Trunks could get a word in, Giru piped up proudly, "Giru's ninety percent prediction was correct! Giru-giru."

"Yup," Bulla said with a grin. "The robot's always right."

"Now hold on a second!" Pan growled and grabbed hold of the floating tin can. " _What_ prediction?"

Cowering, Giru withdrew his arms and legs and beeped frantically. "Pan angry! Please don't hurt Giru! Giru-giru."

"Yeah, don't hurt him," Bulla said as she snatched the robot from Pan and proceeded to walk away. "He's my new money maker. I'm thinking we'll try the race track next."

"Joke's aside," Goten said seriously, though he had a smirk on his face as he glanced between Pan and Trunks. "Pretty sure everyone's been expecting this for awhile now." He gave them both a pointed look. "Everyone but you two, that is."

Before Pan or Trunks could so much as reply there was a howl of anguish as Hercule staggered forward in a dramatic display. "Noooo, not my little Pan!"

"I stand corrected," Goten deadpanned and yelped as Hercule rightly pushed him out of the way. "Hey, watch the hair!"

"Now hold on a minute!" Hercule grumbled, ignoring Goten's protest and giving Trunks a hard scrutiny. "Where did you get the idea you could just swoop in and snatch up my little angel? Besides, I thought you two were just friends?"

Pan opened her mouth to berate her grandpa but Chi-Chi was suddenly there to do it for her. "Leave them alone you big oaf!" the older woman shouted and swatted the champion's shoulder. "This is perfect! Trunks is smart, successful, _rich_. Pan will never have to work a day in her life."

"Oh, well uh, I guess you have a point there," Hercule said, blinking dumbly as he offered a sheepish smile and added with a corny tone, "I guess I can deal with it then, so long as they love each other."

"Well of course they do!" Chi-Chi yowled and rolled her eyes as she beckoned to her father to remove Hercule from his place where he had begun to snivel and sob pathetically. Turning back to the pair, Chi-Chi smiled proudly and gave them both an affectionate tap on the chin. "Now it's time to celebrate!" She rounded on Goten, who was still lingering nearby. "Goten, help me prep the party room."

Sighing in a bothered manner, Goten followed after his mother obediently but shot Pan and Trunks a stale look. "Why not? I've got nothing better to do, being _broke_ and all."

Without missing a beat, Bulma's mother piped up and trailed after them excitedly. "Oh! That's a great idea!" She turned to her husband. "Sweetie, you get the drinks, I'll go bake some cookies."

"A splendid idea, my dear," Mr. Briefs replied jovially as he sent his grandson a gesture of approval. "One more reason to celebrate."

Trunks inwardly cringed at the suggestion of cookies, even though he knew it was a silly thought, the reality was that a single cookie had indeed been the very catalyst that had commenced their unsanctioned departure back in time.

He felt dazed as everyone quickly filtered out of the workshop. Everyone but their respective parents.

Trunks couldn't help feeling an uneasy twinge as Gohan and Videl finally came forward, though it faded quickly when seeing Pan's face light up with joy. It seemed that for her, the realization that they had truly made it home finally hit, and only then did she let go of him, and he let go of her.

"Mama, Papa!" Pan shouted happily as she practically lunged to embrace them. "I missed you!"

"Oh Pan," Videl patronized and returned the hug. "For us, you were home just yesterday. But we're glad you're safe."

"And we're happy for you," Gohan added gently. Giving his daughter an affectionate squeeze in return, he looked over to Trunks with a warm significance in his eyes. " _Both_ of you."

"Huh?" Even though Trunks had decided to stay out of their personal family exchange, he couldn't help inquiring on the matter. "You mean, you're ok with,.. _us_?"

Parting from their family hug, Gohan shared a baffled look with Videl and turned back to Trunks. "Of course we're ok with it. Why wouldn't we be?" Regarding Pan with a grin, he gave her chin a playful chuck, causing her to make a face at him. "You two have always been close. So, like Goten said, it's no real surprise that it's come to this."

With those words, Trunks suddenly felt an unregistered amount of weight and worry slide off his shoulders. Deep down, at the very core of his inner most person, he realized he had been ready and willing to fight for her, both verbally and physically if it came to it. Now though, he felt like he could breathe again.

Still, he had that same nagging feeling from before, that moral compass that simply would not leave him alone. With an insatiable need to clear the muddy water, he leveled his gaze with Gohan's. "You're not,.. concerned that I'm too old for her?"

Gohan blinked, shared another look with his wife and then looked back to his fellow half-Saiyan. "Why would that matter? She's been dating since she was twelve." He chuckled when the teen in question gave him a shove and a dirty look. "I've long since come to terms with the fact that Pan will do what Pan wants to do."

"I'm standing right here you know!" yowled the quarter-Saiyan, feigning irritation.

Conveniently ignoring her comment, Gohan moved to give Trunks a reassuring clap on the back. "In fact I couldn't be more at ease with the situation. You're responsible, caring, _patient_. All important qualities needed to keep Pan out of trouble."

"Or get her out of it," Videl added with a chuckle. "In some cases."

"Exactly." Gohan nodded.

" _Still_. _Here_ ," Pan growled, a little less feign in her tone.

Giving Trunks another thud to his back, Gohan made an utterly fake laugh. "Besides, I'm sure it goes without saying what will happen if you prove unfaithful for any reason."

"Er, yeah." Trunks offered a nervous smile. "I really don't need you to clarify that subject."

"You don't?"

"No, I'm good."

" _Dad_ ," Pan hissed. "You're intimidating my boyfriend, lay off already."

"I am?" Gohan blinked, all innocence. "Oh, so I am. Shame on me." With a carefree grin he gave Trunks one final clap on the back and proceeded to follow his wife to the exit. "We should be celebrating, right? Pretty sure I heard something about cookies and drinks."

Once her parents were out of earshot, Pan shook her head in disbelief. "Sheesh, why is everyone acting like we just announced our wedding?"

"Well," Bulma said, her tone bordering suggestive territory. "After being alone for two months, you must not be too far off from that, right?"

"Mother!" Trunks hissed, indignant by the implications even as his face lit up with embarrassment. "We didn't-"

"Oh come on," Bulma cut him off and waved a bothered hand at him. "Kidding!" she laughed and gave him a playful nudge. "I know you, Son. You're too much of a good boy to try anything so _unrestricted_."

"Eh, well," Trunks muttered as he scratched at his neck, abashed. "You're,.. _mostly_ right."

Gasping with delight and suspense, Bulma was struck speechless and nearly reduced to a squealing child in a candy store.

" _Trunks_!" Pan hissed and gave him an elbow to the gut. "There you go again, giving people the _wrong_ idea." Throwing up her hands in exasperation, she gave both mother and son an incredulous look. "What are we even _talking_ about at this point?"

"Well," Trunks said and cleared his throat awkwardly. "We _were_ talking about potential wedding plans,.. I think, anyway..."

Bulma flapped an indifferent hand at her son. "And _now_ we're talking about grandchildren."

"Mother!" Trunks snapped while Pan was reduced to sputtering.

"Wh-what?!" Face blazing with embarrassment, the hybrid female crossed her arms and looked away. "There's no way I'm having kids _any time_ soon." With a somber frown, she added more sullenly. "They're way too much trouble."

Both Trunks and Bulma were silent for a moment as they shared a significant look. "Well, you heard her," Trunks piped up with a relieved, confident tone. "And what Pan says is final. Sorry Mom, looks like you'll still have to wait awhile longer."

"Oh fine." Bulma blew out a disappointed sigh and placed both hands on her hips. "Back to wedding plans then."

"Actually," Trunks started, nervously expecting Pan to overreact again, though she simply regarded the conversation with a mild interest. "We haven't really discussed that matter at all yet. We've sort of been distracted, surviving Saiyan history and what-not."

Ears practically twitching, Vegeta suddenly came forth from where he had been lurking in the background ever since the pair had arrived. "What did you just say?" Crossing in seconds to stand before his son, he gave Pan a brief acknowledging glance but returned to focus on Trunks. "Explain."

Upon seeing his father after experiencing a world where he didn't exist, Trunks felt his throat hitch and he couldn't resist a sudden, foreign impulse; one he hadn't felt since he was a child. Before Vegeta knew what Trunks had planned, the half-Saiyan stepped and embraced him, but quickly pulled back so as not to get maimed.

As it was, the affectionate action caused Vegeta to bristle and snarl indignantly. "What the hell are you doing? I demanded and explanation, not a hug!"

"We'll explain everything later." Trunks smirked, though there was a fleck of sorrow in his eyes. "I just wanted you to know, that even though you're the biggest jackass on the planet, I'm still glad you exist."

"Yeah?" the Saiyan prince nearly spat, characteristic contempt intact. Turning to approach Pan with a sneer, he threw back at his son snidely, "well even though you're the biggest softy in the world, I'm glad you have what's coming to you." Smirking at the quarter-Saiyan, he shared a fist bump with her and moved on to exit the scene. "Give him hell, Brat."

"I can do that without even trying," Pan replied with a grin and sidled up beside Trunks to offer a sympathetic expression. "Nice try, but no dice. It appears he still doesn't love you."

"Honestly?" Trunks replied with a cheerful tone. "I'd be more concerned if he _didn't_ act that way."

"And just what am I, chop liver?" Bulma grumbled, hands on hips in mild indignation.

"Sorry Mom," Trunks responded sheepishly as he moved to embrace her briefly. "We sort of, ran into you from another dimension, so I guess I didn't miss you as much."

"What was that?"

"I said, _as much_!" Trunks clarified quickly with a grin. "Still missed you!"

"Uh-huh," Bulma replied flatly and pulled out of his hold to tap his cheek fondly. "You know, I'm very interested in hearing about your little time skip too."

"Yeah, about that," Trunks hesitated, suddenly feeling exhaustion taking over as Pan leaned into his side with a yawn herself. "Is there any way we could post-pone that awhile?"

Eying them both with a sly twinkle in her eye, the blue haired woman waved a dismissive hand at them. "Of course. Go on, skedaddle, I'll stall the others for you." Before departing though, she leaned over to mutter at him, though incidentally not quietly enough for Pan not to hear. "Don't wait too long to pop the question Trunks. Remember, you're not getting any younger."

" _Mother_!" Trunks barked, thoroughly abashed for the umpteenth time.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Bulma said as she crossed to the exit, smiling complacently the whole way.

Sighing wearily, Trunks looked to see that Pan hadn't really reacted to the exchange, though she had to have heard it just fine. She seemed content enough to simply be leaning against his shoulder, but if she felt as tired as he did then he knew she was about to collapse any second. "Come on," he said as he took her hand in his again. "Let's find a place to rest before you fall over."

Raising her gaze to meet his, she gave a simple reply. "Then you'll just have to carry me."

"And what if _I_ fall over?" he asked as he led her away.

"I still don't see the problem." She yawned again.

After reaching the Capsule Corp. domed observatory and noting that it was in fact evening, Trunks switched off the lights and headed for the center-most sofa where they finally settled and dozed together.

After all the noisy commotion with their families, the calm silence was a welcome comfort, as was the soothing pale light shining down from the stars in the heavens overhead.

Pan practically purred in contentment after he pulled her into his arms fully and began stroking her hair fondly.

All in all, Trunks was really glad she pushed that conspicuous red button. Honestly, if he was given the option to go back and stop her, he wouldn't. Not after knowing the happiness he felt while holding her, kissing her, loving her.

In fact, if he had to go back and do it all over again, he wouldn't hesitate to push the button himself.

"I'd say yes, you know." She shrugged sheepishly when he gave her a quizzical look. "If you were planning on asking, that is."

"One step at a time, Pan." He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. "One step at a time."

* * *

 _The harder I struggled, the more I wandered around in loneliness._

 _You are not alone._

 _You are changed by your dreams._

 _Let us become one._

 _The two of us, having come this far, is a testament to our courage, in this ever changing world._

 _Hitori Janai – GT Ending theme._

 _ **~ Fin ~**_

* * *

Epilogue preview: The peace was quickly shattered by a noisy clamor, followed closely by plaintive cry from inside the house.


End file.
